Al Amanecer, Cuando Todo Acabe
by Camila Hemsworth
Summary: Gale es voluntario a tributo junto con Katniss, pero no solo le preocupa la situación en la que se encuentran, sino también la maligna pesadilla que no la deja dormir tranquila: el hombre, el bosque, el fuego, la canción y las promesas. Pequeños Spoiler.
1. La Cosecha

**Espero les guste y, ya saben, mándenme una review si es que les gustó, no les gustó o para corregirme en algún punto.**

**Summary: **Gale ha perdido la cabeza postulándose como tributo conmigo. ¿Estoy enojada? Sí, pero el tormento de este horrible sueño en el que todo muere en llamas me distrae de los juegos. **Todo le pertenece Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Al Amanecer, cuando todo acabe<strong>

**Primera Parte: **_**Los Tributos**_

"La Cosecha"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1:<strong>_

¿Cómo? Esto no puede ser verdad. El nombre de Prim entre las coloridas uñas de Capitolio de Effie Trinket. Por favor; que alguien me pellizque. Esto, simplemente, no puede estar ocurriendo.

Un chico de la Veta me toma del brazo para que no caiga: verla con su colita de pato, cruzando entre la callada multitud… cruzando hacia su sentencia de muerte… me debilita. No puedo dejarla ir. Es mi hermana, la única persona a la que sé que realmente quiero en todo el mundo.

Amago a salir corriendo tras ella y, los demás chicos que tengo a mí alrededor se dan cuenta, y me hacen un estrecho pasillo para que pase, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

―¡Prim!―grito con todas mis fuerzas, ella da media vuelta y me mira. Corro hacia la pequeña escalerilla antes de que suba y la pongo detrás de mí justo antes de que unos agentes de la paz quieran tomarme de los brazos y llevarme a la fuerza. ―¡Me presento voluntaria! ―nuevamente, grito con la mejor voz que mi estrangulada garganta me permite―¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!

Effie Trinket me mira alzando una ceja pero luego sonríe.

―¡Espléndido! ―los agentes de la paz se alejan de mí y vuelven a sus puestos. La mujer se da vuelta y mira al alcalde, al que le he llevado fresas durante tantos años, el padre de Madge… Él sólo asiente algo apenado y dice que me deje pasar, aunque en realidad tendrían que esperar al final de la Cosecha para luego preguntar si alguien quiere ser voluntario (cosa que nunca ocurre en nuestro distrito)―. Sube, sube. ―me insiste con su mano.

Prim se aferra a mis brazos antes de que ponga un pie en la escalerilla. Le digo que me suelte con una voz irreconocible: no puedo derrumbarme frente a las cámaras; pero ella insiste en que no puedo ir hasta que Gale sale de su sección de los 18 años y la toma desde atrás, soltándola de mi cuerpo.

―Arriba, Catnip ―dice con la voz más normal que pudo dedicarme, tratando de darme seguridad. Subo al escenario donde la excitante voz de la mujer, de rosada peluca rizada, me saluda como si fuera todo un honor estar en mi lugar.

―¡Bravo! ¿Cómo te llamas? ―su tonada de Capitolio irradia tanta felicidad que me dan ganas de callarla, o por lo menos de que se aleje de mí y que saque su mano de mi hombro.

―Katniss Everdeen ―lamo mis labios y me doy cuenta de que mi voz pareció seria, como si careciera de sentimientos, aunque en realidad mi corazón se está degradando en mi interior.

―¡Me juego mis calcetines a que era tu hermana! ―sonríe nuevamente: sin duda, soy lo más interesante que le ha pasado representando al distrito de los mineros. Espera a que la gente aplauda pero, en vez de eso, se mantienen en silencio: respeto. Ese es el significado del silencio para nuestra gente. Primero una persona, y luego otra hace un gesto con su mano izquierda que todo el mundo imita: tocan sus labios con sus tres dedos centrales de la mano y luego me apuntan a mí por unos segundos. Me siento querida. Effie observa sorprendida, pero luego interrumpe el momento y mira el recipiente de vidrio que contiene los nombres de los muchachos y se dirige a él, luego de anunciárselo a todo el mundo―Bueno, ¡ahora es el momento de elegir al tributo masculino!

Haymitch, el único ganador vivo de nuestro distrito y mi ahora mentor, se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia mí.

―¡Miradla! ¡Miradla bien!― brama, pasándome un brazo sobre los hombros ―¡Me gusta! ―su aliento huele a licor y casi ni se baña ―Mucho… ―se queda pensando en una palabra que luego sale disparada como una de mis flechas ―¡Coraje! ―exclama, triunfal ―¡Más que vosotros! ―me suelta y se dirige a la parte delantera del escenario ―¡Más que vosotros! ―grita, señalando a la cámara.

Se me hace la idea de que se refiere a la gente del Capitolio, pero no puedo concentrarme demasiado porque cae como un bólido y, mientras las cámaras se posan en él, me desahogo del sentimiento de dolor que protagoniza mi garganta.

Effie Trinket se vuelve a dirigir al recipiente de los varones y saca un nombre. Ruego por favor que no sea el de Gale, con sus cuarenta y dos papeletas, pero…

―¡Peeta Mellark! ―anuncia la mujer y todas las cabezas giran hacia un chico rubio y de ojos azules que tiene mi misma edad. Él se moviliza hacia el escenario y me mira, tras tragar saliva. Me estrecha la mano y yo lo miro con mi mejor rostro de "¿Por qué él?".

Recuerdo ese día en el que moría de frío y hambre, tras la muerte de mi padre, y cómo quemó un pan a propósito para dármelo. Le debo la vida, y eso no me agrada en lo absoluto. Además, ni siquiera voy a poder agradecerle, salvo que se lo diga antes de tener que matarlo (si es que llego a esa situación). Effie nos felicita antes de preguntar si alguien se ofrecía como voluntario masculino, y es ahí donde mi mundo colapsa a mis pies.

A lo lejos, en la zona de los 18, una persona se hace paso entre la multitud. Pienso en el hermano mayor del "chico del pan" que aún puede concursar, pero en vez de toparme con otro chico fornido y rubio me encuentro con una desafiante mirada. Ojos grises, cabello oscuro, piel aceitunada y cuerpo musculoso: es Gale.

Quiero gritar pero mis cuerdas vocales no me lo permiten. Él se adelanta erguido y me doy cuenta que hasta el chico del pan están asombrado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, como yo. _¿Por qué? , _me pregunto, _¿Por qué lo estás haciendo?_

Sacudo mi cabeza mirándolo directamente a los ojos. _Vuelve a tu lugar, por favor. No hagas esto, _pienso que él me entiende aunque mira hacia otro lado, levanta la barbilla y sube al escenario por la escalerilla de la que salvé a mi hermana previamente. Peeta Mellark baja y mira a Gale alzando una ceja: estoy segura de que no entiende por qué está haciendo eso ni por qué está sustituyéndolo si arriesga su propia vida, ni que hubiesen hablado alguna vez. Ni siquiera son amigos y no se conocen.

Debo admitir que… yo tampoco lo entiendo.

Effie Trinket lo mira de pies a cabeza y alza las cejas: parece sorprendida, tal vez él sea lo mejor que le haya pasado en alguna de sus Cosechas. Lo toma del brazo y lo lleva hacia el micrófono caminando con sus altos y coloridos tacones de lujo a medida.

―Dinos tu nombre, voluntario ―dice mirándolo con una sonrisa "encantadora". Gale la mira y noto repulsión y odio en sus ojos, sin embargo, logra contenerse y se acerca su rostro al micrófono, agachando un poco su cabeza.

―Gale Hawthorne ―su voz resuena en todo el lugar. Las cámaras lo enfocan y él sale en todas las pantallas, volviendo a erguirse, dirigiéndose a todo el público. La gente hace el mismo gesto que me hicieron a mí, y Gale me mira. Nos respetan y, al parecer, todos nos conocen y saben que, sin nosotros, los cazadores furtivos del distrito, no va a haber quién les traiga carne.

Luego de una larga pausa, el alcalde recita en voz alta el largo discurso de todos los años pero no lo escucho. Estoy demasiado concentrada en mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo van a sobrevivir los hermanos de Gale? ¿Y su madre? ¿Y mi propia familia? Si por lo menos alguno de los dos se hubiera quedado, estaría segura de que las dos sobrevivirían pero aquí estamos, escuchando el himno que simboliza a Panem frente a todos los habitantes del distrito.

Gale siente mi preocupación, lo pienso porque acaricia mi codo derecho con una de sus manos. Luego, toma mi mano y la aprieta fuertemente. No me importa que ahora las cámaras dispersen nuestra imagen, tomados de nuestras manos, por toda la plaza; lo único que me importa es que me siento tan segura teniendo contacto con su piel rasposa y los callos entre sus dedos, frutos de la caza furtiva, que ni siquiera me entero cuando el himno finaliza y deben separarnos para saludar a nuestros familiares y amigos antes de subirnos al tren.

El cuarto en el que me encierran es muy lujoso y está excelente decorado. Unos pequeños rayos de sol entran por las ventanas (que suelen estar tapadas por unas pesadas y llamativas cortinas carísimas) e iluminan un sofá de terciopelo negro.

Me siento en este y mi madre y Prim entran. Me estrechan en sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo logro contener las ganas de llorar: no quiero parecer una persona débil cuando entre al tren, ya que no lo soy. Abrazo a mi hermana y dejo que se siente en mi regazo mientras les doy consejos sobre cómo sobrevivir en mi ausencia (y la de Gale).

Me enojo con mi madre y la regaño para que no vuelve a ocurrir su "ausencia" cuando falleció mi padre: no sería bueno para ninguna de las dos. Ella me responde que estaba enferma, pero no me convence del todo y los guardias de paz vienen a buscarlas.

―Prométeme que vas a volver, Katniss… Mejor dicho, que tú y Gale volverán, o por lo menos Gale ―me dice Prim, haciendo que mi corazón se retuerce: ella sabe que ya es imposible de que yo gane y encima me pide que Gale también lo haga ―¿Lo intentarás de verdad de la buena?

―De verdad de la buena, te lo juro ―no entiendo por qué prometo algo que luego no voy a poder cumplir. ―¡Las quiero a las dos! ―les grito luego de abrazarlas por última vez, dejando que se vayan.

Luego de ellas, entra el panadero, el padre de Peeta Mellark. No es un hombre que hable mucho, por lo que pasa un largo silencio antes de que abra la boca y me tienda un pequeño paquete.

―Es para ti ―lo abro ¡y son galletas! Deliciosas galletas caseras… ―No te preocupes. Yo me haré cargo de que ella coma ―por alguna extraña razón, que este hombre me diga que va a cuidar de Prim durante mi ausencia me tranquiliza.

―Muchas gracias ―le digo, haciendo una mueca que parece ser una sonrisa ―Y, disculpe. ¿Podría hacerme el favor de darle las gracias a su hijo? ―Él asiente, aunque ni siquiera pregunta por qué debe de darle las gracias. El tiempo se termina y se va de la habitación por su cuenta.

Madge entra detrás de él, pero es tan directa que no me deja siquiera saludarla y saca el prendedor de oro de su vestido, que tiene una pequeña ave.

―Te dejan llevar algo que represente tu distrito, ¿verdad? Bueno, ¿te importaría llevar esto? ―tiende su insignia sobre mi mano.

―¿Tu insignia? ―le pregunto, observando al pajarito que simula volar.

―Te lo pondré en el vestido, ¿vale? ―me lo pone en el vestido sin siquiera esperar por mi aprobación ―Katniss, prométeme que lo llevarás en el estadio, ¿vale?

―Sí.

Otra promesa más…

Me da un beso en la mejilla y se va: creo que en realidad es mi amiga.

Por último lugar, entra la familia de Gale: su madre y sus tres hermanos más pequeños. Me abrazan uno por uno. La mujer toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me da un beso en la frente al mismo tiempo que los pequeños se van a ver algunos cuadros, anonadados de tanta belleza.

―Escucha, Katniss… ―se asegura de la ausencia de los niños para poder hablarme, casi a solas ―Yo sé que ahora estarás pensando por qué mi hijo ha hecho esto, pero no lo regañes. Yo sé lo que te digo, no te pelees con él. Siempre cree que hace lo correcto… tú lo conoces más que nadie. ¿Vale? Y, por favor, trata de que no insulte al Capitolio ni nada por el estilo, no quiero que lo maten antes de tiempo ―Yo asiento y la abrazo.

Los agentes de la paz llegan rápidamente, indicando que ya deben irse. Los hermanitos de mi amigo me abrazan, como si fuera su propia hermana, y su madre también, además, me da otro beso en la frente-

―Katniss, tal vez ahora no lo entiendas pero él hace esto porque… ―la puerta se cierra antes de que termine su frase, una frase que nunca se va a poder completar.

Vuelvo a sentarme y acaricio el suave y oscuro terciopelo del sofá antes de que los agentes de la paz me escolten, junto con Gale, a la estación de nuestro distrito. Antes de subir al tren, las cámaras nos filman y observo a Gale en la pantalla: tiene el mismo rostro de aburrimiento que yo. No lloró. Eso demuestra que no es débil, aunque, ¿quién, en su sano juicio, podría pensar que él es un muchacho fácil de derrotar, una víctima más? Si alguien lo piensa, pues debe de estar ciego. Es decir, justamente Gale, con su aspecto casi de tributo profesional… Ahora que lo pienso, ¿y si los Juegos lo transforman y lo convierten en una especie de asesino serial? ¿Y si los profesionales lo aceptan en su grupo?

Nuevamente, coge mi mano antes de subir. Me miro de reojo en la pantalla y no parezco feliz, ni un poco. Estoy intranquila: tener a Gale sujetado de mi mano ahora me da miedo porque dentro de unas semanas se podría estar deshaciendo de mí en tan sólo unos segundos, sin esfuerzo alguno.

Cuando entramos al vagón, la puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros, pisándonos los talones. Suelto su mano, incómoda, y plancho las tablas del vestido prestado de mi madre. Haymitch se abre paso entre nosotros, tambaleándose por todo el alcohol que tiene en la sangre, cruza por un pasillo y se siente el estruendo de su risa y la puerta cerrándose estrepitosamente. Effie rueda sus ojos mientras acomoda su peluca; nos mira a los dos.

―Cada uno tiene una habitación, de la que disponen de toda la ropa y accesorios que deseen utilizar de sus armarios ―sonríe y me da unas palmaditas en la cabeza ―¡No te preocupes! ―yo alzo una ceja― Todos son artículos de primera calidad ¡y que vinieron directamente del Capitolio! No vas a tener que seguir usando ese vestido viejo… ¡En una hora es la cena! ―vuelve a sonreír y se adentra en su cuarto.

Me dirijo a Gale, quien está muy callado, hasta que trata de decirme algo que yo interrumpo.

―Estoy enojada contigo por arruinar tu vida ―él asiente, como si estuviese satisfecho con su "gratificante" error ―Nos vemos en la cena.

Antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación, siento que me grita: "Por cierto, el vestido de tu madre me parece bonito". Creo que… la he roto de la rabia. Me quedo con la perilla de la puerta en la mano, es de oro y tiene diamantes incrustados, pero trato de repararla como puedo.

Me adentro en la ducha y aprieto todos los botones. Al salir, miro mis manos: tengo limpias hasta las uñas. Abro un cajón con ropa tan colorida que me dan ganas de vestirme, otra vez, el vestido de mi madre, hasta que encuentro una camisa verde oscura que hace juego con un pantalón. Busco en el armario unas botas parecidas a las mías entre zapatos amarillos y violetas. ¿Quién se pondría unos zapatos con dibujos de pequeñas casitas? Yo sé la respuesta: Effie Trinket. Me miro en el espejo y me dejo la trenza que me hizo mi madre en nuestra casa de la Veta. Tomo la insignia con el sinsajo y la pongo en mi camisa: es el toque perfecto de rebeldía contra el Capitolio.

Effie abre la puerta y se queda con la perilla en la mano. La inspecciona con el ceño fruncido durante unos segundos y luego me mira sin comprender.

―Estaba rota cuando llegué. Traté de repararla pero… ―trato de parecer lo más normal posible hasta que ella hace una mueca con los labios y me interrumpe.

―¡Pero qué lástima! Hay que avisarle esto a alguien… luego de cenar, por supuesto. Ven, vamos, vamos. Acompáñame, por favor ―antes de salir por la puerta suspiro: gracias que no se ha dado cuenta del portazo de hace un rato.

Entramos al comedor donde hay una mesa larga y de madera tallada a mano: tiene el signo del Capitolio, sólo para recordarnos que somos sus juguetes. Está repleta de fuentes con comida deliciosa a la vista… y de la cara de repulsión de Gale. Está sentado, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa, y con una silla libre para mí. Lo miro, me mira. Alzo una ceja y quita los codos de la mesa cuando Effie lo regaña.

―Por lo menos ustedes tienen buenos modales… ―dice cuando ya estábamos comiendo ―¡La pareja del año pasado comía todos con las manos! Hasta me daban ganar de vomitar viéndolos… –Yo saboreaba cada trozo de cordero hasta que hizo ese comentario. Miro a Gale y me impresiona que no diga nada. Siempre ha sido muy directo. Sigo observándolo: limpia su boca con una servilleta y se acerca a mi oído.

―¿Cómo alguien podría resistirse a esto? ―me susurra.

―Secretos en reunión es mala educación ―Effie recita esa frase tan popular engullendo otro bocado de ensalada. Gale aclara su garganta y… allí va.

―Dije: ¿Cómo una persona, proveniente del Distrito 12 y siendo de la Veta, donde la comida escasea y lo más probable es que te mueras de hambre antes de que cumplas los cuarenta años, podría resistirse a tan suculentos manjares? ―limpia sus manos en el inmaculado mantel blanco. Effie traga y lo mira asombrado. Él sólo sonríe y sigue comiendo. Ella hace de cuenta como si no hubiese escuchado nada y trata de cambiar de tema.

En completo silencio, terminamos la cena y nos dirigimos al sofá para ver a los demás tributos. La verdad, no me sorprende ver profesionales (están todos los años aunque, supuestamente, es contra las reglas), pero sí me llama la atención una niña del Distrito 11 que podría llegar a ser mi propia hermana… hasta que nosotros aparecemos: el Distrito 12 con sus dos voluntarios tributos. Muestran cómo corro para salvar a mi hermana, la elección de Peeta Mellark y cómo Gale luego se postula entre el silencio de la multitud; enfocan nuestras manos entrelazadas más veces que al mismísimo alcalde dando su discurso. Cuando Haymitch cae, hasta los presentadores se ríen. Effie está disgustada por su comportamiento, pero no se compara con la angustia de ver su peluca desacomodada.

―Ese hombre tendría que aprender sobre presentación y comportamiento frente a las cámaras.

―Estaba borracho, como todos los años ―dice Gale seriamente, dirigiéndole una desafiante mirada a Effie.

―Como todos los días ―comento, tratando de liberar un poco el ambiente de tanta tención. Gale se ríe conmigo, pero ella nos regaña, diciendo que él es la diferencia entre nuestra vida y la muerte.

El susodicho entra tambaleándose.

―¿Me he perdido de algo? ―vomita en la alfombra y cae sobre su propia porquería. El hedor a alcohol mezclado con verduras no es muy agradable que digamos.

―¡Seguid riendo! ― esquiva el hediondo charco y al borracho de Haymitch dando unos pequeños saltitos con sus tacones. ¡No es nuestra culpa que nos riamos! Es que, de cierto modo, este hombre es muy cómico, aunque reflexiono, dejo de reír y… recuerdo que sigo enojada con Gale.

**Fin del Capítulo Uno.**

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Mándenme una review.<p>

PD: Ya sé, ya sé, el título no tiene mucho sentido ahora, pero pronto lo tendrá!

¡Saludos!


	2. Al Amanecer

**En otras noticias… Gracias a Amanda, pude conseguir En Llamas y Sinsajo (pero la historia va a seguir más fiel al primer libro, obviamente, aunque van a haber spoilers… ) así que, ¡GRACIAS! Por el título, los PDF, por todo :) Aquí les entrego el segundo capítulo, el cual ha tardado mucho dado porque me fui de vacaciones y borré el que iba a ser segundo capítulo y tercero para hacer ajustes y estoy empezando, otra vez, el tercer capítulo así que… También, debo agradecer a ustedes, lectores, que agregaron a sus favoritos y me dejaron reviews, teniendo solo un miserable capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias! Espero les guste…**

**PD: Este capítulo es MUY largo por compensación a todo el tiempo en el que no escribí debido a que estoy de vacaciones y antes tampoco pude escribir mucho así que... ¡Perdón! Además, me estoy tomando este tiempito para cargarlo y bueno… Espero les guste, porque cambié el summary :D**

**Summary: **Gale ha perdido la cabeza postulándose como tributo conmigo. ¿Estoy enojada? Sí, pero el tormento de este horrible sueño en el que todo muere en llamas me distrae de los juegos. **Todo le pertenece Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Al Amanecer, cuando todo acabe<strong>

**Primera Parte: **_**Los Tributos**_

"Al Amanecer…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2:<strong>_

Haymitch trata de levantarse pero ni siquiera puede controlar sus dedos y comienza a reírse como loco hasta que cae inconciente. Gale y yo lo tomamos de los brazos y lo llevamos a su habitación. Gale sigue bromeando sobre la situación, en cambio, yo me encuentro distante.

Estás muy callada.

―No sé si recuerdas que estoy enojada contigo por...

―…arruinar mi vida. Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… ―él ríe.

Metemos a Haymitch dentro de la ducha y dejo que el agua corra. La verdad que es una lástima ensuciar esos hermosos azulejos con el vómito de nuestro mentor (que no nos va a servir de mucho), lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera se entera de que se encuentra en su compartimiento. Gale nota mi cara de repulsión cuando trata de desnudar a Haymitch para bañarlo.

―No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

―Gracias… ―me dirijo hacia la puerta para irme, pero me arrepiento antes de cruzar el umbral ―Sí, es mejor que lo ayudes y te conviertas en su favorito. Vas a necesitar ayuda en la arena.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunta casi entre risas, y eso me enfada: no me toma enserio. Tengo que pensar alguna frase como…

―Porque si no te matan los profesionales pues… te mato yo.

Salgo de la habitación, triunfante, y me encierro en mi cuarto a comer galletas.

No me puedo dormir gracias a la culpa que siento… no por haberle dicho eso a Gale (bueno, en parte sí porque creo que fui muy dura), sino por el hecho de comerme estas galletas cuando mi familia debe de estar con un nudo en el estómago. No creo que hayan comido las fresas sin mí, pero no quiero seguir imaginándome su sufrimiento, en especial el de Prim. Estos tipos de ocasiones son en las que agradezco no haber ahogado a _Buttercup_, porque seguro ahora está sobre su regazo, tratando de tranquilizarla para que duerma.

Doy vueltas entre las sábanas, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero no lo logro, aunque refriego mi rostro contra la almohada: es tan cómoda, y la tela es tan suave… Lástima que mi maldito cerebro siga funcionando. Pensar que ese mismo día estaba con Gale comiendo bayas en el bosque, cazando alguna ardilla. Por unos segundos, logro imaginarme que estoy en la Veta, peleándome con el gato de mi hermana porque quiere agarrar una de mis presas que traje del bosque. _¡Maldito gato! _es lo que diría enun momento como ese. Soñolienta, pienso que sigo en este infierno hasta que…

Corro por la pradera detrás de mi padre. Él intenta cazar un jabalí salvaje mientras yo recolecto frutos silvestres siguiendo su libro. Me doy cuenta de que soy pequeña, debo de tener 11 años, debido a que mis manos lucen frágiles arrancando raíces. La brisa acaricia mi rostro, cierro mis ojos y giro con los brazos abiertos, riendo. Él canta la canción del "Árbol de la Ejecución" y yo la tarareo entre risas. Para cuando vuelvo a abrirlos, mi padre ya no está.

_―¿Papá? ¿Dónde estás?_

Corro desesperada, buscándolo, hasta que un escalofriante manto de ceniza cae sobre mí y no puedo ver. Caigo al suelo, cubriéndome la cabeza con mis manos, cuando escucho una estruendosa explosión que viene acompañada por más polvo.

Mi padre, ceniza, explosión: todo suma la mina de carbón del Distrito 12 y, aún peor… la muerte de mi padre.

Abro mis ojos y no hay rastros del hermoso bosque que había antes: no hay pasto y el suelo tiene una delgada capa de ceniza, todos los arbustos están incinerados y los árboles siguen en llamas. El fuego consumió cada gota de vida que había en el lugar. Ahora tengo mis 16 años, ya que mis piernas son más largas y mis manos son puro hueso.

_―Katniss… ―_susurra una voz lejana.

_―¿Papá? ―_pregunto, dirigiéndome hacia donde me parece que proviene mi llamado. Encuentro el libro, de la vieja botica de mi madre, entre unos escombros. Lo tomo y sacudo la suciedad ―_¿Papá, eres tú?_ ―vuelvo a preguntar.

_―Katniss… Ven… Ven aquí, a mi lado… Cosas extrañas han ocurrido aquí… No sería extraño, si nos encontráramos en el árbol del ahorcado… ―_dice esa armoniosa voz, aún cantando.

Sigo la voz, insistiendo con preguntar si es él, al mismo tiempo que mi inmaculado vestido blanco ondea mientras corro hacia un lejano claro, que aún el fuego no ha atacado. A lo lejos, veo la figura de una persona señalando el horizonte: donde el Sol está cayendo; y vuelvo a oír esa misteriosa voz:

_―Al amanecer, cuando todo acabe, tú y yo…_

―¡Arriba, arriba, arriba! ¡Va a ser un día muy, muy, muy importante! ―la irritante y chillona voz de Effie Trinket me despiertan de ese… no sé si llamarlo "sueño", lo que sí puedo asegurar es que ha sido muchísimo peor a comparación de mi repetitiva pesadilla de la explosión de la mina. En esta ocasión, la sensación de vacío me rodea porque lo siento tan cerca de mí, es decir, si me hubiese adelantado sólo unos pocos pasos más podría haber vuelto con mi padre. Estoy segura de que era él: nadie más cantaba esa canción tan libremente estando prohibida. Además, nunca sabré qué quiso decirme: cuando todo acabe, tú y yo… ¿qué ocurrirá con nosotros?

Sacudo mi cabeza y me recuerdo que es sólo un sueño, un estúpido sueño. Me levanto y me visto con el mismo traje de ayer, al fin y al cabo, lo más posible es que lleguemos al Capitolio en cualquier momento y me encuentre con los estilistas… pero no. Aún falta un tramo.

Entro al vagón comedor y Effie me entrega una taza de café, murmurando barbaridades. Haymitch ríe como loco, con su rostro rojizo (no sé si por los excesos de la noche anterior o porque el aire parece no llegar a sus pulmones entre sus carcajadas), y Gale está sentado frente a este, con una tostada en la mano y alzando una ceja.

Me siento al lado de Gale, y él parece algo incómodo ya que sus músculos se tensan. Supongo que debe de ser por lo que le dije anoche.

Dejan una bandeja con comida frente a mí: exquisiteces como huevos, jamón, papas fritas, y también un vaso con zumo de naranja. Tomo un largo sorbo que atraviesa mi garganta en una milésima de segundo: es un poco amargo, pero a la vez muy dulce. Nunca lo había probado, salvo una vez que lo había traído mi padre para Año Nuevo. Fue algo así como un regalo muy especial.

Gale toma una especie de jugo de alguna fruta muy oscura y que está muy caliente, ya que emana un débil vapor. Me mira justo cuando lamo mis labios e imagino que debe de ser tan exquisito…

―¿Quieres? Lo llaman algo así como "chocolate caliente" ―acerca su taza y yo la tomo entre mis manos, pero levanto la vista dubitativa ―Está bueno… ―acerco mis labios y, es verdad: tiene muy buen gusto, como me lo había imaginado. Devuelvo la taza y sigo con mi propio desayuno.

No dejo ni una sola migaja en mi bandeja, aunque eso implique que mi estómago esté a punto de reventar. Me reclino en mi silla y observo a mis acompañantes en la mesa: Gale está confuso y no sabe qué más comer, mientras que Haymitch sólo toma una sustancia roja mezclada con licor blanco del Quemador.

No es extraño que nadie de nuestro distrito nunca gane los Juegos. Es decir, somos demasiado flacuchentos y no tenemos experiencia de las minas porque empezamos a trabajar después de los 18 (cuando ya no podemos participar), por lo que no estamos entrenados para nada y somos presas fáciles. Lo que sí me sorprende es ver a nuestro mentor (a quien esperaba con más clase) con su vida dependiente a la botella, dejando que tantos niños mueran todos los años… hasta que relaciono ideas y pienso que, tal vez, ni siquiera le interese algo más que su licor luego de haber ganado el segundo Quarter Quell.

Me reclino hacia adelante y observo al hombre de mediana edad, que no quiere soltar su elegante vaso, con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Bueno, supongo que, siendo nuestro mentor, nos aconsejarás, ¿verdad? ―le pregunto.

―¿Quieres un consejo? Seguid vivos ―responde y se echa a reír.

_¿Enserio? _pienso, _¿De verdad este hombre va a dirigirnos y nos va a conseguir patrocinadores? Ni siquiera puede estar un segundo sin reírse…_

Giro y miro a Gale, quien está sentado recto y mirándolo con una expresión que emana una mezcla entre asco, odio, repulsión y un muy fallido intento de controlar sus impulsos. Es la misma expresión que tiene en el bosque cuando habla del Capitolio. Como dije antes, su intento de controlarse es inservible…

―¡Muy gracioso! ―ríe sarcásticamente, reclina su asiento sobre la mesa, toma el vaso de nuestro mentor y lo arroja al suelo ―Tal vez para la gente del Capitolio.

Haymitch ni lo duda y le da un puñetazo a Gale en la mandíbula, generando un horrible crujido. Gale vuelve a acomodarla en su lugar con una de sus manos, y los dos están listos para volver a enfrentarse para cuando clavo mi cuchillo en la mesa, entre los dedos de Haymitch y su botella. Él vuelve a sentarse y nos mira de reojo.

―Já, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿De verdad me han tocado un par de luchadores este año? ―Antes de que Gale tome un poco de hielo para su boca, golpea su mano (como si fuera mi madre regañándonos a Prim y a mí para que no tomemos su libro, de la vieja botica, cuando éramos niñas) entre risillas ―No, no. Deja que el moretón se familiarice con tu rostro. La audiencia podría pensar que ya te has peleado con otro tributo…

―Eso es contra las reglas ―Gale lo mira desafiante. _¿Desde cuándo se preocupa por las reglas si venimos rompiendo, por lo menos, un poco más de una docena todos los días cuando huimos al bosque?, _pienso.

―Sólo si te pillan. Además, ¿a quién le importan las reglas? ―vuelve a reír, pero esta vez noto que Gale sonríe de lado. Yo también sonrío un poco: creo que está empezando a agradarme, muy poco, pero a agradarme ―Bueno, ¿puedes hacer algo más con ese cuchillo?

Tal vez mi arma sea el arco y la flecha, pero creo que lo he impresionado sin querer: tomo el cuchillo por la hoja y lo arrojo contra la pared, haciendo que encaje perfectamente entre dos paneles de madera. Ahora parezco mucho mejor de lo que soy.

―Interesante… Venid aquí los dos ―nos pide Haymitch, señalando con la cabeza el centro de la habitación. Lo seguimos, gira a nuestro alrededor y toquetea nuestros músculos como si fuéramos ganado. Toca mi rostro y me mira directamente a los ojos, yo trato de alejarme de él. Me suelta y hace un pequeño gesto con su dedo índice, conectándonos a los dos ―¿Ustedes dos son primos o algo? ―sacudo mi cabeza ―Pues son muy parecidos… Bueno, como decía, no todo está perdido. Están en buena forma y los estilistas los dejarán bastante atractivos. Aunque tú no necesitas demasiados retoques ―lo último es dirigido a Gale, quien frunce el ceño cuando le da unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

Haymitch vuelve a sentarse en la mesa y nos invita a que lo acompañemos.

―Miren, vamos a hacer un trato. Ustedes dos son algo prometedores así que vamos a hacer esto: si no interfieren con mi bebida, juro que voy a estar lo suficientemente sobrio para ayudarlos a ambos. Pero sólo con una condición: deben de hacer todo lo que les diga.

―Está bien ―dice Gale. Yo asiento pero quiero más información.

―Cuando lleguemos al estadio, ¿qué es lo que nos recomiendas que…?

―Cada cosa a su tiempo. Dentro de unos minutos llegaremos a la estación y allí se encontraran con su equipo de estilistas. Hagan todo lo que ellos les digan. Si me entero que se resistieron, nuestro acuerdo queda anulado.

―Pero… -empiezo a protestar.

―No hay peros que valgan ―dice Haymitch. Toma su botella y se va del vagón, dejándonos a solas. Gale se recuesta en uno de los elegantes sillones del salón y empieza a reírse. Solo.

―¿Qué te ocurre? ―cruzo mis brazos contra mi pecho y lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Sentado allí, riendo, es una copia exacta de Haymitch, lo único que le falta es una botella de licor blanco en la mano y que le crezca el cabello unos centímetros.

―¿Estás preparada para usar, únicamente, polvo de carbón como vestuario delante de toda la población de Panem? ―me pregunta sonriente.

―Mientras que no me prendan fuego en vivo, creo que sobreviviré ―Olvido que estoy enojada con él. No sé cómo, pero lo dejo de lado y me siento en otro sillón cuando el vagón queda a oscuras. Definitivamente, estamos pasando por el túnel que atraviesa las montañas que nos dirigen al Capitolio.

Mi corazón se encoje. Siento la adrenalina que recorre mi sangre, ahora que me siento acorralada bajo tierra. Me hace recordar la mina de carbón del Distrito 12, donde murió mi padre. Odio la mina, con todo mi ser. Y aún más ahora luego del sueño.

Me estoy acurrucando cuando siento que unos fuertes brazos rodean mi cuerpo. Por supuesto que es Gale. Supongo que se debe de haber dado cuenta de mi silencio y se sentó a mi lado. Su padre también falleció en la mina, por lo que pienso que debe de estar sufriendo como yo. Aunque no lo demuestra ya que, cuando salimos de ese interminable túnel y los rayos del sol iluminan su rostro, este presenta una expresión inquebrantable.

Respiro profundamente y luego, juntos, nos abalanzamos hacia las ventanas para observar el Capitolio, cosa que sólo hicimos por televisión. Los edificios son enormes y llamativos, tanto como la gente que los habitan: están vestidos con atuendos excéntricos, usan pelucas exageradas y tienen una máscara de maquillaje que podría llegar a aterrar a cualquiera. Los colores son demasiado artificiales, ya que son más intensos de lo que deberían.

Primero un niño y su padre nos señalan desde las calles. Todos los que pasan a su alrededor los imitan y nos saludan muy alegres. Tanta es la emoción que reflejan que me da asco, porque sé que muchas de aquellas personas van a apostar por mi cabeza en los Juegos y estarán igual de contentos que ahora si bien gano o pierdo. Me alejo y vuelvo a sentarme en mi sillón de antes con los brazos cruzados.

Me doy vuelta y veo que Gale, quien es una persona seria y que odia profundamente al Capitolio, ¡está tirando besos a un grupo de niñas! Le arrojo el primer objeto que tengo al alcance de mi mano (un almohadón) acertándole en la nuca. Él se da vuelta y me mira sorprendido, luego ríe.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―reprocho enojada.

―Quién sabe, tal vez me pueda convertir en el próximo Finnick Odiar... ―me guiña un ojo, imitando el coqueteo del vencedor del Distrito 4.

―Ni lo pienses, Hawthorne ―esquivo una de sus imitaciones de sonrisas seductoras, pero él se sienta a mi lado, en el apoyabrazos.

―No te preocupes, es sólo actuación. Tú sabes que no los soporto ―Bueno, eso es verdad. Tal vez trata de ganar al público y así va a conseguir más patrocinadores para que le salven el cuello. Luego, rodea mis hombros con uno de sus brazos ―Además, siempre habrá un lugarcito en mi corazón para la niñita que quería robar mis conejos en el bosque.

_Oh no. Ya cruzó la raya, _pienso.

Rechazo su brazo, sintiendo cómo la ira se esparce por mi sangre como si fuera veneno. ¿Desde cuándo su comportamiento ha cambiado de este modo? ¿Acaso este es necesario? Por supuesto que la respuesta es no. Y estoy a punto de darle una bofetada a la imitación barata de Don Juan de Gale cuando Haymitch abre la puerta del vagón y me interrumpe.

―¿Acaso le ibas a pegar, preciosa? ―dice este en tono burlón. Yo bajo mi mano y Gale ríe en sus adentros ―Eso pensaba ―agrega sonriente― Bueno, quería avisarles que su equipo de preparación ya está listo y tenemos que movernos al Centro de Renovación de inmediato ―Luego, se dirige a mí ―Más tarde podrás darle su buena tunda, bonita ―sale de la habitación.

―¿Me vas a pegar, preciosa? ―pregunta Gale, imitando, esta vez, a nuestro fallido mentor… y le doy una buena cachetada.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>¡Ras! Aprieto mis dientes mientras Venia, una mujer de cabellera turquesa y excéntricos tatuajes dorados, me arranca una tira de tela de la pierna.<p>

―¡Lo siento! –canturrea con su acento del Capitolio ―. No te preocupes, esta es la última y luego pasamos a tus cejas, manos y lo demás ―me asegura.

Me aseguro de los bordes de la mesa y ella me arranca la última tira.

Hace tres horas que estoy enclaustrada en este lugar. Estoy segura de que mi estilista no quiere saber nada sobre mí hasta que todo el equipo acabe conmigo. Hablando de eso, me sumergen en una tina llena de una especie de sustancia arenosa y luego me bañan en cremas que me dejan la piel como si fuera la de un bebé recién nacido. Le dan forma a mis uñas (que no sé si se les puede llamar de ese modo dado que las muerdo compulsivamente) y se libran de mi vello corporal. ¿Es molesto? Sí. ¿Estoy aguantando? También, porque quiero cumplir mi trato con Haymitch.

―¡Bien hecho! ―dice Flavius, quien retuerce sus uniformes rizos anaranjados ―¡Si hay algo que no soportamos, es a los llorones! ―me asegura sonriente mientras Venia y Octavia, una mujer regordeta y de piel verde guisante claro, me dan suaves masajes con una extraña crema que hace picar y, luego, relajar mi piel.

Me quitan la bata y me quedo parada a su merced. Me aplauden (en realidad a ellos mismos) por su trabajo tan bien hecho.

―Gracias ―respondo con dulzura, obligándome a sonreír ―. En el Distrito 12 no tenemos muchas razones por las cuales arreglarnos…

―Ya lo creo por el volumen de tus cejas ―dice Octavia apenada―. ¡Pobre criaturita!

―Cuando Cinna se haga cargo de ti… ―suspira Venia― ¡Vas a quedar divina!

Flavius me dice que, ahora que me encuentro lampiña, no soy tan horrible que digamos, casi muy bonita. Luego todos se van y él promete que va a llamar a Cinna.

Me quedo sola, como Dios me trajo al mundo, observando el silencioso y aburrido cuarto blanco en el que me encuentro mientras acaricio la tranza que tejió mi madre en casa. Recuerdo el vestido de mi madre y sus zapatos: los he olvidado en el tren. Cómo me arrepiento… hasta que un joven entra a la habitación.

Es Cinna, estoy segura a pesar de que lo dudo por un momento. Todos los estilistas que he visto recorrer los Juegos se vestían exageradamente, su pelo estaba teñido de colores horripilantes pero llamativos, y estaban maquillados hasta en las orejas. Él lleva una cabellera corta, delicada, y de un marrón natural. Seguro así es su cabello. Camina y veo su atuendo: una camisa negra y un par de pantalones simples a juego. El único retoque que tiene es una suave línea de delineador dorado que resalta sus verdes ojos.

―Hola, Katniss. Yo soy Cinna, tu estilista ―me dice dulcemente y no presiento el típico tono de Capitolio.

―Hola ―respondo, con precaución.

Empieza a girar a mí alrededor, tomando nota meticulosamente de cada parte de mi cuerpo.

―¿Quién te ha peinado?

―Mi madre.

―Es precioso… Sencillo pero refinado. Tiene dedos muy ágiles.

―Eres nuevo, ¿verdad? ―le pregunto, en el momento justo en el que él me entrega mi bata para que la vista.

―Sí, es mi primer año.

―Así que te han dado el Distrito 12 ―comento, porque los recién llegados suelen quedarse con nuestro distrito, el más pobre y, por ende, menos deseable.

―Lo pedí explícitamente. Sentémonos y charlemos ―lo sigo hacia una sala en la cual tomamos asiento en unos sillones hermosos, forrados en cuero suave. Este cuarto es muchísimo más acogedor que el otro, y la mesita baja que tenemos en el medio es muy bonita. De la nada, pulsa un botón y aparece una bandeja con nuestra comida. Todo luce tan delicioso que no resisto en tomar un trozo de pollo, aunque me parece incorrecto porque pienso cómo sería la vida si todo se solucionara con presionar un simple botón.

―Esto debe de parecerte despreciable ―dice Cinna. ¿Lo notó en mi rostro? ¿Soy tan predecible?―. Da igual. Bueno, Katniss, hablemos de la ceremonia de inauguración y de tu traje. Portia, mi compañera y estilista de tu compañero, Gale, y yo hemos pensado en vestirlos a juego. Supongo que ya sabrás que los trajes deben de reflejar el espíritu de tu propio distrito.

―¿Polvo de carbón? ¿Traje de mineros? Eso es lo que siempre hacen…

―No, este año va a ser diferente. Vamos a hacerlos inolvidables, de eso estoy seguro, y nos vamos a concentrar en el tema del carbón, pero no como tú piensas ―nota mi inseguridad― ¿Qué se hace con el carbón? Se quema, obviamente ―dice Cinna―. No te da miedo el fuego, ¿verdad, Katniss?

Creo que mi rostro lo dice todo, porque sonríe satisfactoriamente.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde estoy usando el vestido más magnífico o el más mortífero de la ceremonia. Es una simple malla que me cubre del cuerpo del cuello a los tobillos con unas botas de cuero con cordones que llegan hasta mi rodilla. Igualmente, la capa que ondea al viento es lo que más llama la atención… justamente es esa la que Cinna va a prender con su "fuego especial". Supuestamente, según lo que nos dijeron Cinna y Portia, este no nos hará daño (ni a Gale ni a mí), pero creo que tengo razones suficientes para dudarlo un poco…

Cuando nuestros estilistas se van a hablar con los demás equipos de preparación de los otros distritos, nosotros dos nos acercamos a los que van a ser nuestros carros tirados por enormes y oscuros caballos.

Gale se recuesta contra el carro, que también es negro pero polvoriento, y analiza su capa de malla. Lo observo y la verdad que hicieron un buen trabajo: ya no tiene la marca de mi mano en el rostro, pero su moretón simula tener vida propia...

Retuerce la tela entre sus dedos, que ya carecen de callos porque le arreglaron las manos, y, luego, la acaricia y me mira.

―El hilo es fuerte ―dice, estirando la tela frente a mi rostro―. Si no estuviera tejido podría hacer una buena red a mi gusto en la Arena ―la aleja y yo alzo una ceja ―¿Prefieres hablar de cómo vamos a ser calcinados frente a toda la gente del Capitolio, o de redes de caza?

Por su tono me doy cuenta de dos cosas: está enojado pero, principalmente, creo que le tiene un poco de miedo a nuestros trajes. Sacudo mi cabeza, restándole importancia a su comentario, y noto que uno de los caballos me imita.

―Creo que le agradas… ―ríe Gale.

―… o está ahuyentando algunas moscas ―agrego, enojada. _¿Cómo le voy a agradar a un animal? _, pienso, pero luego trato de volver al tema del fuego―. Mira, vamos a hacer un trato, ya que te da tanto miedo la idea de la capa al rojo vivo: yo te quito la capa si tú quitas la mía, ¿vale?

―¡No le tengo miedo al traje! ―reprocha, enojado, pero luego suspira―. Vale, hagámoslo.

―¡Pobrecillo! ¡Le tiene miedo al fuego! ―doy unas palmaditas en su rostro, riendo. Gale frunce el ceño y tira mi capa sobre el mío, dejándome a ciegas.

―No sé de qué te ríes, porque tú también dijiste antes que esperabas que no te prendieran fuego en público.

Tiro la capa hacia atrás, como estaba, y los dos reímos: tengo que admitir que lo dije, y me da cierto temor. Por un segundo, olvidamos la ceremonia de inauguración y volvemos a ser los adolescentes que cazan en el bosque mientras ríen y se molestan mutuamente… hasta que Cinna y Portia nos interrumpen porque, al parecer, estábamos "estorbando en las conversaciones de los tributos con sus respectivos mentores". En otras palabras: todos estaban observándonos atónitos porque no es común que los tributos se lleven bien, ya que existe la posibilidad de que deban mutilarse entre sí. Cuando Portia aleja a Gale para hablar un segundo a solas, Cinna se acerca a mi oído con una expresión furiosa, como si quisiera regañarme y que los demás no escuchen.

―Haz como si estuviera regañándote ―agacho la cabeza y él continúa―. No le des importancia a lo que digan los demás, Katniss. Sólo se tú misma, ¿vale? ―asiento y Portia vuelve a acercarse con Gale. El incesante murmullo de las voces a nuestro alrededor vuelve a la normalidad―. Recuerden que el fuego no les hará daño. Es completamente inofensivo. Sólo quería repetírselo… por las dudas. El desfile ya va a comenzar y, antes de que salga su carro, prenderé sus capas y tu tocado ―dice lo último señalando mi cabeza.

Se abren unas enormes puertas y el primer carro, Distrito 1, es tirado por sus hermosos caballos blancos. Estos primeros tributos son ovacionados: los gritos se escuchan hasta el final, donde estamos los tributos del Distrito 12. Por supuesto que ese comportamiento del público era de esperar ya que siempre son los favoritos junto con los de los distritos 2 y 4. En la Veta los llamamos "tributos profesionales" o sólo "profesionales". Los llamamos de ese modo porque, a simple vista, cualquiera se daría cuenta de que están entrenados (aunque sea contra las reglas) y no son debiluchos como los chicos de los demás distritos: nunca pasan hambre. Ellos nacen para competir en estos juegos y siempre son voluntarios. Para los profesionales, participar es todo un honor cuando, para los demás, ser tributos es sinónimo de "muerte premeditada". Siempre ganan.

Subo, junto con Gale, a nuestro carro cuando sale el Distrito 5 y los gritos decrecen. Para el sexto carro parecería que la gente del Capitolio se ha aburrido, ya que no se oye la misma emoción que al principio y, además, los atuendos ya no son tan excitantes: siempre los mismo trajes de árboles, vaqueros, semillas gigantes… Al salir el número 10, Cinna prende nuestras capas y yo espero sentir una especie de ardor recorrer mi espalda o mis brazos y cierro mis ojos. Para mi sorpresa, no ocurre nada. Tal vez me lo esperaba, por culpa de mi horripilante pesadilla con el bosque en llamas… pero eso ya no importa, porque una voz nos llama y, el par de caballos color azabache, tira nuestro carro al exterior, donde el público nos aclama y vitorea.

Nuestros trajes son llamativos e impresionantes: dejamos a los demás tributos como tontos.

Giro y miro a Cinna, quien hace un gesto de aprobación con su pulgar y luego gesticula algo que no logro entender. Miro a Gale, a quien tengo justo a mi lado, para saber si comprende, y creo que lo hace.

―Trata de ser lo más encantadora que puedas. Yo sé lo que hago ―me dice con mucha seguridad, tomando mi mano izquierda con su derecha. Luego, esboza una sonrisa de lado y saluda al público. Ondeo mi mano, saludando a toda la gente del Capitolio, con sus trajes especiales para la ocasión.

Hago lo que me dice y tiro un beso a la multitud y todos se pelean por tomarlo. Es gracioso ver cómo una docena de manos con uñas coloridas tratan de tomar la nada, como si ese mismo beso fuera tangible.

Gale luce extremadamente serio y sólo sonrió al principio. Su expresión corporal es de temer: está erguido, con la espalda recta, pero distante, como si todo fuera algo cotidiano para él.

Me acerco a su oído, luego de que su moretón vuelva a llamar mi atención.

―¿Qué le ocurrió a tu rostro? ―pregunto en un leve susurro.

―Hablamos más tarde ―me responde justo cuando pasamos junto a un grupo de muchachas que no deben de tener más de mi edad. Parece que su actitud es bastante atractiva para ellas porque, cuando les guiña un ojo, se vuelven locas: un par de ellas ríen, nerviosas, mientras una de ellas se desmaya. Ni que fuera un supermodelo… Igualmente, es gracioso verlas y escuchar lo que gritan _¡Me ha guiñado un ojo! ¡No! ¡Me lo ha guiñado a mí!_

Aclaman nuestros nombres, nuestros verdaderos nombres, como si fuéramos celebridades. Eso me molesta, pero creo a mi mejor amigo muchísimo más (aunque las apariencias no lo demuestren) porque estruja mi mano con la suya con odio, como si tratara de contenerse de no saltar y golpearlos, uno o uno, en el rostro.

Para cuando llegamos al podio, él me ayuda a bajar del carro y nos posicionamos al lado de la niña del Distrito 11 y su enorme acompañante. Ella me mira y sonríe, él aparta la vista, enfurecido. Gale le devuelve una mirada desafiante antes de que el Presidente Snow comience su eterno discurso sobre el por qué de los Juegos, lo que había ocurrido 74 años atrás y las estúpidas, digo… principales razones por las que debemos recordarlo.

Comienza el himno y Gale rodea mis hombros con uno de sus brazos, como si tratara de protegerme de… ¿la fija mirada de Snow sobre nosotros?

**Fin del Capítulo Dos.**

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí llegó este capítulo, espero les haya gustado ya que aquí se explica un poco el nombre de este fic, por causa de esa pesadilla y blah blah blah.<p>

Creo que no hace falta aclarar que, obviamente, el tercer capítulo va a tener 3.500 palabras (apróx.) como siempre.

¡Saludos! y déjenme una Review para dejar su opinión.


	3. El Primer Secreto

**¡Buenos días, tardes o noches!**

**Tercer capítulo… estoy impresionada por todo este tiempo libre que tengo y de toda mi inspiración porque escribí este capítulo en una patada. Me alegra que varios hayan puesto la historia en sus Favoritas cuando aún tenía ese primer capítulo y no había actualizado durante mucho tiempo. De verdad, ¡muchas gracias! (sí, lo estoy repitiendo nuevamente. ¿Algún problema? Amo a mis lectores)**

**Y me di cuenta [Gracias a mi amiga Amanda] de que tuve un error en la letra de la canción de El Árbol del Ahorcado… ¡Qué vergüenza! Ya lo reparé, no se preocupen.**

**Para los que me siguen de antes, el One Shot de Harmony va a continuar. En pequeños intervalos estoy tratando de terminar ese segundo y último capítulo que tanto me pidieron, que no cunda el pánico.**

**Espero les guste.**

**PD: También debo informarles que, aproximadamente, cada 3 capítulos voy a subir un POV de Gale sobre algo que no se muestre en los capítulos. Se darán cuenta enseguida sobre lo que escribiré cuando terminen este capítulo. En vez de ser 1,2,3 serían capítulos a, b, c… Porque, Katniss no tiene ojos por todos lados y no puede leer la mente de Gale… POR LO TANTO, la numeración no va a ser normal (lo entenderán luego).**

**Summary: **Gale ha perdido la cabeza postulándose como tributo conmigo. ¿Estoy enojada? Sí, pero el tormento de este horrible sueño en el que todo muere en llamas me distrae de los juegos. **Todo le pertenece Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Al Amanecer, cuando todo acabe<strong>

**Primera Parte: ****_Los Tributos_**

"El Primer Secreto"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 3:<em>**

Portia lleva a Gale con ella antes de que Effie suba conmigo al ascensor del Centro de Entrenamiento.

―Yo voy a subir con él luego, no se preocupen. Vayan adelantándose, no tardaremos demasiado ―asegura mientras se lo lleva.

―¡La cena estará lista en una hora! ―le grita Effie mientras ella se aleja. Su chillona voz me aturde. Portia asegura que estarán allí a tiempo y nosotras dos subimos a nuestro piso ―. ¡Sus trajes lucían hermosísimos! ―me decía, tocando la tela―. Hablé maravillas de ustedes dos. Le aseguré a la gente más importante que, si al carbón se lo somete bajo mucha presión, este se puede convertir en una hermosa perla. Lástima que sea Haymitch el que se hace cargo de los tratos con los patrocinadores… Igualmente, los van a tener comiendo de la mano, ¡y mucho más luego de esas manos entrelazadas y todo ese jueguito de rodear hombros! ―y suspira.

Paso por alto el comentario de la metamorfosis del carbón a perla (y los abrazos) y sólo asiento.

¿Para qué querría Portia llevárselo tan rápidamente? Cuando vuelva y estemos a solas, lo voy a interrogar. Lo que sí, espero que no sea nada grave…

Las puertas del elevador se abren y ella me acompaña a la que es mi nueva habitación. Es tan lujosa que refleja el Capitolio a la perfección. Mi nueva cama es de dos plazas (aunque parece de cuatro), los muebles están tallados en la madera de árboles exóticos y todo está decorado de una manera excéntrica pero a la vez preciosa.

Effie deja la habitación para mí sola y me desvisto para bañarme.

Aprieto botones al azar, como en el tren, embadurnándome el cabello con extrañas y viscosas sustancias que me dan asco pero que lo dejan lacio y brillante cuando lo seco con una máquina especial.

Visto lo primero que encuentro en el armario: pantalón, camisa, botas… Trenzo mi cabello, mirando mi reflejo en el espejo. Observo mis manos pero no son huesudas como en mi sueño, aunque estoy algo flacuchenta y no creo dar mucho que desear para los patrocinadores… No creo que ninguno quisiera gastar una insumable cantidad de dinero en un saco de huesos parlante.

Si pudiera apostar, lo haría por Gale. Desde el punto de vista de un ciudadano adinerado procedente del Capitolio, un muchacho que es fortachón, de fuerte carácter y, además, buen mozo, es mejor inversión que una muchacha escuálida y poco prometedora que únicamente sabe utilizar el arco y la flecha (instrumento que es difícil de encontrar en los juegos) cuando este chico puede darse maña con cualquier tipo de objeto punzante y un trozo de hilo o ramas.

Tal vez Portia quería presentarle algunos patrocinadores… tal vez patrocinadoras. Todo es posible en el retorcido mundo de los Juegos del Hambre.

Llaman a mi puerta y, cuando la abro, el hedor a rosas golpea mi rostro como un si fuese un fuerte codazo en la nariz.

Es Gale.

―¿Ya te has bañado? ―pregunto con una sonrisa pícara, aunque él sigue serio.

―La cena está lista. Vine a buscarte ―traspaso mi puerta en el mismo instante en el que empieza su marcha hacia el comedor. Tomo su brazo, obligándolo a darse la vuelta y mirarme.

―¿Te ha ocurrido algo? ¿Qué quería Portia? ¿De dónde sacaste ese horrible aroma si no te has bañado? ―saca mi mano de su brazo y luego la toma entre las suyas.

―No ocurrió nada, ¿vale? Luego hablamos de eso. No es nada… importante ―su voz suena segura pero no es buen mentiroso, en realidad nunca lo ha sido. Algo ocurrió y quiere ocultármelo. Asiento y entramos al comedor, donde nuestros estilistas, Haymitch y nuestra escolta, Effie, se encuentran.

La última parlotea en voz baja con Portia en el sofá, mientras toma el contenido de una pequeña taza de porcelana.

―¿De veras? No lo puedo creer. ¡Qué calamidad!

―Igualmente, no pude oír la charla. Estuve afuera todo el tiempo… ―aseguraba Portia, algo apenada. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué es lo que no pudo escuchar? Cuando entramos, Effie se levanta y nos sonríe.

―¡Alegría, alegría! ¡Miren quiénes se han dignado a aparecer! ―Haymitch se levanta de su asiento junto con Cinna, creo que también entablaban una conversación ―. ¡Pero si son las estrellas de la inauguración! ―agrega dejándole su tacita a un muchacho pelirrojo. Se acerca a nosotros y nos abraza―. Estuvieron más que geniales… ¡Fueron una pareja estupenda!

―Explosiva ―Cinna levanta su copa, como si quisiera brindar por nuestro éxito.

Todos tomamos asiento alrededor de la mesa y Effie sigue halagando nuestra actitud y aspecto durante mucho tiempo.

―¡Hermosos los trajes, Cinna y Portia! De verdad que los felicito… ¡lucían encantadores! ―nuestros estilistas ríen y agradecen, con modestia. Pero Haymitch no emite ni una sola palabra, hasta que nuestra escolta hace ese último comentario.

―Explosivos. Feroces. Desafiantes, pero atractivos a la vista. No lucían para nada encantadores ―toma un trago de vino y Effie ríe incómodamente, también tomando de su vaso.

La comida es deliciosa, como la del tren. Un plato, detrás del otro, es servido sin dejar pasar 5 miserables segundos de descanso. El estómago me explota y giro para saber la condición de Gale: no ha hablado en dos horas y me preocupa porque nunca calla su opinión y, estoy segura, de que debería de haber corregido a Effie cuando volvió a repetir el comentario del carbón convertido en perla, cuando en realidad este se transforma en diamante. Luce extraño, como si estuviera traumado. ¿Estarían hablando de él antes? ¿Habría formado parte de la charla que Portia no había logrado escuchar? Bueno, todo puede ser posible en este mundo subalterno de los Juegos del Hambre…

―¡Ahora viene el pastel que _alguien_ ha ordenado para ustedes dos! ―canturrea Effie. Gale esboza su segunda sonrisa de la noche, yo la cuarta sólo contando la cena. Entra una muchacha de pelo rojizo con una bandeja en su mano, tapada por una servilleta blanca. Cuando la quita, la apoya sobre la mesa y la prende fuego. ―¡Llamas! ¿No les encanta?

Haymitch rueda los ojos, Cinna y su compañera ríen y Gale observa sorprendido, mientras que yo no sé si huir o seguir luciendo encantadora. Esa tarta… prendida fuego… luce, justamente, como el bosque en llamas. Mi bosque en llamas, el de mi maldito sueño. Escojo la segunda opción.

―Maravilloso… ―estoy careciente de habla―. ¿Acaso lo has prendido con alcohol? ―le pregunto a la chica que asiente sonriente. Esos ojos, ese cabello y rostro me recuerdan a… ―¡Oye! ¡Yo te conozco!

Mis acompañantes adultos me observan como halcones al mismo tiempo que mis entrañas se contraen. Esta chica… ni siquiera sé su nombre, pero sé que debo de tener algún mal recuerdo sobre ella. Seguro es horrible, porque me siento culpable cuando ella sacude su cabeza, negando.

―¡Completamente absurdo! ―dice Effie―. ¿Cómo vas a conocer a una avox? No seas tonta…

―¿Avox? ―parezco una estúpida preguntando eso.

―Alguien que ha cometido un delito; les cortan la lengua para que no puedan hablar― contesta Haymitch, dejando su vaso sobre la mesa―. Seguramente será una traidora. No es probable que la conozcas.

―Igualmente, sólo tenemos permitido dirigirles la palabra para darles una orden. Es obvio que no la conoces.

Comienzo a balbucear, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a todas esas acusaciones, hasta que Gale despierta de su especie de shock al ver a la muchacha.

―Debes de estar confundiéndote con… Madge ―dice fríamente. Al parecer, el recuerdo de mi amiga acarrea un poco de furia. ¿Será por la discusión del día anterior, cuando fuimos a llevarle las fresas y casi la manda a volar cuando dijo que "debía estar bonita por si llegaban a sortearla"? No sé la respuesta, pero todos lo observan atentos ―Sí, la hija del alcalde. Tu amiga, ¿o no? Para mí es muy parecida.

―Sí. Estoy segura ―afirmo, aunque ellas sólo se parecen en el blanco del ojo: una rubia y adinerada, mientras la otra es pelirroja, pobre y, además, prisionera de las garras del Capitolio.

La tensión decrece en la mesa y sonríen.

―Lo pedí yo. Digo, el pastel. Por su fogoso debut ―dice Cinna y todos olvidan mi estúpido comentario sobre la chica que ya ha abandonado la habitación.

Comemos una buena rebanada y luego todos nos dirigimos al salón, donde Effie charlaba con Portia hasta que llegamos, para observar la repetición de la ceremonia de inauguración. Muchas parejas causan una buena impresión, pero ninguna obtiene tantos elogios o causa tanta conmoción en el público. Hasta nuestro equipo deja escapar una exclamación cuando salimos del Centro de Renovación.

―¿De quién fue la idea de las manos? ―pregunta Haymitch.

―De Cinna ―responde Portia, aunque un poco acongojada.

―El toque justo de rebeldía. Muy bonito.

¡Por supuesto! Todas las demás parejas se encuentran distantes y hacen de cuenta de que su compañero ni siquiera existe, mientras que nosotros parecemos una pareja de vencedores relucientes. Nuestra actitud ha destacado tanto como nuestros trajes.

Muestran la parte en la que oímos el himno y Gale rodea mis hombros. Effie suspira y me dan ganas de pegarle yo misma una patada.

―¿Y lo del abrazo? ¿A quién se le ocurrió? ―dice ella esbozando felicidad.

Portia dirige su mirada hacia Gale y sonríe casi melancólicamente.

―Fue… un impulso del momento ―dice este en su defensa, con una voz casi inaudible. Giro sonriente, casi riendo, pero él baja la vista.

―¡Buena elección! Si continúas siguiendo tus instintos de ese modo llegarán más que lejos ―dice nuestra escolta. _¿Acaso nadie se dio cuenta de la forma en la que Snow nos miraba en el podio?, _pienso.

―Mañana, en el desayuno, hablaremos sobre lo que nos va a importar de ahora en adelante: estrategias y el entrenamiento. Ahora vayan a sus habitaciones y descansen. ―dice Haymitch, cuando termina la presentación―. Dejen que los adultos charlen.

Me levanto de la mesa, deseo unas buenas noches, y Gale me acompaña por un estrecho pasillo hacia nuestros cuartos. Cuando llegamos al mío, se apoya en el marco de mi puerta.

―Madge ha cambiado un poco, ¿no te parece? Al fin y al cabo, creo que ha llegado al Capitolio como lo había prevenido ―sonríe pícaramente y… ha vuelto a ser el de antes. ―¿Quieres ir al tejado y hablar de tartas en llamas?

―¿Tejado? ―pregunto alzando una ceja.

―Cinna me lo enseñó cuando llegué con Portia. El viento es bastante fuerte y no deja que escuches con extrema claridad ―dice mientras me arrastra subiendo escaleras, tomándome del brazo con fuerza ―La vista es preciosa…

Llegamos y… es verdad. Estoy anonadada por tanta belleza junta: luces resplandecientes, edificios de innumerable cantidad de pisos que parecen rozar unas nubes violetas en el cielo, y la gentecilla allí abajo luce como pequeñas hormigas coloridas.

―Ven a ver el jardín. Me hace recordar al bosque ―vuelve a llevarme a rastras hasta un lugar en la cúpula donde hay masetas con flores exóticas y helechos que lo hacen lucir como una pequeña selva. Unas campanillas produce un tintineo casi metálico que se pierde entre el sonido de unas leves ráfagas de viento que hacen bailar hojas.

Vuelvo a mirar hacia el balcón, desde el cual observé el esplendor del Capitolio, pensando que cualquier tributo suicida podría tirarse desde allí.

―¿Acaso piensas arrojarte al vacío? Yo no lo haría; hay una especie de campo magnético que te arroja devuelta hacia el tejado. Cinna me contó eso. Siempre se preocupan por nuestra seguridad… ―afirma lo último con una sonrisa melancólica.

―¿Seguro de que aquí no nos escucharán?

―Sí. Yo sé lo que hago.

Me arrojo al suelo, cerca de una enorme planta que no sé nombrar, y tapo mi rostro con una de sus hojas.

―No lo puedo creer, Gale. Era ella, la chica del bosque.

La recuerdo bien y con lujo de detalle. Estábamos cazando los dos, como siempre yo con mi arco y él con sus trampas y cuchillos, hasta que las aves a nuestro alrededor callaron, menos una que emitía una especie de llamado de advertencia: cosa que no es buen presagio. De la nada, la chica avox corría con un muchacho. El aspecto de los dos era desastroso; su ropa estaba hecha jirones y tenían ojeras, parecían cansados de tanto correr pero estoy segura de que mover sus piernas significaba sobrevivir.

Un aerodeslizador tomó lugar en el antes despejado cielo azul, y arrojó una red hacia la chica al mismo tiempo que, una especie de lanza atada a un cable, atravesaba al chico. Creo que gritó el nombre del muchacho cuando los subían. Luego, volvió a desaparecer y todo volvió a la normalidad.

―No nos vio, Catnip. Estábamos bajo ese saliente rocoso…

―Recuerdo sus ojos, clavados en los míos. Antes de que llegara el aerodeslizador, nos gritó pidiendo ayuda. ¿Y si los hubiéramos ayudado? ―temblorosa, quito la hoja de mi rostro y lo miro, parado frente a mí, apoyado contra una pared con los brazos cruzados. Más le vale que abandone ese tono burlón de antes…

―Por lo menos hay que agradecer que sigue viva…

–No creo que el hecho de convertirse en una avox pueda calificarse como "tener una vida". Les cortan la lengua y no pueden emitir una sola palabra; lo peor de todo es que tienen que servirle a la alta sociedad del estúpido Capitolio, quienes refriegan en su rostro todo su encanto, joyas y riquezas mientras que ellos no pueden hacer nada, a no ser seguir sus estúpidas órdenes ―estoy comenzando a enojarme, porque siento que me arde la sangre y me duele la cabeza. Gale rueda los ojos ―. ¿Acaso tú no eres el de las ideas revolucionarias?

―Escucha, lo hecho está hecho. Ya no se puede hacer nada. Sus vidas continúan. Tal vez no serán de lo mejor, pero tienen lo que muchas personas de la Veta desearían: un techo, ropa impecable y comida. No podrán entablar conversaciones pero le han perdonado la vida, y eso vale mucho en Panem ―frunzo el ceño y arranco una flor que se encuentra cerca de mí. Él plancha su cabello hacia atrás y suspira―. Si hubiera sido por mí, no sólo les habría dicho que de verdad sabía quién era, también les habría gritado que sigue siendo un ser humano aunque sea una traidora, ¿vale? Ahora no me mires más con esa cara de cachorro herido que me retuerce el estómago ―se sienta contra la columna y apoya la cabeza contra la misma, cerrando sus ojos. ―. Pensar que pronto podría llegar a ser como ellos… ―susurra casi para sus adentros, aunque lo escucho.

_¿Por qué vas a convertirte en un avox? Por Dios, Gale… qué estupidez estarás a punto de hacer._

Lo mejor sería que cambiemos de tema o podría llegar a ahorcarme con la enredadera que ahora tengo a mi lado, ya que me levanté del suelo y estoy caminando por entre unos pasillos.

―Sería mejor que hablemos de otra cosa, ¿no lo crees? ―digo, abriéndome paso entre unos arbustos para interiores que no me dejan seguir mi curso. Levanta los hombros: lo deja a mi disposición―. Bueno, primero lo primero. ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu rostro antes de la ceremonia?

Él ríe.

―Oh, es una historia graciosa… pero estoy seguro de que no querrás escucharla.

―Te equivocas: quiero saber qué ocurrió.

Lo bueno de ser amiga de Gale es que podemos cambiar el punto de una conversación cuando queramos y siempre aceptamos nuestras opiniones (porque casi siempre resultan ser similares). Él es el rebelde, el que está siempre a la defensiva contra el Capitolio; mientras que yo soy la que se preocupa por callarlo cuando tratamos de cruzar la alambrada. Era de esperar que la historia sobre su golpe comenzara con una discusión con su propio equipo de preparación: al parecer, querían depilarlo con cera (como hicieron conmigo) y se rehusó a que le tocaran siquiera un pelo. Le pegó a un hombre (Oswald), y este le devolvió una cachetada antes de correr a llamar a Portia.

Mi mirada refleja mi desacuerdo hacia su comportamiento.

―¿Qué esperabas? Ya me había dejado arreglar las manos y depilarme las cejas ―me muestra sus manos, con repulsión en el rostro ―. Míralas… ¡parecen de niña!

―Sí, bueno. Pero le prometimos a Haymitch que íbamos a dejar que hicieran lo que quisieran…

―Querían depilar mis brazos, piernas y… abajo también, Katniss ―dice lo último sonrojado, pero luego sacude mis hombros como si estuviera loco, casi gritando―. ¡ABAJO TAMBIÉN! ―alzo una ceja y me suelta―. Igualmente, eso no termina allí. Cuando Portia llegó, me pegó un puñetazo en la mandíbula, y me dijo… ―aclara su garganta e imita la voz de su estilista―. "Esto es por rebelarte contra mí. De todos modos, el violeta te queda bien en el rostro y te hará lucir mucho más peligroso."

Río por su actuación, no puedo evitarlo.

―Dijo que no le iba a contar a Haymitch porque ya sabía de nuestro acuerdo… ―agrega tejiendo una especie de canasta con hojas.

―¿Y qué ocurrió con… ya sabes…? ―digo tímidamente, tratando de no reír, cuando me da pudor hablar de ese tipo de asuntos.

―Intacto ―deja la canastilla sobre el suelo y levanta su pantalón hasta la rodilla y puedo ver que no carece de vello―. Salvo las cejas, no me arrancaron ningún otro pelo. ¿Acaso quieres verificarlo con mayor profundidad o…?

―_NO, NO, NO, NO_ ―digo, alarmada, tapando mis ojos con las manos. Escucho su risa y vuelvo a abrirlos―. Por un segundo pensé que no volvería a escucharte reír de esa manera. Cuando fuiste a buscarme lucías… alterado. ¿Qué ocurrió con Portia?

―Sólo me presentó a un patrocinador que, al parecer, es muy importante. No es un hombre muy encantador que digamos… le gustan las rosas, por el eso el perfume. Descuida, no me ocurrió nada. Despreocúpate. ―sonríe de lado y mira la hora en un reloj de bolsillo que utiliza como cadena. Alto, ¿y esa cadena? ¿Desde cuándo tiene eso?... ―. Ya es tarde. Deberíamos irnos.

―¿Y eso? ―pregunto, pero vuelve a guardarlo inmediatamente.

―Nada, un viejo regalo. No es nada… Vamos a dormir ―me toma del brazo y me obliga a bajar casi a los tropezones: este hábito ya me está cansando. Cuando llegamos al pasillo de nuestras habitaciones, escuchamos unas voces provenientes del cuarto de Haymitch. Nos acercamos con cautela a su puerta y tratamos de oír.

―¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo? ―dice con cierto temor.

―Sí. Completamente segura, yo misma lo llevé. Pensé que lo mejor sería que tuvieras una charla con él… ―dice una voz femenina. Es Portia. ¿Será lo mismo que le contaba a Effie Trinket?

―Creo que deberé tener una charla con el niño bonito mañana… ―siento el ruido del cristal contra la mesa cuando apoya su vaso de licor luego de tomarse un trago. Gale tironea de mi brazo, nuevamente, y me lleva a mi habitación. Estoy segura de que él es el "niño bonito".

―Gale, dime con quién hablaste ―digo cuando llegamos a mi puerta.

―Ya te dije que con ese patrocinador importante.

―Pues, dime cuál era su nombre ―ahora va a tener que demostrar sus cualidades de buen mentiroso, de las cuales carece.

―Plutchard algo… No lo sé, no me interesa ―hace un movimiento con su mano, quitándole importancia.

―¿Podrías decirme por qué Haymitch suena tan temeroso? ―alzo una ceja, esperando una respuesta convincente.

―Seguro pensará que será mi único patrocinador o se habrá quedado sin licor. Buenas noches ―me da un beso en la mejilla y luego sale corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

Paso por alto ese beso y entro a mi cuarto, dándome cuenta de que está ocultándome algo, y eso no me agrada.

**Fin del Capítulo Tres**

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Es un capítulo muy simple, y es obvio que Gale está algo hiperactivo… digo, por su comportamiento. Jajaja.<p>

Saludos y, no desesperen por el POV de Gale.


	4. Bonus A

**Hola, ¡otra vez!**

**Aquí les presentaré el POV de Gale, el primero entre un par.**

**Gracias por las reviews, de enserio. Debo admitir que el último capítulo fue de mucha conversación, pero en este ocurrirán cosas muchísimo más importantes que sólo charlas.**

**Agregando, ¡Gracias por tu dedicación, Amanda! Te dedico este capítulo a ti (aunque los anteriores también son para ti, aunque no te lo haya dicho) porque vas a entrar en la retorcida mente de Gale Hawthorne, nuestro chico de las trampas [inserte suspiro aquí].**

**Espero les guste.**

**Summary: **Gale ha perdido la cabeza postulándose como tributo conmigo. ¿Estoy enojada? Sí, pero el tormento de este horrible sueño en el que todo muere en llamas me distrae de los juegos. **Todo le pertenece Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Al Amanecer, cuando todo acabe<strong>

**Primera Parte: ****_Los Tributos_**

**Capítulo A**

* * *

><p>―¿Qué te pareció? ―me pregunta cuando la ayudo a bajar de nuestro carro al terminar la Ceremonia de Inauguración.<p>

―Podría haber sido peor ―digo encogiéndome de hombros, aunque aún siento los ojos de serpiente de Snow en mi espalda, como si estos pudiesen seguir cada uno de mis movimientos desde que culminó la ceremonia. ¿Por qué nos veía de esa forma? Tal vez de verdad lucíamos extremadamente llamativos… pero eso lo pensaría Portia, mi "adorable" estilista que me regaló ese también "adorable" puñetazo. El comportamiento de este hombre me da mala espina, pero el dolor de mi mandíbula es atroz y logra distraerme un poco del asunto.

―¿Qué estás pensando, Gale? ―vuelve a preguntarme mientras nos dirigimos hacia donde se encuentran nuestros estilistas y Effie, luego de que apagaran las llamas de nuestros trajes. Haymitch debe de estar firmando acuerdos sobre su eterno patrocinio al alcohol del Quemador…

―Nada. Me duele el golpe… ―toco mi mandíbula, pero Katniss frunce el ceño: sabe que no sé mentir.

―Sí, claro. Por supuesto. Luego me cuentas la historia de ese ser con vida propia que tienes en el mentón ―me mira desafiante, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Para cuando llegamos, Cinna nos felicita y se aleja, dejando a las dos mujeres con nosotros.

―Es verdad, le da un aire… ―dice Effie, señalando mi moretón, aunque no puede terminar su frase porque mi estilista la interrumpe.

―Salvajemente sofisticado ―Portia ríe como si no hubiera ocurrido nada horas atrás. ¿Sabrá que estoy planeando vengarme? ―. Discúlpenme, señoritas, pero debo llevarme al muchacho ―sonríe y dudo si acercarme a ella o no. Decido hacerlo y noto confusión en el rostro de Katniss.

―Pero en una hora va a estar la cena servida… ―Effie titubea al decir eso. Ya he averiguado el punto débil de ella: no cambies su programada agenda.

―Yo voy a subir con él luego, no se preocupen. Vayan adelantándose, no tardaremos demasiado. ―asegura Portia mientras me lleva del brazo, esbozando felicidad. Escucho la chillona voz de mi escolta, repitiendo que en una hora estará la cena.

La sonrisa de mi acompañante desaparece cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente del elevador, casi cruzando la única puerta de salida del establecimiento (sin contar por donde entraron los carros),

―Alguien quiere hablar contigo ―escupe cuando entramos a un lujoso automóvil. No puedo creer que esté dentro de uno de estos. Sólo los había visto por la tele, pero en este preciso instante estoy sobre un sofisticado asiento forrado en cuero blanco. Portia me pelliza para que salga de mi nube―. Te he dicho que alguien quiere hablar contigo.

―¿De veras? ¿Alguien quiere hacer eso? ―frunzo el ceño y acaricio mi brazo. ¿Habrá algún lugar en el que esta mujer no pueda lastimarme físicamente?

―Sí ―llegamos a la puerta de una enorme mansión que tiene el sello del Capitolio. No debe de ser la casa de… ¿o si?

Bajamos los dos del coche y un par de muchachos pelirrojos abren las enormes compuertas de roble sólido, de una sola pieza, para que pasemos. Son avoxes.

Los observo por un segundo y las tripas se me retuercen. Aún escucho el grito de la chica que huía de aquí, cuando estaba en el bosque. ¿Qué había gritado esa chica? ¿Adam, Michael, Christian? Sólo recuerdo ese cuerpo inerte, del muchacho que la acompañaba, atravesado por esa extraña lanza. Portia me da un codazo y atravesamos el umbral.

Es un hermoso edificio, de paredes revestidas en mármol como el suelo y con techo abovedado. La persona que vive aquí debe de tener una fortuna… aunque tengo una vaga idea de quién es.

Cruzamos un estrecho pasillo, alumbrado por candelabros, por el que llegamos a otro que termina en una puerta con… rosas talladas a mano.

Portia me detiene antes de que siquiera toque el pomo de la misma.

―Yo sé que debes de pensar que, por lo del golpe, no debes de agradarme en lo absoluto―dice ella, tomándome de brazo―. Y también que soy una loca. Pero la verdad es que me caes bien y yo quiero… me gustaría que supieras que, la idea de Cinna de hacer que ustedes dos simulen ser tan amigos…

―Pero eso es lo que somos en verdad. Mejores amigos ―estoy perdiendo la paciencia. Típico del Capitolio: no te conocen pero te juntan en la misma bolsa que a todos. Que haya muchos que simulen ser amigos en este horrendo lugar, no significa que Catnip y yo también seamos tan farsantes como ellos. Lo mismo ocurrió con la época oscura, en la que los rebeldes entraron en acción; había muchos que eran completamente inocentes, pero igual los mataron como a todos los demás.

―¿Podrías dejarme terminar? ―giro los ojos y ella continua―. No me agrada la idea, me parece arriesgada, pero confío plenamente en mi compañero. ¿Sabes con quién te llevo a hablar ahora? ―ella suelta mi brazo.

―Tengo a alguien en mente… ―admito, ya que es la verdad.

―Bueno, entonces puedo decirte que esta persona pidió, explícitamente, que te llevara con él tras la finalización de la Ceremonia ―apunta a mi pecho con una de las largas uñas (garras), color turquesa, de su mano derecha―. Hagas lo que hagas, trátalo con respeto… si es que no quieres terminar muerto o, muchísimos peor, como un avox atendiendo a la gente del Capitolio que tanto detestas ―me sorprende que sepa lo que pienso sobre ella y todos los habitantes de este lugar―. Sí, además de loca soy una persona que entiende el comportamiento de la gente, como el tuyo en el Centro de Renovación.

―Se va a dar cuenta de que no soy simplemente uno de sus juguetes ―le digo alejando su mano, repudiando que haga de cuenta que sabe cómo soy, cuando no tiene la más mínima idea de nada.

Gira alrededor de mí y quita mi capa de malla.

―Por favor, trata de evitar firmar tu sentencia de muerte… ―dobla el pedazo de tela con un ligero movimiento. Su voz suena casi como una súplica. Tal vez, bajo toda esa capa de ropa extravagante y maquillaje, haya una persona de verdad.

―Trataré ―esbozo una sonrisa de lado y me acerco a la puerta.

―Espera ―me toma del brazo, nuevamente, clavando sus uñas―. Por cierto… encontré esto en tu vagón, cuando revisaba qué era lo que traías de tu distrito… Tuve que hacer unos arreglos para que me dejaran sacarlo ―aca el viejo reloj de bolsillo de mi padre de su chaqueta. Lo quito de su mano y lo aferro contra mi pecho.

―Sí, eso es mío ―ella baja la mirada, como si estuviera apenada. Yo lo cuelgo alrededor de mi cuello y lo escondo bajo mi traje.

―Sé que está mal husmear entre los objetos ajenos pero… lo abrí. ―_¡¿Qué? ¡¿Lo abrió?¡ ¡Pero quién le dio permiso para hacer eso!_ Este relicario es una de las cosas más preciadas que tengo. Es completamente personal. Allí tengo... ―. Gale, vi el interior y… Buena suerte―acaricia mi hombro y vuelve a alejarse por el pasillo.

Giro hacia la puerta, respiro profundo y… toco una sola vez.

Esta abre de inmediato y huelo un fuerte hedor a rosas. Ya no puede llamarse perfume lo que proviene de ese jarrón al lado del escritorio central. Son rosas blancas, seguro que genéticamente alteradas, porque ninguna flor real podría emanar tanto olor.

Una biblioteca se mueve y deja descubierta una especie de entrada secreta, por la que sale un hombre canoso y de rostro flacuchento, que resalta una incalculable cantidad de arrugas. Él no llega ni a mis hombros, pero su rostro podría llegar a espantar a cualquiera, menos a mí. Detrás de él entra, esta vez, una muchacha avox con un vaso de agua y una píldora en la palma de una de sus manos.

Cruzo una mirada con la chica y ella parece asustada al verme. Sí, es ella, es la chica del bosque. La que gritó pidiéndome ayuda, la que estaba sufriendo en el bosque… la pobre chica con la que hice la vista gorda.

―Adelante, Sr. Hawthorne ―dice el Presidente Snow, sonriente. Puedo ver sus encías inflamadas y sus dientes manchados con sangre. ¿Acaso se le lastimó la boca o es que estaba tomándola antes de que yo entre? Traspaso el umbral y él toma su píldora, junto con todo el contenido del elegante vaso de cristal. La chica huye por el mismo pasadizo de antes y mi garganta se cierra ―. Por favor, tome asiento. No me gusta dejar a mis invitados de pie ―ahora sus dientes se van tan blancos como la rosa artificial que tiene en la solapa de su traje a medida.

Se sitúa en su cómoda silla de escritorio y hace un gesto con su mano, volviendo a invitarme a sentarme frente a él.

―Por favor, insisto ―trata de lucir agradable sonriéndome, aunque esa especie de mueca que formula con sus labios hinchados es horrorosa. No importa, hago lo que me pide. -¿Quiere un trago? ¿Licor, tal vez?

―Gracias, Señor, pero soy demasiado joven para beber ―no sonrío y soy un poco cortante.

―Sabia decisión ―asiente con la cabeza y desiste de llamar a alguno de sus asistentes ―. ¿Vio a esa muchacha de recién? ―esta vez, yo asiento―. Ella va a servirle a usted, a la Srta. Everdeen y a todo su equipo en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Es muy educada, no se preocupe.

Está haciendo esto a propósito. Aunque… no puede saber nada sobre lo que ocurrió ese día ¿verdad?

―¿La conoce de algún lugar? Lo digo por la expresión de temor que ha aparecido en su rostro.

―Por supuesto que no. Es que… nunca había visto a un avox. ¿De verdad no pueden hablar? ―pregunto, tratando de parecer un poco más blando y agradable.

―Sí, les cortamos la lengua. Por eso es que le digo que es muy educada: nunca dice una sola barbaridad ―Snow ríe y yo trato mostrar mi sonrisa más amplia, cuando su comportamiento me da asco. Lo peor es que no dijo "le cortan la lengua", explícitamente comento qué _les cortamos_ la lengua.

―Muy gracioso, Señor ―me obligo a pronunciar la palabra "Señor", nuevamente. ¿Por qué le debo respeto a este hombre? ―. Discúlpeme pero… ¿podría saber para qué me ha llamado con tanta urgencia?

―Todo a su tiempo, Sr. Hawthorne… ―se levanta y camina alrededor de mi silla―. Sus trajes lucían espléndidos. El fuego le sienta bastante bien. Y ese moretón le da un toque…

―¿Salvajemente sofisticado? ―repito la misma frase que había dicho Portia y el hombre sonríe. _Que deje de mostrar sus horrorosos dientes de una vez por todas, por favor, _pienso.

―Creo que es la expresión justa para describir su atuendo, Sr. Hawthorne ―se acerca a la puerta de cristal que lleva al balcón, desde el cual él observa todo. Pone sus manos detrás de la espalda y contempla el Capitolio ―Me comentaron que usted conoce a la Srta. Everdeen… en profundidad.

―Pues le han otorgado muy buena información, Señor ―con que vine a hablar sobre Katniss… Esta charla se está tornando interesante… ―¿Qué más sabe sobre nosotros? –pregunto, cortésmente.

―Veamos... Me informaron que usted la aprecia mucho, mejor dicho, que se aprecian mutuamente. Algunas personas dijeron que, dadas las circunstancias de que están participando en los Juegos, abandonaron las esperanzas de que se casen… ―había escuchado que la gente pensaba que podríamos ser una buena pareja, pero esto ya es el colmo. El Presidente Snow vuelve a girar hacia mí ―. ¿Mis informantes son de confianza o me han proporcionado chismes absurdos?

―Nos apreciamos, pero no hasta el punto de casarnos. Además, ella dijo que nunca querrá traer hijos a este mundo…

―Entonces, por lo menos, usted también ha pensado como toda la gente de su distrito. Por lo menos una vez ―me estoy hundiendo yo sólo. Sacudo la cabeza sonriendo de lado.

―No, Señor. Sólo somos buenos amigos ―afirmo y observo los cuadros que decoran la habitación. No me había dado cuenta, pero tienen un aire oscuro que lograría intimidar a cualquier invitado. En total son 5: un hogar abandonado, un prado en llamas, un jarrón chino hecho pedazos contra un fondo negro, ¿rosas manchadas con las que parecen ser gotas de pintura roja? y, la más llamativa y aterradora de todas… Son tres imágenes que forman una sola: de izquierda a derecha, la primera es un niño llorando, la segunda es el mismo niño pero siendo abrazado por una mujer (quien supongo es su madre), y la última es el mismo chico, pero ya convertido en un muchacho, con un cuchillo en una mano, un trozo de cuero cabelludo en la otra y… gotas de sangre en su sonriente rostro.

¿Qué ocurre en la retorcida mente de este hombre? Los primeros cuatro cuadros eran medianamente aceptables, pero este último (que por cierto es el más grande de todos) es repulsivo y aterrador. Es un sádico amante de la sangre. Estoy seguro de que la toma como si fuera agua de vertiente.

―¿Sólo eso, nada más? ―pregunta acongojado, y su grave voz me obliga a dejar de observar los ojos del chico del cuadro. Estos emanan felicidad y ambición: ganas de conseguir más víctimas a las cuales rebanarle el cuello o cortarle los dedos de las manos. Ahora me doy cuenta de que esa pintura refleja el sentido de los Juegos: convertir a corderos en leones o, mejor dicho… niños inocentes en asesinos despiadados.

―Sólo eso, Señor ―afirmo agachando la vista de su mirada punzante y sus ojos de serpiente.

―Qué lástima… ―ahora se dirige a otra parte de su despacho, donde se encuentran sus rosas. Toma una y la huele con satisfacción ―. ¿Le gustan, Sr. Hawthorne? ―no espera a que conteste y prosigue ―. Supongo que, con sus huidas al bosque con su amiga, debe de saber bastante acerca de plantas, ¿o me equivoco?

Sabe lo del bosque. Estoy muerto. No, los dos estamos muertos.

Tampoco contesto: no soy bueno con las palabras y el silencio es una de mis mejores armas.

―¿Sabía que, hace muchísimos años, mucho antes de que Panem naciera, se teñían las flores con sangre? Verá, el tallo de cualquier vegetal tiene unas "cañerías" internas llamadas "vasos". El tallo de una rosa (como el de todas las plantas) posee de dos tipos, pero el nombre de estos no importa, lo que es interesante es que nuestros antepasados vertían sangre de las presas que cazaban o… de algún enemigo al que mataban…en el agua de los floreros y, de ese modo, pigmentaban este hermosísimo tipo de rosa blanca, porque esos vasos hacían que la sustancia llegue hasta los pétalos. Ahora se utilizan colorantes artificiales, pero así fue como comenzó todo… ―me mira, supongo que esperando algún tipo de reacción, pero yo sigo mirándolo concentradamente.

―La verdad que no lo sabía.

―Me lo imaginaba ―se sienta en su escritorio, luego de apoyar la flor sobre una pequeña mesa―. ¿Qué tan fuerte es usted, Sr. Hawthorne?

―¿Disculpe?

―Eso mismo, qué tan fuerte es física y psicológicamente.

―Creo que lo suficiente para sobrevivir hasta el final de los Juegos, Señor ―sonríe burlonamente, como si estuviera diciendo un chiste.

―Muchos me han dicho eso, jovencito. La verdad pareces bastante fuerte, aunque no te vendría mal un poco de ayuda extra en el Estadio, ¿no lo crees? ―_¿acaso está insinuando que…?_ ―Sr. Hawthorne: yo lo he llamado para hacerle una propuesta. ¿Estaría dispuesto a hacer unos trabajos para mí? Son muy simples y tendrá fuerzas suficientes para cuidar de su amiga.

―¿Qué tipo de… trabajos?

_Por favor que no sean…_

―Presentaciones privadas. Fiestas, cenas particulares… Además, su rostro es lo suficientemente rentable como para ganar unos cuantos paracaídas plateados ―hace un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

_Presentaciones privadas… _odio la manera en que lame sus hinchados labios cuando pronuncia esas dos palabras.

Puede que tenga 18 años, pero no soy ningún tonto: "presentaciones privadas" son las que protagoniza el jefe de los agentes de la paz del Distrito 12; mujeres de todas las edades visitan su hogar, ofreciéndose a su disposición, a cambio de comida, ropa o dinero.

―Lo lamento, pero quiero guardar todas mis fuerzas para el Estadio.

_No soy uno más de todos tus juguetitos de porcelana._

―Bueno, está bien. Es su decisión y la respeto.

Me levanto para irme, y espero que quede en claro que nunca dejaré que yo sea el dueño de la sangre que bebe con tanto gusto, que nunca dejaré que me manipule como a un títere, que nunca…

―No, espere Sr. Hawthorne. Tal vez podría resumirle esta charla en palabras más simples que un chico inculto de la Veta como usted pueda comprender… No me sirves muerto, pero tampoco vivo, por lo que me da igual matarle; pero creo que usted se dará cuenta de que, su tan apreciada Srta. Everdeen, tal vez necesite un poco de ayuda extra durante su estadía en los juegos. ¿No lo cree? Además, reconozco una amenaza cuando la veo, y ustedes dos son una.

Giro sobre mis talones y miro, fijamente, sus ojos de serpiente.

―Yo me postulé para protegerla. Mientras yo siga con vida, ella está a salvo.

―Justamente a eso quería llegar, Sr. Hawthorne… ―acerca su silla al escritorio, se acerca a mí y me entrega la rosa que había dejado sobre la mesa ―. Tal vez su corazón no lata por demasiado tiempo en los juegos… ―la tomo y siento cómo las espinas se clavan en la palma de mi mano―. Ahora ya puede retirarse. Buenas noches, Sr. Hawthorne. Espero que reconsidere mi propuesta―sonríe y abro la puerta.

―Buenas noches… Señor ―Nunca me había costado tanto pronunciar una estúpida palabra.

Ahora no solo mi vida está en riesgo, sino también la de Katniss.

Igualmente, soy un idiota al pensar que, al postularme por ella, todo iba a ser fácil. Es obvio que en cualquier momento iba a pisar la rama pero… no me había imaginado que iba a ser de este modo. ¿Por qué somos una amenaza para la maldita serpiente de Snow? Somos un simple par de adolecentes…que escapan y cazan ilegalmente.

Cruzo el pasillo, destrozando la flor de ese hombre que me llamó estúpido, hasta llegar a un salón en el que hay unos agentes de la paz discutiendo con una mujer de cabello corto, con una capa colgando al hombro… es Portia.

―Quiero ver a mi muchacho.

―Señora: no tenemos órdenes de permitir que cruce por aquí.

―¡¿Señora? ―otro punto débil descubierto: es joven y que la traten de anciana la molesta―. No he cortado mis uñas en semanas y no dudaré en utilizarlas ―cierra su puño como si fuera un gato atrapando un ave al vuelo.

Los agentes tratan de detenerla y noto en su ceño fruncido que se está impacientando.

Me acerco con cautela a ellos, ya que están de espaldas a mi persona.

―¿Portia? ―pregunto, alzando una ceja. Ella se abre paso con sus brazos entre los dos gorilas como si fueran niñitos de 5 años y me abraza. No soy del tipo que responde al afecto, por lo que no la rodeo con mis brazos y sigo con mi postura firme: al fin y al cabo, ella fue la que husmeó entre mis pertenencias. Cuando me suelta, les dirijo una mirada desafiante a los guardias y ellos se van.

―¡Pensé que no ibas a salir nunca más de allí! ―mira la rosa. Me doy cuenta porque sus ojos se llenan de terror al verla y sus pupilas se contraen. Me la quita y acaricia las perforaciones que tengo en la palma derecha.

―Es una estúpida planta con espinas.

Portia suelta mi mano con una mueca en los labios en el mismo instante que la chica avox, del despacho presidencial, aparece para acompañarnos al lujoso auto de horas atrás. Abre la puerta trasera y mi estilista toma su lugar al lado de la ventanilla. Antes de entrar, la muchacha acaricia mi hombro y encuentro pena en sus ojos. Me siento y cierra la puerta. Logro distinguir que ella camina detrás de nosotros, siguiéndonos, hasta que se convierte en una pequeña hormiga roja entre la multitud.

―Estuviste 30 minutos en ese lugar, pero los sentí como si hubieran sido años ―mi acompañante dobla una y otra vez mi capa, pero se atreve a mirarme luego de que el chofer dobla en una curva: quiere que hable sobre Snow.

Creo que mi mirada demuestra que no quiero tocar el tema, porque ella vuelve a bajar la vista y acaricia sus manos, como si quisiera darse fuerzas para decir algo, pero no emite palabra alguna y llegamos al Centro de Entrenamiento unos largos minutos más tarde.

Subimos por el ascensor rápidamente: es de vidrio y la vista hacia el Capitolio es hermosa, hasta que diviso a la chica avox que llega, agitada, hasta la puerta del elevador… y mis pensamientos vuelven a llevarme a un profundo lugar, alejado de este infierno, en el que una idea retumba en mi cabeza: ¿Cuántas veces habrá sufrido esta muchacha por culpa mía? Primero cuando hice la vista gorda y ahora simplemente por no querer seguir las instrucciones de este asesino.

Atravieso la sala de nuestro piso y me dirijo directamente al que es mi cuarto, luego de que Effie me sonriera e indicara el camino para llegar a este.

Me dejo caer contra mi puerta de roble y saco el reloj de mi padre: en quince minutos la cena estará servida. Acerco mis rodillas contra mi pecho y contemplo el objeto que tengo frente a mis ojos: lo único que conservo de mi padre. Abro y cierro, miles de veces y sin cesar, la pequeña "puertecita" (como le decía mi madre cuando era pequeño). Pienso qué haría mi padre en mi lugar: tal vez, se rebelaría contra todos (al fin y al cabo, supuestamente soy igual a él física y mentalmente según la gente que lo conoció)… o decidiría callarle todo a mi madre, en este caso a Katniss, como lo hizo antes de morir.

Yo era una de las pocas personas que se daba cuenta cuándo había problemas mirándolo. Con sólo leer la expresión corporal de mi padre entendía enseguida que ocurría algo malo, como la primera vez que fuimos al bosque, juntos. Yo tenía 10 años y era un domingo. Habíamos atravesado la Pradera hacía media hora y llegábamos a un claro cuando él irguió su espalda. Ese simple movimiento, que cualquiera podría pasar de ser percibido, fue la causa de que mis neuronas detonaran casi de la desesperación. Tironeé de su brazo hasta llegar a un árbol, al cual subí como una ardilla y con agilidad. Le insistí que trepara conmigo (a pesar de que no sabía cuál era el peligro supuse que lo mejor sería estar en altura) pero se resistió y me dijo que me quedará allí, en lo alto.

A lo lejos, una figura se elevó entre la nieve invernal.

Un oso.

Era imposible que uno de esos apareciera en esa época, entre diciembre y febrero, ya que invernan pero este estaba allí… frente a mi padre: apoyado en sus patas traseras, y dispuesto a matarlo. No podía dejar que esa bestia lo matara, pero ni siquiera traía una roca en el bolsillo para arrojarle. Mi padre me dijo, en voz baja, que subiera lo más alto que pudiese. Sacó un cuchillo del cinto de su pantalón de abrigo, lo tomó de la hoja y lo arrojó hacia nuestro atacante.

Le dio justo en el ojo.

El oso trató de sacar el cuchillo con sus patas delanteras, mientras gruñía con odio y gemía con dolor. Un surco de sangre se generó a su alrededor cuando consiguió librarse de su molestia y huyó entre los árboles, debilitado por la falta de sangre.

Bajé de un salto y él rodeó mis hombros con uno de sus brazos.

―Recuerda, Gale: cuando hay peligro, la prioridad es el pellejo de tu compañero, no el tuyo.

Siempre me recuerdo (o recordaba) esa frase cuando voy a cazar con Catnip al bosque. Yo soy su guardaespaldas y mi prioridad es su seguridad, no la mía… como desde la Cosecha.

El punto es que, el día previo antes de la explosión de la mina, mi padre actuaba extraño: se encontraba distante y no le dirigía la palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a mi madre. Una sola vez me habló y fue antes de irme al colegio... ese preciso día.

Sacó su reloj de bolsillo de su pantalón y me lo entregó en mano. Me contó una historia que ahora no interesa, y lo colgó alrededor de mi cuello.

Cuando le pregunté si mi madre sabía que me lo iba a entregar, dijo que no le había dicho nada pero que pensaba que ya era hora de que lo heredara. Abrió la tapa trasera y me mostró la vieja foto de mi madre, raída por el tiempo, de cuando eran adolescentes y se habían conocido. También me enseñó que el otro hueco que había era para una segunda imagen y me aseguró que en algún momento la utilizaría.

―¿Para qué querría poner una fotografía allí? ―recuerdo que le pregunté cuando inspeccionaba la cadena y pensaba cómo podría utilizarla para una trampa.

―Ya lo descubrirás, hijo ―dijo, y sacudió mi cabello. Luego fue a buscar a mi madre a la cocina (lo sé porque lo seguí); le dio un beso al estómago de ella (ya que Posy aún no había nacido) y se fue de casa tras despedir a mis demás hermanos.

Él sólo nos saludaba con la mano cuando se iba a trabajar: sabía que algo malo iba a ocurrirle y… quería despedirse.

Estaba en clase cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar. Corrí por Rory, ya que Vick estaba enfermo en casa, y nos dirigimos a la puerta de la mina de carbón… pero nunca salió. La explosión lo dejó sepultado bajo tierra, como a muchos otros… incluyendo al padre de Catnip.

Esa fue la primera vez que la vi, en el frente de la multitud, junto con Prim, con los ojos llorosos. Luego de unos segundos ya tenía la voz afónica, por la cantidad de veces que le gritó a su padre que corriera y saliera de ahí. Recuerdo que abrazaba a Prim, quien no dejaba de lloriquear, y a su madre… aunque la última parecía pertenecer a otro mundo: mirada perdida y brazos temblorosos.

La segunda vez que la vi fue cuando recibimos las medallas en honor a nuestros padres. En ese mismo instante, me convertí en la cabeza de la familia… y Catnip en la viga que soportaría a una enferma madre y a una hermana pequeña.

Pasaron pocos días para que volviera al bosque a cazar… y me encontré con el oso de años atrás. Era él porque mi padre le había acertado en el ojo izquierdo, y de ese mismo lado tenía una horrible cicatriz. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha para verme con su único ojo sano. Luego, agachó la cabeza como haciendo una especie de referencia… y se alejó por donde había venido.

Desde ese día, ningún oso se acercó a mí. Llegué a pensar que me respetaban, pero es absurdo: un animal no tiene sentimientos.

Un año más tarde, la encontré a ella husmeando entre mis trampas, revisando mis conejos, aunque no me había dado cuenta de que era Catnip: pensé que había muerto, ya que nunca la veía en los recreos, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír cuando la encontré.

A partir de ese momento, nos convertimos en compañeros de caza. Yo me convertí en su guardaespaldas, y ella en mi compañera. Mi única prioridad era, y sigue siendo, proteger su pellejo, como había dicho mi padre. Desde ese mismo momento, somos Katniss y yo.

Katniss…

Y yo…

¿Por qué todos mis recuerdos tienen que ver con ella? Cada uno de ellos está influenciado por sus ojos grises o su trenza bailando frente a mí mientras corre.

Más que por la chica avox, debería preocuparme por ella: por mi culpa, ahora está en peligro tanto como yo.

Cierro el reloj y lo arrojo a la nada, al mismo tiempo que me levanto del suelo y me deshago de la estúpida malla que llevo puesta. La dejo sobre mi cama y me acerco a mi nuevo armario, únicamente en ropa interior. Ni siquiera me importa bañarme, por lo que tomo lo primero que veo y lo visto.

Encuentro el relicario bajo un modular y lo contemplo mientras lo acaricio.

―Perdón, papá… Yo no quise… Lo siento ―digo en voz baja, poniéndolo alrededor de mi cuello, como cuando tenía 13 años y no entendía el significado de otra de sus frases:_siempre hay que ser puntuales en la vida._

Cinna toca mi puerta y la abre con suavidad, como si no quisiera molestarme. ¿Habrá hablado Portia con él?

Estoy de espaldas, así que me doy la vuelta para mirarlo y saber qué desea con una simple mirada.

―¿Podrías acompañarme un momento, Gale? ―me pregunta y salgo de mi habitación, siguiéndolo por unos pasillos hasta el tejado.

Instintivamente, me acerco al balcón y trató de sacar la mano afuera… pero una fuerza invisible me golpea y me alejo unos pasos atrás.

―Tiene un campo magnético que no permite que los tributos se arrojen. La pusieron al finalizar los primeros juegos porque un muchacho saltó desde el décimo piso… Por lo menos eso fue lo que me contaron ―hace un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia, pero yo sigo mirando mi mano―. No eres una persona de muchas palabras… ―comenta, mirándome fijamente. Asiento: es la verdad.

Pasan unos silenciosos minutos hasta que vuelve a hablarme.

―Tal vez te gustaría venir aquí luego de cenar… Creo que vas a tener bastante de qué charlar ―se aleja unos pasos pero luego vuelve, alzando un dedo―. Por cierto, Effie me dijo que vayas a decirle a Katniss que ya es hora.

Y se va.

Qué voy a hacer es lo que me pregunto mientras recorro infinitos pasillos hasta su habitación. A veces pienso que soy más un hombre de acción que de estrategias, mientras que mi padre era las dos cosas. Vuelvo a pensar qué haría él en mi lugar…

Toco la puerta y Katniss sale con la felicidad que siempre irradia cuando está conmigo.

―¿Ya te has bañado? ―pregunta con una sonrisa pícara, aunque sigo serio.

Yo sé qué voy a hacer: no le voy a decir nada, de ese modo no seguiré lastimándola… aunque sé que, igualmente, en algún momento voy a ceder.

―La cena está lista. Vine a buscarte.

**Fin del Capítulo A.**

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? Amanda: ¿Te gustó?<p>

Este es una especie de compensación por el tercero (el cual escribí apurada y creo que salió algo flojo a comparación de los primeros 2 capítulos)

Las reviews no están de más :)

¡Saludos!


	5. Primer Día de Entrenamiento

**La explicación a mi tardanza es larga así que voy a resumirla: empecé las clases y comencé a sufrir el típico "bloqueo de escritor". Las palabras no salían, así que traté de empezar a escribir otras cosas (como los 62° y un Crossover en inglés).**

**Además, el tiempo no me alcazaba para otra cosa que no fuese estudiar.**

**Ahora tengo unas semana más relajada, por lo que tomé todo lo que había escrito de este capítulo 5 y lo estoy completando. VALE ACLARAR que no es lo mejor que ha salido de mí y que no creo estar 100% conforme del resultado...**

**De todos modos, espero que les guste.**

**Summary: **Gale ha perdido la cabeza postulándose como tributo conmigo. ¿Estoy enojada? Sí, pero el tormento de este horrible sueño en el que todo muere en llamas me distrae de los juegos. **Todo le pertenece Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Al Amanecer, cuando todo acabe<strong>

**Primera Parte: ****_Los Tributos_**

"_Primer Día de Entrenamiento"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 4:<em>**

_Katniss… Katniss… ¿Vas, vas a volver al árbol donde te pedí huir y en libertad juntos correr?_

Abro los ojos, asustada por la simple idea de que poder no volver a abrirlos. Paso una de mis manos por mi frente… y estoy sudando. Trago saliva: el pegajoso líquido recorre mi áspera garganta. Estoy segura de que grité toda la noche, desde el momento en el que me quedé dormida… pensando en mi tercer encuentro con la chica avox.

Allí estaba ella, recogiendo mi traje, cuando entré a este cuarto.

―Déjame ayudarte ―le dije, tomando mis botas del suelo. Se las di en mano, pero no me miró a los ojos. Aún con la vista gacha, salió de la habitación.

Fue tan rápida que ni siquiera pude llegar a decirle "lo siento", por lo que el remordimiento está controlando todo mi ser… Me siento culpable de su sufrimiento porque ahora debe lidiar, no solo con un tributo, un borracho y una adicta a las reglas, sino con la razón por la cual le cortaron la lengua.

A decir verdad, esa no es la única razón de mis actuales sentimientos: Gale.

Estoy más que segura que Haymitch hablaba sobre él con Portia; pero lo que no entiendo es qué es lo que me oculta. Lo más posible es que sea algo grave por el tono de Haymitch:_"¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo?"_.

Una vez había escuchado que, en la misma Ceremonia de Inauguración, había gente que ya apostaba por el que tendría menos posibilidades de ganar (también posibles finalistas)… pero nunca había oído que estos juegos estuvieran tan arreglados que pudieran llegar a elegir a quien eliminar del mapa. Bueno, eso era sobre lo que Haymitch y Portia hablaban.

_Maldita sea, Gale… ¿Por qué me ocultas este tipo de cosas?, _es lo que pienso en este preciso momento, como la vez en la que no me contó que Rory quería anotarse para las teselas (hace varios meses). Casi lo mato. Estábamos en el bosque cuando escupió todo sobre el asunto, aunque nunca más volvimos a hablar del tema.

No lo sé, tal vez es mi culpa que no quisiese confiarme este asunto… ¡pero esa vez no pude contenerme! Además, pensé que ya todo había pasado, que habíamos dejado esa discusión atrás, como todas las demás. Tal vez me equivoco y me guarda cierto rencor, pero no lo sé… Nunca lo sabré.

―¡Arriba, arriba, arriba! ¡Hoy va a ser un día muy, muy, muy importante! ―escucho la agudísima voz de Effie del otro lado de mi puerta.

Giro los ojos y me levanto de la cama. Me dirijo a la ducha con rapidez y me visto.

Salgo al pasillo y siento un fuerte golpe proveniente de la habitación de Haymitch: seguramente cayó de su cama cuando nuestra escolta lo fue a despertar. Para mi sorpresa, cuando se abre su puerta, no sólo sale él, vestido elegante pero con el cabello hecho un desastre, sino que también Gale, mirándolo con odio.

Me quedo petrificada en mi lugar, observando cómo Gale lo empuja contra una pared y Haymitch no ríe como de costumbre, sino que abre los ojos como platos. Gale le dice algo, pero están lejos de mí por lo que no lo escucho. Nuestro mentor lo aleja y acomoda su saco, asintiendo como si aprobara lo que dijo.

¿Habrían discutido en la habitación? ¿Gale le habría arrojado el escritorio?

No entiendo por qué podría haber estado tan enojado como para pelearse de ese modo con alguien 20 años mayor que él, hasta llegar a agredirlo de esa manera. Bueno, en realidad… Gale siempre ha sido de ese modo: se enfrenta a cualquiera sin importar el grado de autoridad que esa persona tenga sobre él.

Antes de que me vean, me escabullo sigilosamente hasta el comedor, tomo lo primero que veo de unas fuentes y tomo asiento, simulando que estoy aquí desde hace un mínimo de 10 minutos.

Haymitch y Gale entran, sonriéndose y riendo: gran actuación muchachos, pero no me la creo luego de esa pelea.

―Buenos días, preciosa ―dice mi mentor, sentándose frente a mí. Gale toma asiento a mi lado y me sonríe, tomando uno de los panecillos de mi bandeja ―. La cabeza me está matando…

―Toma un trago ―le dice Gale, seriamente.

―Gracioso, niño bonito. Muy gracioso…

Gale le sonríe y parecería que yo no existo entre estos dos. ¿Se llevaban como perro y gato y ahora son mejores amigos? ¡Yo misma los vi peleando en el pasillo! Hombres…

Me molesta ser eclipsada por chistes estúpidos sobre lo que le dijo el licor al agua y ese tipo de estupideces, por lo que aclaro mi garganta para que noten mi presencia.

―Bueno, hoy comienzan su entrenamiento ―dice Haymitch, luego de tomar limonada y sacar la lengua, con asco ―. A esto le falta algo… ―susurra ―. Bueno, como les decía, es el primer día así que tendríamos que discutir su estrategia. Sé que tú eres buena con el cuchillo ―dice señalándome―y que tú conquistas muchachas con facilidad. –eso último se lo dice a Gale. Yo giro hacia él y frunzo el ceño sin comprender.

―No tengo carisma, y, además, eso no me va a ayudar a tener una buena puntuación. ―dice Gale, mirándolo con recelo. Haymitch blanquea sus ojos y peina sus cejas.

―Primero y principal, ¿van a entrenar juntos?

―Sí ―contesto. Gale asiente.

―Está bien. Bueno, ahora díganme qué más saben hacer.

―Katniss sabe usar el arco y la flecha ―lo miro y Gale se encoje de hombros ―. Es la verdad. Si no le decimos lo que podemos hacer no nos va a ayudar.

―Sí, claro, pero tú sabes hacer fantásticas trampas ―insisto, mirando a Haymitch, quien luce muy concentrado untando mantequilla en unas tostadas de pan integral.

―Pero yo no le acierto a animales que están a un kilómetro de distancia ―se está exasperando, lo noto en su voz.

―Y yo tampoco sé tejer redes perfectas ni cómo matar a un oso.

―¿Matar a un oso? ―se echa a reír―. Nunca he matado a uno…

―Bueno, eso no es lo que dicen en el Quemador, ¿sabes? Además, también sabes usar el arco y muy bien ―muerdo una porción de tarta de manzana, roja de la furia. Los dos mantenemos los ojos clavados en el otro, hasta que Haymitch interrumpe nuestra pelea de miradas.

―Está bien, está bien, está bien. Ya comprendí que los dos quieren que el otro sea mi favorito, pero la verdad es que _ninguno de los dos_ me agrada así que no deben esforzarse ―Mi amigo toma una manzana y le da un buen mordisco, enfurecido―. Así que ustedes son los muchachos que traen la carne, ¿eh?

―Sí ―le contesta y muerde, otra vez, la fruta.

―Una vez la probé, y no estaba nada mal… ―Estoy segura de que quiere que nos volvamos a dirigir la palabra, pero eso no es muy fácil que digamos ya que ninguno de los dos coopera con la causa ―. Eso de la parejita de cazadores les va a venir bien en la Arena: matar tributos va a ser como cazar ardillas o pavos.

―No es lo mismo ―digo, fríamente, rompiendo con mi silencio.

―De cierto modo lo es―me contesta Gale.

―Dejen de discutir, tortolitos ―Haymitch ríe y toma otro sorbo de su licor. ¿Tortolitos? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Tomo mi cuchillo y estoy a punto de clavárselo en la cara, cuando Gale me detiene: le dedica una mirada de odio a Haymitch, y este cambia el tema―. Sólo les voy a decir dos cosas: la primera, no demuestren sus habilidades hasta las sesiones privadas, ¿está claro? Segundo, me gustaría que trataran de ser cordiales el uno al otro y que sigan tratándose como amigos: eso les va a traer patrocinadores.

Me levanto de la mesa y me dirijo a mi cuarto. Este hombre me está exasperando.

Gale corre detrás de mí: lo sé porque siento sus pasos (luego de disculparse con su mejor amigo por mi comportamiento, por supuesto.)

―Catnip, escúchame…

Cierro mi puerta en su cara. Estoy enfadada. Él lo sabe: no es lo mismo matar ardillas que personas. Los animales no tienen sentimientos, mientras que las personas tienen familias, personas que los quieren, anécdotas… una historia detrás.

Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera ducharme por segunda vez me tranquiliza, porque este sentimiento de odio hacia Gale, sus palabras, acciones y decisiones, se está mezclando con… ¿dolor? ¿Culpa? No lo sé, pero saber que en cuestión de minutos voy a estar entrenando para matar tantos niños inocentes, como esa niña del 11, Rue, me está destrozando. Ahora, mientras visto mi traje de entrenamiento, pienso que los Juegos están cada vez más cerca: en 3 días me evalúan, luego viene la entrevista y… la última noche antes de entrar a la Arena.

¿Cómo estarán Prim y mi madre? Si yo estoy sufriendo de este modo, no puedo imaginármelas a ellas. Me pregunto si Buttercup seguirá siendo el mismo gato detestable que mi hermanita tanto adora, o si mi madre entró en depr… No. Ella no podría. Le dije estrictamente que no podía volver a esa situación: no podía repetirse. Casi morimos todas de hambre esa vez. No creo que sea tan estúpida como para dejarse llevar y dejar que Prim… que Prim muera.

Las piernas me tiemblan y estoy a punto de caer cuando llaman a la puerta.

―Aún no estoy lista ―digo con un hilo de voz.

―¿Estás bien? ―Gale está del otro lado. Reconozco su voz y vuelvo a estar firme en un instante. Trenzo mi cabello rápidamente y abro la puerta.

―Sí. Estoy bien ―lo miro de pies a cabeza y… estamos vestidos iguales. Parecemos gemelos. Creo que Haymitch está perdiendo la cabeza con esta idea de vendernos como "la parejita feliz del 12": por supuesto que eso es lo que insinuó en la mesa. No voy a seguir su juego: si gano, lo voy a hacer a mi manera, al fin y al cabo, aún no nos ha dado buenos consejos… ya que prefiero darle el crédito de la noche anterior a Cinna: él hizo los trajes, no Haymitch Abernathy.

Gale pone una mano sobre mi hombro.

―¿De veras?

―Sí. Te he dicho que lo estoy.

Rechazo su mano, tenso mi espalda y me dirijo hacia el elevador.

Cuando llegamos, todos los demás tributos nos comen con los ojos. La chica rubia del 1 ríe cuando pasamos por su lado y su compañero la acompaña, y en ese preciso instante me doy cuenta de que somos los únicos que combinamos.

Respiro profundamente, tratando de contener mis impulsos de golpear su rostro.

―¡Todos al centro! –―rita una mujer, quien supongo es nuestra instructora―. Rápido, por favor. No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, y _mucho menos ustedes._

Nos posicionamos en ronda alrededor de ella mientras explica las reglas.

―… y, como dije antes, todas son actividades individuales, sólo que hoy nos concentraremos en lo físico y en los profesores de habilidades. Mañana será el día de practicar con los cuchillos, arcos, lanzas, mazas, etc. De todos modos, les recomiendo tomar algunas clases de supervivencia: prender fogatas, atar nudos y confeccionar trampas simples pero…

Todo lo que dice me entra por un oído y sale por el otro. Estoy concentrada en la fija mirada que tiene el chico del 2 sobre mí. Me inspecciona con unos ojos perversos: pero no en el sentido de deseo, sino como si fuese un león asechando una gacela indefensa, ya que seguramente debe pensar que soy una presa.

Y, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez esa es mi mirada en el Bosque. Aunque, en estas circunstancias, no me agrada ser vista de esa manera.

―En fin ―dirige a todos una mirada severa ―. ¡A trabajar!

Él me sigue mirando fijamente hasta que su compañera se va junto con los demás tributos. Sus ojos siguen enfocados en mí, pero yo no flaqueo ni por un segundo, hasta que siento que aprietan mi brazo derecho. Giro, con una mueca en el rostro, para toparme con un Gale de ceño fruncido, también observando al chico del 2.

―Vamos ―dice, y me lleva consigo hacia donde los demás ya se han alineado para trepar un muro que simula ser la ladera de una montaña.

Como Haymitch nos había indicado, tratamos de seguir comportándonos como los amigos de siempre mientras practicábamos. Ahora estamos sentados en una de las mesas más alejadas, tomando nuestro almuerzo.

Cada tanto, Gale se da la vuelta y le dirige una mirada al grupito de los profesionales, tratando de averiguar qué están haciendo, mientras yo concentro mis ojos en una especie de jabalí rostizado. Juego con el tenedor, dando vueltas la comida frente a mí: no tengo apetito.

―Es cerdo.

―¿Qué? ―alzo una ceja y levanto la vista, observando nuestros platos.

―Que es cerdo y que va a ser raro si vuelves a comer cerdo otra vez, ¿vale? Creo que tendrías que aprovechar la oportunidad.

―¿Acaso no eras el "anti-Capitolio"? Tampoco te veo comiendo ―le doy un mordisco a la carne y miro hacia otro lado.

―Yo no necesito carne: con pan me basta ―hace una especie de torniquete con su mano derecha y desprende un trozo de pan. Lo engulle y me mira, expectante―. ¿Vas a comer o no?

―No lo necesito. No hace falta que me trates como a Posy ―empujo mi plato hacia él. Gale alza una ceja y come ―."No lo necesito" ―digo, burlona.

―No vamos a desperdiciarlo. Además, la suerte que me dio el panadero de nuestro distrito no me sirvió de mucho ―me arroja una hogaza de pan, que es claramente del D12 por la textura y el aroma, y lo atajo con mis dos manos―. ¿Y qué si está envenenado o algo?

Yo río sarcásticamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Le dirijo una mirada a las demás mesas y hay una niña que nos observa a lo lejos. Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran, ella me esquiva.

Vuelvo a mirar a Gale.

―Es del 11. Se llama Rue ―me dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―pregunto, sorprendida.

―Recuerdo haberla visto. Tengo buena memoria, y como GRAN AMIGA debes recordarlo ―acentúa y mira hacia atrás, disimuladamente―. Ríe.

Primero alzo una ceja pero luego trato de esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

―Vamos, ríe ―Gale ríe, entrecerrando sus ojos. Yo esbozo una carcajada descomunal, que hace que todos se volteen a vernos. Cubro mi boca con mis manos―. ¿Nos están mirando?

Yo asiento, haciendo de cuenta como si me estuviese quedando sin aire de la risa. Recobro la respiración y tomo un sorbo de agua, sonriente. Su expresión sigue siendo seria, pero yo debo fingir que no pasó nada esta mañana.

Ahora mis me pregunto por qué decidí sentarme de este lado de la mesa…

―Vale, ya basta. Pareces una farsante ―dice, aclarando su garganta.

―Te odio ―le susurro entre dientes. Gale ríe, genuinamente.

Al sonar la sirena, el almuerzo ha culminado, por lo que debemos volver a trabajar. Todos se levantan de sus asientos y se dirigen a algún puesto, sea de entrenamiento físico o de supervivencia. Por supuesto que los profesionales se deciden por demostrar su fuerza haciendo abdominales, lagartijas o saltando plataformas.

Nosotros nos dirigimos al puesto de atar nudos. No es la gran cosa, ya que el instructor se la pasa adulándonos, pero Haymitch dijo que no teníamos que demostrar nuestras verdaderas habilidades.

De vez en cuando, me doy la vuelta y observo a los demás tributos.

Hay una chica, creo que es del distrito 8, que está tratando de subir una cuerda desde hace quince minutos. Los tributos del 4 practican camuflaje, aunque no les va muy bien, ya que la consigna era pintar sus rostros como si fuesen lodo… pero parecen naranjas.

Busco a la niñita del 11, Rue, pero no la encuentro por ningún lado.

―¡Excelente! ―exclama nuestro instructor. Cuando me doy la vuelta, noto que tiene una perfecta red en sus manos―. ¡Haces muy buenos nudos, muchacho!

Miro mis manos y tengo mis dedos enredados entre la cuerda. Gale me sonríe, entusiasmado, y yo junto todas mis fuerzas como para decirle "felicitaciones", sonriendo de lado.

Luego suspiro, libero mis manos y me levanto del suelo.

―No, no ―me dice Gale, presionando mis hombros para que vuelva a sentarme―. Tú sigue practicando. No me va muy bien en lo de escalar, así que voy a tratar de dominar esa pared, ¿vale?

―Pero Haymitch dijo… ―se va antes de que termine mi frase. Blanqueo los ojos y continúo con los nudos.

―¿Desde hace cuánto se conocen? ―miro sobre mi hombro y la chica del 8 está sentada a mi lado, con sus mejillas ruborizadas del esfuerzo―. El gigante y tú, ¿desde cuándo se conocen?

El instructor toma una soga y se la entrega. Ella agradece y trata de imitar lo que hago. Pasan unos minutos y aún no le he respondido.

―Está bien si no quieres hablarme. Ya bastante hay que concentrarse para hacer esto. ―dice, risueña, mostrándome su intento de red―. Creo que podría haber sido peor, ¿no?

―Tienes que pasar ese extremo por debajo de la "orejita" ―muevo mis dedos con rapidez y le enseño cómo hacerlo. Ella mira mis movimientos, concentrada―… y así es como haces ese tipo de nudo ―le devuelvo su cuerda con una especie de mueca que simula ser una sonrisa.

―Eres… brillante. –susurra sorprendida ―. ¿Desde cuándo haces esto?

―Lo hacía en casa, en esos momentos en los que estaba aburrida. Cuando volvía de la escuela yo iba a… ―no puedo mencionar el bosque o van a matarme, así que tengo que invernarme algo―… la casa de una vecina que hacía redes para el cabello y ese tipo de cosas para los que trabajaban en la mina.

―Es verdaderamente impresionante ―las dos dejamos todo sobre la mesa y nos levantamos del suelo. Ella extiende una mano hacia mí―. Soy Allie, por cierto.

―Katniss.

―De todos modos ya sabía quién eras ―libero su mano y ella ríe―. "La chica en llamas"

―¿Me dicen de ese modo? ―alzo una ceja y río disimuladamente. Ella asiente y tomamos asiento en el puesto de tiendas improvisadas. Tenemos que tomar un retazo de tela de 3x5, cuatro estacas de madera y construir una tienda de campaña.

Allie proviene del 8, y por lo que me ha estado contando durante la última hora, son fabricantes de telas, por lo que es obvio que va a saber manejar este tipo de situaciones. Mientras hace unos agujeritos en la tela con la uña, me comenta de todas las veces que estuvo haciendo eso en su distrito. Yo trato de imitarla pero, como muerdo mis uñas, no tengo mucho éxito.

―…es más fácil si consigues un cuchillo, pero como tienes que improvisar…

Frustrada, logro terminar, unos minutos más tarde que ella. Allie ríe y yo alzo una ceja.

―Tú eres la de los nudos y yo la de las carpas. Podríamos ser aliadas, ¿no lo crees?

Es difícil. Elegir a alguien como aliado antes de los juegos… ya de por sí no quiero matar a nadie, y arriesgarme a llegar a la final con la chica del 8 y tener que matarla al final no me parece muy conveniente que digamos.

La pregunta queda en el aire durante un tiempo, hasta que miro sobre mi hombro hacia donde se encuentra Gale: distingo su cabello negro azabache, saltando unas plataformas con los profesionales.

_No hay que hacerse la cabeza, Katniss…, _pienso. Lo más posible es que tan sólo esté practicando un poco. A decir verdad, los demás no le están hablando ni nada, lo que quiere decir que no está relacionándose con ellos.

―Creo que deberías cuidar a tu compañero un poco más… ―me susurra Allie, y creo que comprendo por qué lo dice.

A lo lejos, logro distinguir al chico del 2, acercándosele por la espalda. Le tantea el hombro y Gale se da la vuelta, alzando una ceja.

―¿Quién te crees que eres para meterte en nuestra área, minerito?

No sé qué es mayor, si el asco en la cara del profesional o el repudio en los ojos grises de Gale. En realidad, eso no importa, sino que lo que es verdaderamente importante es el hecho de que recordé una de las reglas que había mencionado la instructora general: no pelear con los demás tributos; y de lo que mi amigo me había dicho varios días atrás…

_¿A quién le importan las reglas?_

**Fin del Capítulo Cuatro**

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? No importa si son insultos, sólo láncelos en la review. No tengo problema.<p>

**DE TODOS MODOS, **les aseguro que el siguiente capítulo les va a reventar la cabeza.

¡Saludos!


	6. La Pelea

**¡HOLA!**

**Estoy muy muy muy muy muy ansiosa por presentarles este capítulo porque primero las palabras no salían y no se me ocurría cómo describir algunas cosas para que sonaran más interesantes y luego BOOOOOOM la imaginación llegó y creo que hace mucho que no me pasa esto.**

**Uf, espero les guste, porque no voy a poder postear otro capítulo (por lo menos de este fic) hasta el próximo fin de semana.**

**Summary: **Gale ha perdido la cabeza postulándose como tributo conmigo. ¿Estoy enojada? Sí, pero el tormento de este horrible sueño en el que todo muere en llamas me distrae de los juegos. **Todo le pertenece Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Al Amanecer, cuando todo acabe<strong>

**Primera Parte: ****_Los Tributos_**

"La Pelea_"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 5:<em>**

―¿Quién te crees que eres para meterte en nuestra área, minerito? ―pregunta el chico del 2. La malicia en sus ojos y su tono de voz… este chico está buscando pelea. Y lo peor de todo es que Gale se la va a dar.

¿Hace cuántos años que nos conocemos? Durante cuatro años, Gale siempre ha sido el que me defendió en los recreos, peleando con otros muchachos. Recuerdo una vez en la que un chico de la ciudad me había preguntado por la "zombi de mi madre" cuando tenía 14.

Gale se acercó cautelosamente entre los demás muchachos, que tenían 16 como él en ese entonces. Puso una mano sobre mi hombro y le dirigió una mirada aterradora.

―¿Qué le dijiste? ―preguntó, alzando una ceja.

―¡Já! Miren al chico solitario, ¡quiere pelear! Mira, minerito, puede ser que me lleves dos cabezas, pero no me intimidas, ¿vale? ―contestó el otro. Creo que su nombre era Estefan, o algo por el estilo.

En silencio, Gale me dio la vuelta para comenzar a alejarnos de ellos.

―Por cierto, Gale… ―gritó Estefan desde lejos―. Mi madre quería que le dijeras a la tuya que no sabe cómo fregar la ropa.

No importaron mis súplicas, diciéndole que no importaba lo que decían esos chicos, que son mentiras para molestarle: él se dio la vuelta de todos modos y le pegó un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Todavía recuerdo cómo voló uno de los incisivos del otro chico por el aire…

Los demás vitoreaban los golpes de mi amigo, pero yo quería detenerlo. No porque me diese lástima Estefan, sino porque no quería que Gale se metiera en problemas por mí. Somos mejores amigos, pero todavía aún no quiero lo maten por mi culpa.

―¡Gale! ¡Ya basta! ―le dije, tironeándolo de la camisa mientras estaba de pie al lado de su "víctima"―. ¡Vámonos, Gale! ―seguí insistiendo, aunque él siguió petrificado en su lugar durante unos minutos.

Miré de reojo a los perversos amigos de Estefan, y sus rostros… ahora que lo pienso, ¡estaban para reírseles en la cara! El horror de ver cómo tundaban a su líder, cómo el chico calladito de la Veta había hecho trizas al "poderoso Estefan"…

Antes de irnos, Gale se arrodilló a su lado.

―Vuelves a acercártele, y juro que te mato.

Estefan limpió la sangre que brotaba de su boca y miró a Gale por unos segundos, sonriente.

―¿Acaso esa es una amenaza?

―No ―contestó, poniéndose de pie―. Es un hecho.

Ahora mismo estamos en la misma situación, sólo que el otro idiota busca que lo ataque. Camina a su alrededor y todos los tributos los observan. Su compañera toma su brazo, y susurra algo a su oído. Él la empuja hacia un lado.

―¡NO! ¡No voy a tranquilarme! ¡Este fenómeno no es de los nuestros!

Yo me levanto de mi asiento y Allie corre detrás de mí. Trato de hacerme paso entre los demás tributos, pero todos están demasiados juntos y no escuchan mi incesante "permiso". Allie le clava las uñas a algunos y logramos acercarnos lo suficiente.

―Fenómeno serás tú, que no tuviste infancia y que te entrenaron como a un soldadito para morir ―dice Gale y el otro le mira con repudio. El chico del 2 se acerca un poco más a él.

―Por lo menos yo no estoy de los huesos ―dice, entre dientes. Mira a Gale de pies a cabeza y luego ríe―. Supongo que si no estuvieses _aquí_, estarías trabajando en esa estúpida mina, ¿verdad? También debo suponer que, según lo que se dice, tu padre murió aplastado ahí abajo, ¿no? Yo también perdí a mi pa… Espera, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Mi padre debe de estar orgulloso de que yo esté aquí, mirando la televisión en casa... ¿Cómo se siente perderlo? Debe de ser horrible.

―Cato, ya basta ―dice su compañera, acercándose nuevamente a él―. Debemos seguir practicando, así que deja de pelear, ¿vale?

_Cato… Así que ese es su nombre…_

―No estoy peleando, Clove. Sólo estoy teniendo una conversación amistosa con mi futura víctima ―su sonrisa es horrible, macabra. Sus dientes parecen los de un lobo hambriento―. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo se siente que rebanen tu cuello con una espada? ―con su índice, dibuja una línea de izquierda a derecha sobre su cuello.

Gale sigue mirándolo, concentrándose en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Lo está midiendo, como solemos hacer con los ciervos del bosque.

Y eso significa que en cualquier momento va a atacar, por lo que me interpongo entre ellos dos y alejo a Gale del chico del 2.

―No lo escuches, ¿vale? Él no vale la pena ―le digo, alejándolo un poco más.

―**_¿NO VALGO LA PENA? _**―grita Cato, acercándose más a mí―. Creo que tú eres la que no vale la pena. ¿No sabes que no debes meterte en las charlas ajenas? Además, ¿quién te crees que eres, enana?

Giro sobre mis talones y encuentro los ojos de Cato clavados en los míos. Frunzo el ceño mientras él me inspecciona de pies a cabeza. Luego de unos segundos, ríe.

―Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes… ―pausa por unos segundos y mira a Gale―. ¿Esta es la mejor novia que supiste conseguirte en tu distrito de segunda? Y lo peor de todo es que no sabes defenderte y por eso la usas como guardaespaldas, ¿verdad? Já, qué gracioso.

Gale me toma de los hombros y me pone detrás de él.

―No es mi novia ―dice entre dientes, y yo trago saliva―. Y deja de reírte o te desfiguro el rostro.

―¿Acaso esa es una amenaza? ―ríe Cato.

―_No. Es un hecho._

En ese preciso instante, suena la sirena que indica que debemos irnos. A lo lejos, logro ver unos agentes de la paz que se estaban acercando para ver qué ocurría, escoltados por nuestra supervisora general.

Gale sigue mirando a Cato con odio mientras este se va, acompañado de los demás profesionales. Tomo su brazo y lo llevo conmigo hacia uno de los ascensores, ocupado por Allie y su compañero, cuyo nombre desconozco.

―Pensé que ibas a molerlo a golpes ―le dice ella a Gale, cuando vamos por el segundo piso. Él la mira por unos segundos, callado.

―Él no vale la pena ―responde, cruzándose de brazos.

_Creo que logré que esa idea se metiera en su cabeza._

Miro al compañero de Allie, y él se encuentra distante: observa la pantalla que indica en qué piso nos encontramos, como si nosotros no estuviésemos ahí.

El chico esquiva la mirada de Gale en cada oportunidad que éste trata de hablarle.

―Caleb, ellos son amigos ―dice Allie.

―En los Juegos no hay amigos ―dice él. La toma del brazo y la saca del ascensor cuando llegamos a su piso.

La puerta del elevador se cierra detrás de ellos.

Yo trago saliva y cierro los ojos por unos segundos. Cuando vuelvo a abrirlos, veo a Gale apoyado contra la pared de cristal frente a mí. Sigue con los brazos cruzados y mira hacia el Capitolio. Ya es de noche, por lo que todas las luces de la ciudad se ven reflejadas en su rostro.

―¿Alguna vez pensaste en… tener aliados? ―le pregunto.

―Nosotros ya lo somos ―me responde, sin dirigirme la mirada.

―Sí, ya lo sé, ¿vale? Pero me refiero a alguien que sea de otro dis…

―No lo creo; y pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso en el Bosque varias veces ―clava sus ojos grises en mí, y quiero retractarme pero pienso en Allie y en la pequeña Rue…

―En ese entonces decíamos que no, ¿pero qué piensas ahora?

―Pienso que tenemos que bajar del ascensor ―señala el contador del mismo, que indica que estamos en el piso 12vo. Las puertas se abren y Effie está esperándonos con los brazos abiertos.

―¿Cómo les fue en su primer día? ―pregunta, entusiasmada. Yo traspaso las puertas y ella me estrecha entre sus brazos―. El primero siempre es el peor, porque nunca estás acostumbrado a todas las cosas que te hacen hacer… aunque la verdad que sólo he recibido comentarios y nunca he visto un entrenamiento con mis propios ojos en toda mi vida…

Cuando me libera, ella titubea y trata de también abrazar a Gale, pero él alza una ceja y ella ríe, incómoda.

Horas más tarde, estamos sentados alrededor de la mesa y comiendo. Hoy no nos acompañan nuestros estilistas, por lo que Effie y Haymitch discuten como de costumbre, y no nos prestan la más mínima atención.

Cuando les contamos lo que ocurrió hoy, Haymitch alza una ceja mirando a Gale.

―¿Y por qué no le diste su bien merecida tunda? ―le pregunta, y Effie le da un codazo―. ¿Qué?

―¿¡Cómo le vas a decir eso!? Nunca hay que recurrir a la violencia, y menos en un sitio como este, en el que pueden penalizarte por lo más mínimo.

―… o también darte más puntos. A la gente del Capitolio y a todos los vigilantes les gustan mucho las paleas y el tipo de carácter "peleador" ―interrumpe Haymitch―. La próxima vez, pégale.

―No va a pegarle, no es tonto ―dice Effie. Por primera vez, debo admitir que concuerdo con ella. Lo más probable es que vayan a descalificarlo si es que llegan a encontrarlo en ese tipo de circunstancias, pero Gale está tan "amigado" con Haymitch que le va a dar la razón.

Termino de comer lo que hay en mi plato y limpio mi boca con mi servilleta.

―Disculpen, ya no tengo apetito. Buen provecho.

―Gracias. –dicen Haymitch y Effie al unísono.

Gale me imita y los dos nos levantamos de la mesa, dirigiéndonos al pasillo que da hacia nuestros cuartos. Cuando llegamos al mío, él me detiene.

―Quiero hablar contigo en el tejado ―susurra a mi oído y yo me estremezco. Trago saliva y respondo.

―Vale.

Atravesamos algunas puertas y encontramos las escaleras. Subimos y nos sentamos en la zona del jardín. Voy detrás de él, por lo que, cuando pasamos cerca de un arbusto, una rama golpea mi rostro. Froto mi nariz y sigo caminando.

Cuando llegamos al fondo, donde hay mucho más ruido por lo que es menos posible que nos oigan, nos sentamos.

―¿De veras quieres formar una alianza con alguien más?

―No lo dije de esa forma, sólo lo estuve considerando…

―¿Pensaste a quién quieres?

―Bueno, yo… ―arranco una hoja de una de las plantas exóticas que se encuentras a mí alrededor. Gale arremanga su camisa―. Tal vez estaba pensando en…

―No en los profesionales, ¿verdad? ―toma mi mano, deteniéndome de seguir arrancando más hojas.

―Por supuesto que no ―alejo mi mano de él, frunciendo el ceño―. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

―Vale, vale… No me pegues. Sólo quería quedarme más tranquilo ―Gale me sonríe pero yo suspiro y miro el suelo―. Escucha, creo que lo mejor sería que decidiéramos esto luego de saber los resultados de los demás. Digo, no vamos a aliarnos con alguien que se ha sacado un 1.

―Pero…

―Ya escuchaste al chico del 8. "No hay amigos en los Juegos"; y él tiene razón. Sólo hay aliados y enemigos, y que seamos aliados con alguien no implica que se transformen en nuestros amigos, sino que van a ser nuestros compañeros hasta que debamos disolver esa alianza. No podemos tener a alguien que no sabe cómo atar un nudo ni escalar una pared.

Cuando dice eso, pienso en Allie: justamente ella no sabe ni cómo atar un nudo o escalar una pared. Y luego está Rue, a quien sólo pude ver en el almuerzo. Ninguna de las dos parece "conveniente" para nosotros.

No digo que seamos profesionales… pero Gale no está de acuerdo con formar un grupo con gente a la que él llama "inútil".

―Y si pensabas en la chica del ascensor… Creo que tendrías que alejártele un poco y no darle falsas esperanzas ―dice esto último y se levanta del suelo. Yo cruzo los brazos y me encojo en mi lugar.

Yo… yo no puedo hacer eso. Es impensable, por lo menos para mí.

_¿Por qué?_, me pregunto. _¿Por qué comencé a hablarle a Allie? ¿Por qué empecé a interesarme en Rue y en ella, sabiendo que él no aprobaría la idea?_

De todos modos, él no sabe en quién pienso como aliada del mismo modo que yo no sé qué le ocurrió luego de la Ceremonia de Inauguración. Los dos sospechamos, pero ninguno de los dos sabe certeramente.

Tomo la mano que Gale me ofrece y me impulso hacia arriba. De la nada, trata de tocar mi nariz y, cuando siento su callosa piel, me alejo instintivamente.

―Perdón ―dice―. Por pegarte con la rama.

―No hay problema ―sonrío de lado y el calor recorre mi mejillas―. Una vez me tiraste de un árbol, así que esto no es nada.

Los dos reímos.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>–¡CONCÉNTRATE EN EL CENTRO!<p>

Clavo mi vista en el centro del objetivo, en el pequeño círculo blanco que está rodeado por una fina línea roja. La lanza tiene que quedar clavada justo en el medio.

Cierro los ojos, respiro profundamente. Estiro mi brazo hacia adelante, luego muevo mi hombro derecho hacia atrás y vuelvo a extender mi brazo.

Vuelvo a abrirlos pero, por supuesto, la lanza no está en el medio, sino insertada en el piso a dos metros de mí.

_¿Puedo acertarle al ojo de un ciervo a 100 metros de distancia, pero no puedo hacer esto?_

―Se ve que este no es tu fuerte ―dice mi instructora, una mujer de mediana edad con el rostro lleno de aros―. Tal vez tendrías que ir a otro puesto y practicar, ¿vale?

Yo asiento y comienzo a caminar entre los puestos

Clove, la compañera del busca pleitos del 2, está arrojando cuchillos. Le acierta a cada uno de sus objetivos. Miro hacia atrás y el chico del 1 está en mi puesto, también acierta como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

Sigo caminando hacia adelante hasta encontrarme a la chica del 1, de rubia cabellera, la que se burló de mi ropa, en el puesto de arquería. Toma el arco y una flecha. Se posiciona frente a su objetivo (un maniquí), pero su posición es incorrecta, por lo que casi le acierta al chico del 5.

―Maldito arco y maldita flecha de porquería… ―susurra entre dientes, dejando todo en su sitio―. ¡Estas cosas están defectuosas! ―le grita al instructor de arquería. Él no flaquea ni por un segundo y ella se va, enfurecida.

Me acerco al expositor, donde se encuentran todo tipo de arcos con sus respectivos carcajes.

―¿Quieres practicar?

―N-no… ―tartamudeo. Debo recordar lo que nos había ordenado Haymitch: "No demostrar nuestras verdaderas habilidades hasta la sesión privada con los vigilantes". ―. Nunca los usé, así que no lo creo.

Sonrío y continúo caminando.

Paso cerca de un banco y me siento. Vale, lo único que sé hacer es correr o arrojar cuchillos, y soy buena en arquería, pero no puedo hacer nada eso.

Apesto con las lanzas y espadas. No sé cómo arrojar una maza a otro lugar que no sean mis pies, y ni siquiera hablemos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cuando miro hacia el área de combate, veo a Gale en ella, peleando con otro chico. Y se le está dando bastante bien, aunque eso era de esperarse. Bajo la vista y miro mis manos.

―Te vi arrojando lanzas ―alzo la vista y Allie está frente a mí. Sus ojos celestes son extremadamente claros y resaltan la felicidad en su rostro―. ¿No se te da muy bien?

―Honestamente, no es mi fuerte ―le digo, riendo―. ¿Cómo está tu amigo Caleb?

―¿Amigo? ―ahora ella ríe―. Es sólo mi compañero… y sólo me ha hablado una vez desde el sorteo: me pidió que me corriera del medio para poder entrar al ascensor.

"_Creo que tendrías que alejártele un poco y no darle falsas esperanzas"_ como si eso fuera posible. La observo mientras habla y parece tan sencilla y amable, que no puedo relacionar la idea de que ella podría estar muerta en un par de días. Tal vez Allie podría sobrevivir durante una semana, pero mi lado más cruel me dice que no duraría una hora.

Miro sobre mi hombro y cruzo una mirada con Rue. Ella está hablando con su compañero, un chico de 18 que es tres cabezas más alto que ella.

Nunca la vi en ningún puesto, o trepar la pared. En realidad, nunca la vi haciendo entrenamiento alguno y eso me hace pensar que… que tal vez ella no es buena en nada y por eso no se esfuerza.

―¡NO, CATO!

Allie y yo giramos en el momento justo en el que un chico rubio cae contra una pared, golpeando su cabeza. Miro hacia la derecha y ahí está Gale, acercándosele con los puños cerrados. Cuando llega a su lado, lo toma de la remera y lo alza en el aire. Vuelve a dejarlo caer, y el chico del 1 se acerca a Gale por la espalda.

Me levanto de inmediato y corro hacia donde se efectúa la pelea.

La chica del 1, la rubia del arco, me frena de un golpe en seco en el pecho.

―¡Tú! ¡Tú eres la culpable de todo esto! ―me grita, y yo no comprendo qué me dice, por lo que la empujo hacia un lado, tratando de acercarme a Gale.

El chico del 1 le da un puñetazo de lleno en el rostro a él. Cato se levanta, limpiando la sangre que sale de su boca, y lo golpea en el estómago. Gale sacude la cabeza, cierra sus puños con furia y patea al costado de su cabeza.

Para mi sorpresa, la chica del 1 me empuja mientras estoy distraída, y yo caigo contra todas las espadas y lanzas. Por suerte, no me lastimo, pero me mareo y no puedo volver a levantarme.

En un pestañeo, antes de que ella saltara sobre mí para seguir golpeándome, Gale aparece de la nada y la arroja contra otros tributos que estaban viendo la pelea. Él me toma del brazo y me ayuda a pararme.

Miro a mi alrededor, buscando a Cato y al resto de nuestros atacantes, pero todos están rodeados por agentes de la paz.

Vieron la pelea… lo que significa que estamos fritos.

La supervisora general se acerca a nosotros, ya que somos los únicos que quedamos en pie.

―¡TODOS VUELVAN A SUS PISOS! ―ordena, y la multitud de adolecentes comienza a alejarse hacia los ascensores. Busco a Allie con la mirada pero sólo logro ver su cabello castaño claro entre la multitud, y también encuentro los ojos de Rue, quienes reflejan tristeza―. Ustedes dos, explíquenme qué acaba de ocurrir.

―Me golpearon y yo respondí ―responde Gale, sin apuros―. Pero ella no tiene nada que ver ―dice, refiriéndose a mí―. Glimmer, la chica del 1, la empujó y ella no respondió.

Ella lo inspecciona de pies a cabeza y se detiene en su rostro: lo toma de la mandíbula y lo hace girar a los costados. En ese momento, caigo en la cuenta de que corre sangre por su labio partido y unas cuantas gotitas de su nariz.

―Tú quédate aquí ―me ordena antes de indicarle a Gale que la siga.

Respiro profundamente y miro mis pies. Mis rodillas tiemblan un poco, pero eso no me impide divisar el colgante de Gale que se encuentra a unos metros de mí. Lo observo por unos segundos y el brillo del oro me obliga a tomarlo.

Lo contemplo entre mis manos y me veo tentada de abrirlo, pero Gale se enojaría…

Alzo la vista y, de lejos, veo que todos se reúnen en el centro. Me gustaría estar ahí para ver mejor las caras de los profesionales, aunque puedo distinguir algunos golpes de lejos: la chica del 1 tiene un ojo morado y renguea de una pierna; su compañero pierde el equilibrio y casi vuelve a caer, pero un agente lo estabiliza; y luego, el que peor ha quedado es Cato, ya que es llevado de los hombros por su compañera Clove (quien sólo gritó en toda la pelea y no intervino) y otro agente.

La supervisora comienza a decirles algo que no logro deducir, hasta que noto que Cato comienza a gritarle a ella algo que escucho claramente: _"¡ESO ES INJUSTO!"_

Ella se le acerca y le grita en el rostro que él no es quien para decir qué es injusto qué no lo es. Luego, hace un gesto con su mano y todos se dispersan.

Yo guardo el reloj en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

Los profesionales discuten entre ellos, mientras que Gale se acerca a mí con calma, me toma de los hombros y entramos al ascensor rápidamente.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro piso, Effie grita asombrada. Corre hacia Gale y toca su rostro. Cuando pasa su mano contra su labio roto, él la aleja.

―Ven, ven querido ―le dice, llevándolo al baño. Yo los sigo hasta que él frena de golpe.

―No voy a dejar que nadie me toque ―dice él, antes de que nuestra escolta se le acerque con un algodón lleno de alcohol.

―¿Y entonces quién va a curarte esas heridas?

―Ella.

Effie mira sobre el hombro de Gale y alza una ceja. Le pregunta si está seguro de lo que dice, y él le contesta que sí.

―Vale. Hagan lo que quieran… ¡Pero luego van a tener que contarme todo lo que ocurrió!

Ella se aleja por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de Haymitch. Toca la puerta y, como nadie contesta, entre de golpe, gritando algo.

Lamentablemente, su voz es tan aguda que no comprendo lo que dice.

Gale me lleva hacia su habitación. Desde afuera, observo el interior: todo está ordenado (aunque no creo que él haya dejado todo en este estado antes de ir a entrenar) y decorado como mi cuarto, sólo que un poco más masculino. Al entrar, el aroma a típico perfume masculino es embriagador para mis sentidos.

Él me guía hacia su baño y yo busco el botiquín. Gale baja la tapa del retrete y toma asiento.

Primero, limpio la sangre que emana su labio con la manga de mi remera y, apenas tengo contacto con su piel, él hace una mueca de dolor. Luego, cierra los ojos y yo limpio su nariz con más suavidad.

―¿Por qué insististe en que yo haga esto? ―le pregunto. Abro la botella con alcohol y mojo un trozo de algodón con su contenido. Luego me acuclillo frente a él.

―Porque confío en la mejor sanadora que conozco ―responde mientras desinfecto sus heridas con cuidado―. Arde.

―Y va a seguir ardiendo por un tiempo ―digo, tratando de contener mis ganas de reírme―. Yo sé que eres "amigo" de Haymitch, pero no tenías que pelear porque él te dijo que lo hicieras.

―¿Quién te dijo que peleé por eso? ―él alza una ceja, casi riendo. Yo frunzo el ceño―. Si él me dice que corra desnudo para ganar patrocinadores, no lo voy a hacer ―miro el suelo y río: me imagino a Gale corriendo por ahí, como su madre lo trajo al mundo―. Además, peleé… peleé por ti.

Alzo la vista hacia él y creo que mi rostro es inexpresivo. ¿Peleó por mí? Pero… ¿por qué? No lo entiendo. Yo trato de sonreír y sigo tratando sus heridas.

Pasa un infinito e incómodo silencio antes de que él vuelva a hablar.

―¿Falta mucho?

―Ya casi… ―paso una crema anti-inflamatoria por todo su rostro con movimientos suaves pero rápidos. Cuando llego a su nariz, Gale cierra los ojos y vuelve a hacer una mueca por el dolor. Saco el reloj de mi bolsillo, lo paso alrededor de su cuello y lo pongo bajo su remera―. Ahora sí estás listo.

―Gracias ―dice él, tocando su pecho donde se encuentra el reloj. Sus ojos grises están fijos en los míos, y estamos a tan poca distancia que, cuando siento su exhalar contra mi rostro, mi corazón se acelera―. Por todo.

Sonríe débilmente, y mis ojos sólo logran concentrarse en la comisura de sus labios. ¿Qué puedo responder luego de eso? En el Bosque casi nunca agradecemos o pedimos permiso o lo que sea, es (o era) como si esos tipos de formalidades no fuesen necesarias…

Lo miro a los ojos, y noto la expectación en ellos. Separo mis labios, pero el "no hay de qué" no escapa de ellos; por lo que me sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

Vuelvo a ponerme de pie y aclaro mi garganta.

―Es lo que los amigos hacen ―digo, y pasa otro incómodo silencio―. Creo que… Yo creo que… ―tartamudeo.

―Tal vez… ―me interrumpe―tendrías que ir a prepararte para cenar.

―Sí. Yo… S-seguramente tendríamos que estar listos para que Effie no quiera matarnos ―trato de reír, aunque la mía es una especie de carcajada forzosa, cuando la suya en genuina. Doy unos pasos hacia atrás, pero me detengo antes de salir―. Nos vemos luego, Gale.

―Nos vemos luego, Catnip.

Cuando traspaso el umbral, el aroma de perfume de hombre vuelve a golpear mi rostro hasta que llego al pasillo. Antes de abrir la puerta de mi cuarto, giro sobre mis tobillos y logro ver a Portia cruzar rápidamente el pasillo hacia el cuarto de Gale… y luego a Haymitch.

Por unos segundos no le doy importancia, por lo que traspaso el umbral de mi habitación y cierro mi puesta detrás de mí, hasta que recuerdo que…

_No le pregunté a Gale qué les había dicho la instructora._

**Fin del Capítulo Cinco**


	7. La Penalización

**¡Hola!**

**Creo voy a empezar a adoptar el ámbito de disculparme por mis tardanzas…**

**De todos modos, ¡espero les guste!**

**PD: CONTIENE LENGUAJE INAPROPIADO (la misma mala palabra repetida dos veces... muahaha)**

**Summary: **Gale ha perdido la cabeza postulándose como tributo conmigo. ¿Estoy enojada? Sí, pero el tormento de este horrible sueño en el que todo muere en llamas me distrae de los juegos. **Todo le pertenece Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Al Amanecer, cuando todo acabe<strong>

**Primera Parte: ****_Los Tributos_**

"La Penalización"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 6:<em>**

―Ese no es el comportamiento digno de un tributo. Ya de por sí son del Distrito 12 y eso les da una gran desventaja. ¿Y ahora esto? La verdad que no tengo idea de lo que tienes en la mente, muchacho.

Effie bufa, pero Gale sigue mirándola directamente a los ojos, como si esperara que siguiera regañándolo. En cambio, ella toma sus cubiertos con delicadeza y continúa cenando lo más tranquila.

Lo observo de reojo y su rostro luce normal, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada un par de horas atrás. Supongo que es verdad lo que dicen del maquillaje del Capitolio… es "mágico".

Me llama la atención la manera en que Portia y Haymitch intercambian miradas preocupadas. A lo mejor Gale les ha contado lo que les dijo la coordinadora, o tal vez no y están completamente intrigados (como yo).

Lo observo durante toda la cena mientras Effie no desiste en continuar regañándolo. En un momento, él y yo intercambiamos miradas y yo… yo quedé, prácticamente, petrificada debido a que sentí una especie de electricidad que recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Todo porque en ese mismo instante estaba pensando en por qué me dijo que había peleado por mí.

Aún sigo sin entenderlo, y todo por culpa de que ya lleva escondiéndome tres cosas: lo que ocurrió luego de los carros, su reloj, y ahora la que supongo es una penalización.

Lo peor de todo es que hay algo que me lleva a sospechar que, tal vez, él no confíe en mí… por lo menos no del mismo modo que antes cuando pasábamos días enteros en lo profundo del Bosque.

Mis mejillas se ruborizaron y evadí su especie de sonrisa de lado, sintiéndome culpable por mis pensamientos.

―La verdad que no le encuentro la gracia a su comportamiento ―espeta Effie, clavando su cuchillo en el centro exacto de su bistec. Todos giramos hacia ella, asombrados, ya que nadie había dicho nada en ese momento, pero supongo que aún quiere más descargarse con toda la furia reprimida que tiene, causada por Gale.

―Effie, querida… Creo que estás olvidando que es un muchacho… ―dice Portia, dulcemente, aunque ella la interrumpe.

―¿Y eso qué tiene? ―chilla. Haymitch blanquea los ojos y suspira―. Que sea un mocoso no implica que tenga derecho a meterse en problemas cada dos segundos o a actuar imprudentemente cuando se le dé la gana.

Nuestro mentor toma un trago y lanza una solitaria carcajada. Effie le mira con el ceño fruncido, completamente enfurecida. Creo que puedo sentir hasta una cierta chispa saliendo de sus ojos. Él sacude la cabeza y mira a Cinna.

―Es un muchacho y en su Distrito están acostumbrados a ese tipo de comportamiento tan… tan… ―noto la duda en la frase de mi estilista. ¿Tan qué…?

De la nada, Gale desecha la poca paciencia que posee y golpea la mesa con el puño.

―¿Salvaje? ¿Bárbaro? Supongo que eso es lo que toda la gente de este maldito lugar piensa de nosotros, de los distritos más pobres.

Mi primera reacción es tomar su brazo y tratar de obligarlo a volver a sentarse, pero está tan enojado como Effie que rechaza mi mano con un brusco movimiento. Yo me lo quedo mirando, tan atónita como las demás personas a nuestro alrededor.

―Seguramente, como somos habitantes de segunda y no tenemos tantos recursos como ustedes, deben de pensar que nos la pasamos corriendo entre los cerdos, comiendo con los dedos o golpeándonos los unos a los otros por simple y maldita diversión ―ríe sarcásticamente y continúa―. Pero están equivocados. Lo que hacemos todos los malditos días de nuestras patéticas e incoherentes vidas es trabajar para su maldito monopolio, desgastando nuestra espalda, brazos, manos… Todo para que ustedes sigan teniendo la capacidad de teñir su maldito cabello con su maldita tintura; que, por cierto, es malditamente ridícula.

Limpia su boca con su impoluta servilleta y amaga a salir del cuarto, pero Haymitch es más rápido y lo toma de la muñeca con fuerza. Me sorprende que Gale no pueda liberarse de él, a pesar de su incesante forcejeo.

―¿Qué _mierda_ te ha dicho la coordinadora en el Centro de Entrenamiento, niño bonito?

Veo a Portia y sus ojos se abren tanto que pareciera que van a salir de sus órbitas. Cinna luce calmo, pero Effie está a punto de explotar (lo digo por sus mejillas, que están tan rojas por contener la que creo es una gran reprimenda).

Sinceramente, no puedo creer que Haymitch haya dicho esa palabra. Mie… Bueno, esa misma. Y muchísimo menos en frente de todos nosotros.

Estoy cien por ciento segura de que debe decirla todos los días en su casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores o en el mismísimo Quemador, pero no pensé que alguna vez le oiría decir eso en persona… mucho menos aquí.

―Dos puntos. Me restarán dos puntos de _mierda_ ―dice Gale, soltándose de los delgados dedos de Haymitch, que actúan como las garras de un halcón, para así poder alejarse por el estrecho pasillo.

Se escucha el estruendo de una puerta cerrándose con ira.

_Y ahora Gale también ha dicho la palabra que comienza con "_m_"…, _pienso.

Por unos instantes, todos observamos el oscuro y vacío pasillo por el que él acaba de irse. Creo que no soy la única atónita, y eso me reconforta… Vale, en realidad no del todo, ya que el muy estúpido le ha declarado la guerra no solo a los profesionales, sino a todo nuestro equipo en no más de tres horas.

¡Y le van a quitar **dos** puntos!

―La verdad, Haymitch. Se asemeja peligrosamente a ti ―dice Cinna, riendo, logrando romper el silencio.

Yo alzo una ceja y lo miro, sin comprender la gracia del asunto cuando han acabado de insultarlo de la peor manera. Lo peor es que Portia también esboza una carcajada un poco más tímida.

―No se parece en nada a mí. Es sólo un muchacho estúpido que se la pasa insultando a todo el que se le atraviesa en el camino. Además, ¡es bipolar!… Yo no cambio de humor tan drásticamente cada dos segundos y…

―Por supuesto que no, Haymitch… Por supuesto que no… ―lo burlan ambos estilistas al mismo tiempo. Él hace un gesto con la mano y chasquea la lengua.

Juro que aún no le encuentro la gracia a esta situación. Y entrando en el tema de comparaciones… creo que soy como Effie, debido a lo que dice luego de que Cinna y su compañera abandonen la sala.

―Bonito vocabulario, el de ambos. Y el comportamiento de todos es… ¡es despreciable! ¿Cómo podían estar bromeando luego de tal falta de respeto hacia todos nosotros?

Ella lo reprime, pegándole con su servilleta de tela en el hombro. Yo trato de contener una risilla.

―¡Imprudentes! ¡Todos ustedes son unos imprudentes maleducados! ―chilla mientras se aleja hacia su cuarto, dejándonos a Haymitch y a mí completamente solos.

―Debería liberar su corsé… ―susurra él, aunque puedo oírlo claramente. Tras un largo suspiro de mi parte, él nota que sigo estando sentada en mi lugar―. Creo que tendrías que ir a hablar con el chico. Tal vez necesite a alguien con quién descargar toda su estúpida furia… salvo que prefiera hablarle al espejo.

Limpio mi boca con mi propia servilleta y doy unos rápidos pasos, dirigiéndome al pasillo. Pero mi mentor me detiene.

―¿De veras somos similares? ―me pregunta, apenado.

―Creo que es una especie de clon tuyo del pasado. Sólo le falta la bebida y…

―Oh, preciosa. Creo que lo último ya está incluido en la lista de similitudes. Creo que tendrías que ir actualizándote ―ríe, aunque yo alzo una ceja. ¿Gale bebe?

Vale, creo que esa es otra cosa para agregar a mi lista: pos-carros, reloj e intercambiamos pos-pelea con bebida.

El odio recorre todo mi ser con tanta fuerza y rapidez que no logro recordar el momento exacto en el que dejé el comedor y llegué a su puerta. Tras un par de golpes a la misma, el Gale desaliñado que conozco se presenta ante mí.

―¿Qué?

Inhalo profundamente y exhalo, tratando de contener mis impulsos y así no golpearlo.

―Creo que tenemos cierta conversación pendiente.

―Ya te has enterado como todos los demás ―dice, cerrando la puerta, lentamente―. Así que no creo que sea nece…

La freno con la palma de mi mano, completamente abierta.

―¿Por qué me estás escondiendo tantas cosas? ¿Por qué tu humor es tan insoportable? ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo la puntuación antes, cuando estábamos en el baño? ¿Por qué, Gale? ¿Ya no confías en mí? ¿Acaso ya me ves como… ―Me toma de los hombros, adentrándome en su cuarto, y cierra la puerta detrás de mí.

Nuevamente, el perfume de hombre me paraliza por unos segundos, por lo que tardo en completar mi pregunta.

―… una enemiga?

Gale ríe y pasa su mano por su rostro, como si no pudiera creer lo que estoy diciendo.

―No entiendo por qué últimamente te has estado haciendo la "cabeza" con este tipo de cosas.

―¿Ves? ¡Ahí lo estás haciendo otra vez! ―digo, frustrada―. Estabas sumiso en la cena, luego de pronto explotaste y ahora te comportas como el verdadero Gale, el del Bosque. ¿Qué ocurre por tu mente que hace que cambies tan… tan drásticamente? No entiendo. Juro que trato, pero no lo logro.

Suspira y se sienta en el borde de la cama. Mientras arremanga su camisa, yo aún espero una respuesta. Cruzo los brazos y me reclino contra la puerta.

―Aún sigo esp… ―reprocho, aunque me interrumpe.

―¿Sabes qué es lo que me pasa? Que ni siquiera yo sé qué es lo que me está ocurriendo. No tengo idea de nada. Odio este lugar. Odio a estar personas. Odio que ambos estemos aquí. Odio que **tú** estés aquí… ―pasa una mano por su nuca y cierra los ojos. Luego, me dirige una mirada que nunca había visto: una mezcla entre pena, remordimiento, furia… No lo sé exactamente―. ¿Aún no comprendes?

―No ―honestamente.

―Los Juegos nos cambian a todos.

―Pero aún no han comenzado y…

―Y eso es lo que me preocupa.

Creo que, concretamente, ahora he pasado de odiarle a volver a quererlo. De cierto modo, desde que subimos al tren que estoy teniendo esta especie de conflicto con mí misma: lo odio pero luego hace algo que parece recompensarlo y me veo obligada a perdonarlo.

Ni yo misma me entiendo, y creo que ahora sí lo comprendo.

Es verdad, los Juegos nos cambian a todos: Gale se encuentra emocionalmente inestable y yo mentalmente inestable.

Doy unos pasos y me siento a su lado. Él está concentrado en un punto fijo en el suelo hasta que, tímidamente, paso mi mano por su espalda, formando círculos. Tan solo tarda un instante en girar hacia mí.

Vale, creo que no es la mejor manera de reconfortar a alguien, pero es la única que conozco. Mi padre solía cantarme y yo hago lo mismo con Prim (o solía hacerlo), pero no creo que a Gale le agrade que le dedique una canción para dormir bebés…

Apoyo mi cabeza contra su hombro y él me rodea con uno de sus brazos.

En ese momento me doy cuenta de algo a lo que nunca le había prestado atención: su aroma. Si el perfume de hombre me paraliza, pues el aroma de Gale es una especie de morfina para mi sistema: huele a ceniza, almizcle, hojas secas… como el Bosque. Pero no tiene ni un rastro de olor a alcohol.

_Querido Haymitch, creo que te has equivocado,_ pienso.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo oleré yo? ¿Poseo algún tipo de aroma característico? Seguramente debe ser a sangre o a las medicinas de mi madre…

―No le tendría que haber dicho eso a Cinna. A ninguno de ellos… ―susurra apenado.

―No les afectó lo que dijiste. Hasta lo tomaron con cierta gracia. Supongo que están acostumbrados a los tributos locos… De todos modos, va a haber tiempo de disculpas luego de que saques un tres ―bromeo, logrando que sonría de lado.

Pasan varios minutos en los que el silencio tan solo es interrumpido por el "tick tock" de su reloj, el cual lleva colgando en el cuello.

Tick.

Tock.

Cada uno va al tiempo exacto de los latidos de mi apresurado corazón, al mismo tiempo que mi mente sigue dispersa pensando en su rostro ensangrentado, la pena y la furia en sus ojos… hasta que ya no recuerdo más nada.

_Corro hacia él, pero es demasiado tarde y el grupo de profesionales ya lo ha interceptado. Con el orgullo tan destrozado, cualquiera querría desquitarse violentamente… y los Juegos son una excusa perfecta para eso._

_Unos segundos más tarde, cuando ya se han ido, me acerco a él._

―_Corre…_

―_¡No! ¡No voy a dejarte! ¡No ahora!_

―_No seas idiota… Vete…_

―_No, Gale… ¡NO!_

_Trato de presionar sus heridas, pero son tan profundas que no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Tan sólo sigo presionando y le pido a la suerte que aparezca y nos saque de este apuro. Tal vez un paracaídas no nos vendría mal… Pero está perdiendo sangre desmedidamente y nada podría salvarlo._

_No quiero perderlo._

_Es… es lo único que tengo aquí._

_Él toma mi mano con fuerza._

―_Gale, por favor… No me hagas esto…_

Despierto: asustada, sudada, temblando…

Inmediatamente, mi primer instinto es observar mis manos y verificar si están manchadas con la oscura sangre de Gale… Están impecables, así que todo fue un sueño.

Por suerte, una estúpida pesadilla…

Miro a mi alrededor y estoy en mi cuarto, específicamente en mi cama. Estoy tan enroscada entre las sábanas y frazadas, que supongo que no me quedé quieta en toda la noche.

Odio las pesadillas, y últimamente estoy teniendo de todo tipo: el hombre que canta y ahora la muerte detallada de mi mejor amigo en la Arena.

Bonita mente la que poseo…

Me levanto, preguntándome cómo llegué aquí mientras me visto con mi ropa de entrenamiento. Termino de calzar las mismas botas de antes en el preciso instante en el que nuestra escolta llama a mi puerta.

―¡Arriba, arriba, arriba! ¡Hoy va a ser un día muy, muy, muy importante!

Trenzo mi cabello con movimientos ágiles y salgo de mi cuarto, topándome con Haymitch.

Trato de esquivarlo pero me toma de la muñeca, del mismo modo que a Gale.

―Te has vestido muy rápido, preciosa.

―Desperté antes de que tu novia llamara a la puerta ―sonrío burlonamente.

―Já, qué graciosa. Escucha, la próxima vez duermes toda la noche en tu cuarto, ¿vale? ―me guiña un ojo y se dirige al comedor tras soltarme. Yo me quedo perpleja en mi lugar.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué? Pero yo amanecí en mi cuarto… ¿No estará insinuando…?

¿O acaso si dormí en el cuarto de Gale?

Sacudo mi cabeza, liberándome de pensamientos absurdos, ya que es obvio de que quiere molestarme con su humor picante.

Unos minutos más tarde ya todos hemos desayunado y nos encontramos frente al elevador.

―Este es su momento de demostrarles todo lo que saben. Todo lo que ocultaron los otros días, pues deberán sacarlo a la luz en un par de horas ―Haymitch pone una mano sobre mi hombro―. El arco. Recuérdalo.

Yo asiento y Effie me abraza. Haymitch aleja a Gale por unos segundos y conversan alejados.

―Cinna me dijo que te deseara suerte de su parte ―dice Effie, sonriente―. Te aprecia muchísimo.

Y es la verdad. De cierto modo, creo que hasta podría llamarlo amigo…

Gale y nuestro mentor vuelven a unirse a nosotras. Haymitch le pregunta si ha entendido y Gale asiente. Luego Effie le desea buena suerte, entre dientes, y los dos subimos al elevador.

Mientras bajamos, no puedo hacer otra cosa que observar la manera en que se reclina contra una de las paredes y no me dirige la palabra. Además, la curiosidad me está matando…

―Haymitch me dijo que…

―Ya lo sé ―me interrumpe―. Te llevé a tu cuarto apenas te quedaste dormida. No te preocupes.

Ninguno emite palabra alguna en todo lo que resta del descenso luego de eso. Yo sigo cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando por algún indicio que me indique que desea decir algo; pero él tan solo se limita a en clavarme los ojos mientras frota sus manos. Está nervioso.

Tal vez hasta más nervioso que yo.

Vale, voy a tratar de ponerme en su lugar: se va a encontrar con los idiotas con los que peleó (quienes por supuesto van a querer vengarse de la peor manera, tal vez no aquí, tal vez en la Arena) y además va a tener que enfrentar a los vigilantes, quienes le van a restar 2 puntos y hasta tal vez más por su actitud.

Sí, creo que yo también estaría nerviosa… aunque de todos modos ya lo estoy por ambos.

No tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer frente a ellos y tengo miedo de fallarle a todo y ser un completo desastre.

Cuando bajamos del elevador, todos los tributos nos miran: los profesionales con odio y casi todos los demás con temor. Cuando Gale y yo nos sentamos en el último banco para esperar, los que se encuentran a nuestro lado se alejan rápidamente.

Gale ríe, ya que no le importa lo que hagan los demás… y eso lo hace lucir como un psicópata.

Aunque eso no impide que Allie se acerque a nosotros, a pesar de que puedo escuchar el cuchicheo de su compañero, diciéndole que se quede allí con él. Ella se sienta a mi lado y nos sonríe a los dos; Gale la mira con desprecio y aparta su vista hacia la puerta por la que ven a llamarnos.

―¿Nerviosos? Yo lo estoy… ―dice ella, tratando de integrarlo a nuestra conversación, luego de varios minutos.

―No.

―Vale… ―ella sonríe incómodamente y frota sus manos.

Una mujer abre la gran puerta y llama por el tributo masculino del Distrito 2, por lo que Cato se levanta de su asiento y recorre el pasillo hacia la puerta. Cuando pasa por delante de Gale, le dedica una mirada llena de odio.

No me quiero imaginar cuánto maquillaje le habrán tenido que aplicar o cuántas variedades de medicina.

Cada media hora llaman a otro tributo para que se presente, salvo algunas excepciones que no tenían mucho que demostrar, por lo que tardaron veinte minutos como mucho. Y esas excepciones son la razón por la que Caleb, el compañero de Allie, fue el último llamado.

Ella está sentada contra la pared, con sus rodillas presionadas contra su pecho. Se balancea, con los ojos cerrados, y gesticula con la boca.

Creo que está rezando…

―Woods, Allie. Distrito 8.

Yo pongo una mano en su hombro y ella abre los ojos. Me pregunta si la han llamado, y lamentablemente debo decirle que sí. Ella se pone de pie y le deseo suerte.

Gale ni siquiera le presta atención.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, cruzo miradas con la niñita del 11, Rue. Yo le sonrío, tímidamente, y ella lo hace ampliamente. Hasta trata de levantarse para venir a mi lado (o eso creo) pero su compañero la frena con su brazo y la regaña. Vuelve a sentarse.

Él señala con sus ojos a Gale, quien aún se encuentra a mi lado. Sacude la cabeza, y creo que entiendo su mensaje: no quiere que Rue esté cerca de él.

Yo me levanto y, disimuladamente, me siento al lado de Rue. El chico ahora parece hasta más relajado.

―Hola, soy Katniss ―les digo, en voz muy baja.

―Rue ―responde, sonriente. Luego señala a su compañero―. Él es Tresh ―él hace una especie de gesto, saludándome.

―Un gusto ―estrecho la mano del chico, y tiene un apretón muy fuerte.

Estoy segura de que va a tener un buen puntaje.

Converso durante unos minutos con ellos, hasta que giro y veo a Gale, a lo lejos, que tiene sus ojos grises clavados en mí. Distingo su característico ceño fruncido, aunque continúo hablando con los dos tributos del 11.

―Escuchen, yo estaba planeando… ―comienzo a decirle a Rue, cuando su compañero ya ha sido llamado, sobre mi idea de aliarnos, pero la mujer de la puerta me interrumpe… llamándola.

―Tal vez podemos hablar luego ―ella me sonríe y se aleja con pasos rápidos.

La puerta vuelve a cerrarse, y ahí caigo en la cuenta de que tan sólo quedamos los del Distrito 12. Gale y yo.

Se me eriza la piel apenas me siento al lado de él, y me toma la mano, apretándola con fuerza.

―¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que la llamaron? ―me pregunta.

―¿No tienes tu reloj?

―¿Aquí? Por supuesto que no.

―No lo sé. Tal vez… media hora.

―Vale ―dice, levantándose. Se arrodilla frente a mí. Respira profundo y me mira a los ojos―. Escucha, ya planeaste qué vas a hacer, ¿verdad?

Yo asiento, pero la duda que refleja mis ojos me delata.

―Demuéstrales que sabes sobrevivir. Haz una trampa, lanza unos cuchillos, sube la pared y luego toma el arco. Debes impresionarlos en el final, o por lo menos eso es lo que me dijo Haymitch. Supuestamente, él hizo algo por el estilo… y notarás que le ha funcionado ―me indica, firmemente. Yo asiento y las manos me sudan, por lo que las seco contra mi pantalón ―¿Entendiste?

―Trampa. Cuchillos. Pared. Arco ―enumero―. Sí, entendido ―él sonríe y besa mi frente. Yo alzo una ceja, sin comprender ese gesto.

La mujer vuelve a abrir la puerta.

―Hawthorne, Gale. Distrito 12.

Él se levanta, respira profundamente.

―Suerte… –susurro y el asiente.

―Dispara al centro.

La puerta se cierra detrás de él.

Cuento los minutos y, una hora luego de Gale… es mi turno.

**Fin del Capítulo Seis**

* * *

><p><strong>Como siempre, ¡las reviews son bien recibidas!<strong>

**Saludos,**

**Camila.**


	8. Bonus B

**¡Hola!**

**Y como cada 3 capítulos… ¡NO FALTA EL POV DE GALE!**

_Precaución: _es largo… por lo menos un poco más que los demás, porque es posible que me concentre en escribir mis otros fics que en seguir publicando este, pero sólo por una semana si es que la inspiración no llega… y porque el capítulo siguiente (que ya es POV de Katniss) es más cortito.

**¡Espero les guste!**

**Summary: **Gale ha perdido la cabeza postulándose como tributo conmigo. ¿Estoy enojada? Sí, pero el tormento de este horrible sueño en el que todo muere en llamas me distrae de los juegos. **Todo le pertenece Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Al Amanecer, cuando todo acabe<strong>

**Primera Parte: ****_Los Tributos_**

**Capítulo B**

* * *

><p>―<em>Amor<em>.

―No ―niego, sacudiendo mi cabeza, pero ambos asienten.

―Acéptalo de una vez, niño bonito. Lo que dice Portia es verdad. Uno no intercambia "amistosos" puñetazos con los profesionales porque sí ―Haymitch alza mi rostro, tomándome del mentón. Inspecciona mis moretones y mi labio roto. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido―. Terco como una mula, ¿eh?

Portia se acerca a nosotros con pasos cautelosos.

―Tanto como su mentor… ―le responde, aunque con lo hace con un tono poco serio―. Son daños de primer grado ―los dos alzamos una ceja y Portia suspira. Luego apunta a cada de las heridas de mi rostro―. En la escala cosmética que utilizamos los estilistas, son daños menores, reparables con un poco de maquillaje de buena calidad.

Mi mentor chasquea la lengua, como si hubiese entendido, tras sentarse contra una de las esquinas de mi baño privado. Portia trata de arreglar un poco las vendas que tengo en mi rostro.

―Lo golpeé porque la llamó inútil ―digo, rompiendo mi propio silencio. Ambos me miran y ríen―. ¿Qué?

―_Amor_ ―repite ella, sonriendo ampliamente―. Es lo que nos lleva a hacer hasta el más imprudente de los actos. Como ofrecerse como voluntario… ―asegura, acariciando mi rostro; yo la miro con repudio mientras busca un espejo.

Haymitch me sonríe, por supuesto.

―No van a convencerme de hacerlo. No voy a seguir su jueguito de "los amantes trágicos" ni nada por el estilo. ¡Ya hablamos de esto, Abernathy! ―alzo mi voz en la última frase, recordando nuestra discusión del día anterior.

Él se levanta, suspirando. Tira su cabello hacia atrás y se acuclilla frente a mí.

―Eso les conseguiría muchísimos patrocinadores. Es algo nunca antes visto en los 74 años que se han transmitido estos Juegos. La gente del Capitolio nunca ha visto nada por el estilo, Gale ―que me llame por mi nombre hace que un temblor recorra mi cuerpo: está hablando en serio y ha dejado la broma de lado―. El amor es algo muy atractivo para todos ellos. Además… la ayudarías. ¿Acaso no te ofreciste como voluntario para eso? ¿Para salvarla?

Yo niego, sacudiendo mi cabeza. Sigo los pasos de Portia, quien se acerca a nosotros con el espejo en sus manos.

―No de este modo. No a través de mentiras… Nunca lograrán convencerla.

―No necesitamos su aprobación ―dice ella, y ambos intercambian miradas. Ella alza el espejo frente a mí, liberando un agotador suspiro―. Observa tu reflejo y luego dime qué ves.

Un ojo morado, el labio partido, una cicatriz en la frente. Mis pupilas dilatadas, cansadas, y profundas ojeras. Cierto aire de abandono en mi aspecto. Sólo veo…

―Daños.

―Exacto. No sólo tú te ves de este modo, sino que todos te ven como un muchacho dañado ―Portia lo deja en el suelo y toma una de mis manos, con fuerza―. Ahora imagínate en un par de meses. Imagínate el tipo de daño que tendrías si, por negarte a este plan, tú ganaras.

―Yo… Yo…

No puedo siquiera pensarlo. Todas las riquezas del mundo no valdrían nada. Tal vez podría darle lo mejor a mis hermanos; tal vez mi madre no tendría que hacer la lavandería de la gente de la clase alta del 12; tal vez no tendría que volver a cazar…

Pero no podría vivir de ese modo, disfrutando el lujo, mientras la familia de Katniss estaría en ruinas. Su madre estuvo al borde de la muerte una vez, y no creo que pueda salir adelante nuevamente tras otra pérdida. Y Prim… Puedo verla con su cabra, Lady, muriendo de hambre, todo porque no me esforcé en salvar a su hermana mayor, el único sustento de toda su familia.

Si pienso en mi familia, sí, estoy siendo egoísta al negarle facilidad en su vida; pero si no hago todo lo posible por salvarla pues… No puedo dejarla morir porque es mi mejor amiga.

Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿y si lo que dicen es verdad? ¿Y si amo a Katniss?

No, nunca podría hacerlo. Yo soy su guardaespaldas, desde el primer día en el Bosque. Ella me dijo que no nunca se casaría, que no quería traer hijos al mundo… Ella me importa _demasiado_, pero no creo que de esa manera.

―No quiero engañarla. Ni a ella ni a mí mismo, fingiendo algo que nunca va a ser realidad.

―Piénsalo, niño bonito ―Haymitch se levanta del suelo de un salto y Portia frota mi mano por una última vez―. Es una buena oportunidad, para ambos ―palmea mi hombro derecho y abandona el cuarto de baño.

Portia se pone de pie y presiona sus labios, formando una línea, mirando hacia otro lado. Agacha la vista y camina hacia la puerta. Antes de salir la interrumpo.

―Escucha, Portia… yo no creo que lo mejor sea que…

―Sólo piénsalo, ¿vale? ―esta vez ella me interrumpe. Cierra la puerta tras ella, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

Aún sentado sobre la tapa del retrete, suspiro y paso una mano por mi cabello, tirándolo hacia atrás con frustración. Con cuidado, toco mi rostro para chequear que los antibióticos que Katniss esparció por mi rostro están actuando como corresponde.

Me levanto, impulsándome en seco, por lo que pierdo el equilibrio y debo abrir mis brazos para así lograr conseguir estabilidad… del mismo modo en que lo hice cuando estaba peleando con Cato…

―Ella es un saco de huesos inservible ―susurró a mi oído mientras vendaba mis manos para poder volver a practicar lucha con el entrenador. Luego hizo un movimiento con su cuello que hizo retumbar un "crack" a mi lado―. Así va a sonar cada uno de sus huesos cuando los destroce.

Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a concentrarme en mi entrenamiento, sin importar que todos los buitres de los profesionales tuvieran sus ojos atentos a cada uno de mis movimientos. Derribé a mi coordinador al tercer golpe, y la chica del 2 (Clove) aplaudió cuando lo hice.

Su compañero le dirigió una mirada llena de odio y ella comenzó a frotar sus manos, disimulando lo que había hecho.

Le ofrecí una mano a mi entrenador y lo ayudé a levantarse. Puso una mano en su espalda y me dijo que iba a avisarle a otro que viniera para suplantarlo. Se alejó, caminando encorvado.

―¿Sabes cómo deberíamos llamarlos? ―alzó la voz el chico del 1. Cato se encogió de hombros―. La dama y el vagabundo.

―¿Por qué? ―le preguntó su amigo, riendo a carcajadas―. ¿Lo dices porque la enana del 12 no puede hacer nada con tal de no romper sus uñas… o porque el minero está de los huesos?

Recuerdo cómo sentía el odio corriendo por mis venas, la adrenalina encegueciendo mis sentidos y mi capacidad de control de mis acciones…

―El minero es la dama, ya que pelea como mujer… ¡y la babosa muerta es el vagabundo, ya que ella está de los huesos y se la pasa cuidando de la dama! ―corrigió su amigo, y hasta la rubia del 1 se largó a reír con ellos.

Saqué las vendas que cubrían mis nudillos de un fuerte tirón y se los arrojé en la cara al idiota de Cato. Él alzó una ceja y me miró con repulsión.

―¿Y esto? ―siseó, lleno de furia.

―Tal vez lo necesites para tu rostro ―le dije con exasperación, liberando toda mi fuerza en mi puño derecho para así poder golpearlo de lleno en el rostro.

Agité mi mano con rapidez, tratando de calmar las puntadas de dolor que sentía hasta en los huesos. Alcé la vista hacia Cato (quien estaba concentrado en la sangre que brotaba de su rota nariz) y luego miré a su amigo, el chico del 1, quien me empujó.

Perdí el equilibrio y, en ese momento de distracción, Cato se abalanzó sobre mí, gritándome que golpeaba como niña. Pero fui más rápido: lo tomé de los brazos y lo arrojé contra una pared, logrando que su cráneo retumbara del golpe.

Comencé a acercarme a él con los puños cerrados, completamente listo para darle otro fuerte golpe. Clove gritó de desesperación y hasta trató de acercársele.

Cuando me di la vuelta, me topé con el puño del chico del 1. Un fuerte golpe, a decir verdad, ya que es tan escuálido que no me lo esperé en lo absoluto. Me sorprendió de tal modo que ni siquiera pude intuir que Cato estaba a punto de golpearme en el estómago, emanando también sangre de su labio roto. De todos modos, sacudí mi cabeza, cerré los puños y lo pateé en el lado izquierdo del rostro.

Giré sobre mis talones y logré divisar a Katniss y a la chica rubia (que se burló de nuestros atuendos) discutiendo.

El odio se apoderó de mis sentidos nuevamente justo cuando comenzaba a calmarme; y el chico del 1 se llevó la peor parte, ya que trató de atacarme nuevamente y yo le respondí con una patada en el pecho.

Volví a dirigir mi vista hacia donde estaba ella, en el momento justo en que la chica del 1 la empujó contra el soporte de las lanzas.

Hecho una furia, di unos rápidos pasos hacia ellas, tomé a su atacante de los hombros y la arrojé lo más fuerte que pude hacia unos tributos que estaban "disfrutando" la pelea.

Tomé a Catnip del brazo y la ayudé a levantarse, dedicándole una sonrisa.

La supervisora general se acercó a nosotros y le ordenó irse, mientras que a mí me regañó junto a los demás profesionales.

Cato trató de hacerse la víctima, pero la actuación no es lo suyo, a pesar de tenía su rostro en peores condiciones que el mío. El muy idiota hasta necesita la ayuda de su compañera y de un agente de la paz.

―Pero yo nunca lo golpeé… _ÉL_ enloqueció y yo ni siquiera respondí ―decía, con falsas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Clove lo miró con el ceño fruncido, del mismo modo que la supervisora hizo conmigo.

―Él también le pegó al chico del 12 ―dijo ella, a pesar de que Cato tratara de callarla.

La mujer nos miró a todos y luego se cruzó de brazos.

―Todos serán penalizados. Se le descontarán a cada uno, **Y SIN EXCEPCIÓN**, dos puntos del total que obtengan tras su evaluación frente a los vigilantes.

―¡Eso es injusto! ―bufaron Cato y su amigo del 1 al mismo tiempo. El rostro de la chica rubia, la que atacó a Katniss, se transformó por completo y sus ojos se cristalizan. La chica del 2 logró mantenerse en silencio.

―_¡TÚ NO ERES QUIÉN PARA DECIR QUÉ ES INJUSTO Y QUÉ NO LO ES!_ ―le gritó la supervisora en la cara. Aunque seguía enfurecida, recuperó la compostura e hizo un gesto con su mano―. Los quiero a todos fuera de mi vista.

Ascendiendo por el elevador, sentía los ojos de Katniss clavados en mí, pero no le di demasiada importancia.

Al llegar a nuestro piso, Effie me llevó inmediatamente al baño principal, pero me negué a que ella me tratara.

―¿Y entonces quién va a curarte esas heridas? ―dijo, con su voz chillona.

―Ella ―señalé a Katniss con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

―¿Estás seguro? ―ella alzó una ceja, inspeccionándola.

―Sí.

―Vale. Hagan lo que quieran… ¡Pero luego van a tener que contarme todo lo que ocurrió!

Bufó y se alejó por el pasillo, corriendo (prácticamente) hacia la habitación de Haymitch. Tocó la puerta, y por supuesto que no encontró respuesta alguna, por la que la abrió a los gritos.

De todos modos, ella me es tan insoportable que ni siquiera me molesté en entender lo que dijo.

Rápidamente, llevé a mi amiga a mi cuarto, y al principio quedó paralizada al entrar. Sin darle mucha importancia, me hice paso entre la oscuridad hasta por fin encontrar la llave de la luz de mi cuarto de baño. Bajé la tapa del retrete y me senté, mientras Katniss curaba mis heridas.

Primero limpió la sangre que emergía de mi roto labio con su propia remera, por lo que hice una mueca de dolor. Cerré mis ojos, tratando de contener el impulso de gritarle o algo por el estilo, y limpió mi nariz.

―¿Por qué insististe en que yo haga esto? ―me preguntó, rompiendo el silencio. Tomó la botella de alcohol y humedeció un trozo de algodón. Luego se arrodilló frente a mí.

―Porque confío en la mejor sanadora que conozco ―ella tragó saliva y luego continuó desinfectando mi rostro―. Arde.

―Y va a seguir ardiendo por un tiempo ―dijo, y pude notar un tono diferente al de siempre, como si tratara de contener su risa. Pero al instante su voz adquirió un tono más serio ―Yo sé que eres "amigo" de Haymitch, pero no tenías que pelear porque él te dijo que lo hicieras.

―¿Quién te dijo que peleé por eso? ―alcé una ceja, siendo yo quien trató de contener la risa esta vez. Ella frunció el ceño (seguramente pensó que no la estaba tomando en serio) ―. Si él me dice que corra desnudo para ganar patrocinadores, no lo voy a hacer.

Ella evadió mis ojos, mirando el suelo, y largó una carcajada.

―Además, peleé… peleé por ti.

No solo peleé por ella. Peleé por mi orgullo, peleé porque me tenían harto. Peleé porque siempre me ha sacado de quicio todas esas veces en que nos tratan a ambos como los perros falderos, las ratas callejeras… Peleé porque me molesta que _a ella _la traten de ese modo.

Vale, sí. Peleé por ella (pero por supuesto que por amigos), y creo que eso la avergonzó de cierto modo, ya que primero su rostro era inexpresivo, pero luego sonrió de lado y continuó tratando mis heridas.

Como para variar, el silencio reinó por unos momentos, hasta que le pregunté si faltaba mucho.

―Ya casi… ―con suaves, pero rápidos movimientos, esparció una crema por todo mi rostro. Al llegar a la zona de mi nariz, cerré los ojos y gesticulé una mueca de dolor con mis labios. Sentí sus manos deslizándose bajo mi remera y un repentino peso alrededor de mi cuello―. Ahora sí estás listo.

Volví a abrir mis ojos y noté que allí estaba el reloj, guardapelo, colgante de mi padre. Desde ese momento, me sentí completamente agradecido, ya que seguramente lo había perdido durante la pelea.

Pero ella se preocupó en tomarlo.

―Gracias ―dije, mirándola a los ojos. Sonreí, pero no creo que ella se haya dado cuenta, ya que estaba más concentrada mirándome a los míos―. Por todo.

Ella sonrió débilmente, pero sus ojos se encontraban perdidos, como si no tuviera idea de cómo contestarme. Vuelve a alzar la vista hacia mí, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron notablemente y miró hacia otro lado, poniéndose de pie. Aclaró su garganta.

―Es lo que los amigos hacen ―dijo―. Creo que… Yo creo que… ―comenzó a tartamudear, pero yo la interrumpí, tratando de sonreír de una manera en que se sintiera cómoda al verme.

―Tal vez… deberías ir a prepararte para cenar.

―Sí. Yo… S-seguramente tendríamos que estar listos para que Effie no quisiera matarnos. –trató de reír, aunque es una carcajada tan forzosa que me dio risa. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, hasta llegar a la puerta, donde frenó y apoyó una mano sobre el marco antes de darse la vuelta―. Nos vemos luego, Gale.

―Nos vemos luego, Catnip.

Cuando traspasó el umbral, Haymitch y Portia no tardaron en entrar.

Y ahora estoy aquí, frente al espejo, observando mi reflejo. "El reflejo de un chico dañado", como dijo Portia.

Pero yo, ugh.

No la amo, ¿verdad?

Es mi mejor amiga y nunca podré verla de ese modo, ¿verdad?

Haymitch tan sólo quiere meter la idea en mi cabeza para así poder convencerme de hacer lo de los "amantes trágicos", porque seguramente habrá escuchado lo que dice la gente en el Quemador, ¿verdad?

**_¿VERDAD?_**

Hay veces en las que me gustaría tomar a Haymitch del cuello y comenzar a golpear su cabeza contra la pared para que finalmente así pueda comprender que su plan no va a funcionar.

Tal vez funcione con sus futuros tributos, los que entrene con Katniss. Pero no señor, conmigo no van a funcionar.

Tras unos 20 minutos, Portia vuelve con su estuche de maquillaje "mágico".

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>―Ese no es el comportamiento digno de un tributo. Ya de por sí son del Distrito 12 y eso les da una gran desventaja. ¿Y ahora esto? La verdad que no tengo idea de lo que tienes en la mente, muchacho.<p>

Mis ojos siguen clavos en la otra punta de la mesa, desde donde nuestra escolta me regaña por lo sucedido esta tarde. Por supuesto que espero que siga regañándome, pero, en cambio, continúa cenando con tranquilidad.

Porque, claro, como somos del 12, somos bazofia, por lo que nunca tenemos patrocinadores.

De todos modos, retoma las riendas unos minutos más tarde y yo le dirijo una mirada a Katniss, sonriendo burlonamente (ya que claramente no me importa lo que la mujer me diga), y ella se ruboriza y mira hacia otro lado.

―La verdad que no le encuentro la gracia a su comportamiento ―espeta Effie, clavando su cuchillo en el centro exacto de su bistec. Todos giramos hacia ella, asombrados, ya que nadie había dicho nada en ese momento. Supongo que de veras está enojada conmigo.

―Effie, querida… Creo que estás olvidando que es un muchacho… ―comienza a decir dice Portia, dulcemente, aunque ella la interrumpe.

―¿Y eso qué tiene? ―chilla. Haymitch blanquea los ojos y suspira―. Que sea un mocoso no implica que tenga derecho a meterse en problemas cada dos segundos o a actuar imprudentemente cuando se le dé la gana.

Nuestro mentor toma un trago y lanza una solitaria carcajada. Effie le mira con el ceño fruncido, completamente enfurecida. Creo que puedo sentir hasta una cierta chispa saliendo de sus ojos. Él sacude la cabeza y mira a Cinna.

―Es un muchacho y en su Distrito están acostumbrados a ese tipo de comportamiento tan… tan…

Golpeo la mesa, sin poder reprimir mi furia. Cinna es del que menos pensaba que tuviese prejuicios contra mí, es más, ni siquiera lo ponía en la misma bolsa junto a los demás estúpidos ciudadanos del Capitolio… pero veo que me equivoqué en pensar en él de esa forma.

―¿Salvaje? ¿Bárbaro? Supongo que eso es lo que toda la gente de este maldito lugar piensa de nosotros, de los distritos más pobres ―levanto mi voz.

Katniss tira de mi brazo, tratando de que yo vuelva a sentarme. Pero estoy tan enfadado y la ira me controla de tal modo, que me libero de su aferramiento con un brusco movimiento. Ella, y todos, me miran, atónitos.

―Seguramente, como somos habitantes de segunda y no tenemos tantos recursos como ustedes, deben de pensar que nos la pasamos corriendo entre los cerdos, comiendo con los dedos o golpeándonos los unos a los otros por simple y maldita diversión ―río sarcásticamente y continúo―. Pero están equivocados. Lo que hacemos todos los malditos días de nuestras patéticas e incoherentes vidas es trabajar para su maldito monopolio, desgastando nuestra espalda, brazos, manos… Todo para que ustedes sigan teniendo la capacidad de teñir su maldito cabello con su maldita tintura; que, por cierto, es malditamente ridícula.

Limpio mi boca con la servilleta y amago a salir del cuarto lo más rápido posible, pero Haymitch me detiene, tomándome de la muñeca. Por supuesto que trato de liberarme, pero su agarre es demasiado fuerte para sus esqueléticos dedos de borracho.

―¿Qué _mierda_ te ha dicho la coordinadora en el Centro de Entrenamiento, niño bonito?

¿Así que va a hablarme de ese modo?

―Dos puntos. Me restarán dos puntos de _mierda_.

Y así, finalmente y con un nudo en mi garganta producto de la ira, me libero de las delgaduchas garras de Haymitch con un último forcejeo, logrando así escaparme a mi cuarto.

Cierro la puerta de un golpe en seco.

Mi temperamento es… Siempre he sido susceptible, y en este preciso momento la furia es la que recorre mis sangres y la que me dejó ciego momentos atrás. Principalmente porque nunca pensé que Cinna me hubiese catalogado de ese modo, del modo en que nos identifican los ciudadanos del Capitolio.

Pensé que era, algo así, como mi aliado, una especie de amigo… Pero parecería que no.

Y, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez ni siquiera tendría que seguir confiando en Portia, ya que ambos provienen de este horrible lugar, lleno de falsedad, y nacieron en esta sociedad prejuiciosa que disfruta ver niños morir cada año.

Y ni siquiera hablemos de Effie, quien se ha llevado mal conmigo desde el primer día; y lo más gracioso es que aún recuerdo el brillo en sus ojos en cuanto me vio subir al escenario, como si estuviese feliz. Obviamente, feliz de que el Capitolio tuviese algo interesante de qué hablar sobre el aburrido distrito que representa.

Alzo mi vista hacia un aparador con bebidas que se encuentra a unos metros de la cama, donde estoy sentado. Tiro mi cabello hacia atrás y analizo cada una de las botellas.

_No, no puedo hacerlo. No otra vez,_ me digo a mí mismo. _Ya bebiste luego de ver a Snow, cuando Haymitch te contó por primera vez sobre su brillante idea de los amantes trágicos y luego lo golpeaste contra la pared del corredor._

_No es que no puedas. __**No debes**__ hacerlo, Gale._

Y pensando en el maldito de Snow… ¿Estará riendo desde su oficina, observando mis reacciones y todo mi sufrimiento?

No he vuelto a pensar en su oferta desde entonces. Ni una sola vez. Pero es obvio que no voy a hacerlo, ya que tan solo quedan unos… ¿3 días restantes antes de los Juegos? No, ni soñando. Además, no le va a hacer daño a Katniss porque voy a impedirlo, a toda costa.

Alguien golpea a la puerta, y por supuesto que va a ser ella.

No quiero abrirle, pero finalmente lo hago.

―¿Qué? –pregunto.

―Creo que tenemos cierta conversación pendiente.

―Ya te has enterado como todos los demás ―comienzo a entornar la puerta para así cerrarla, –Así que no creo que sea neces…

Ella me frena con la palma de su mano.

―¿Por qué me estás escondiendo tantas cosas? ¿Por qué tu humor es tan insoportable? ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo la puntuación antes, cuando estábamos en el baño? ¿Por qué, Gale? ¿Ya no confías en mí? ¿Acaso ya me ves como… ―la tomo de los hombros y la adentro en mi cuarto, ya que no quiero que nadie más escuche nuestra discusión. Cierro la puerta detrás de ella.

Katniss vuelve a paralizarse al entrar.

―… una enemiga? –finaliza.

Yo río y paso una mano por mi rostro. ¿De veras? Esto es lo único que me faltaba, que ahora venga a acusarme de mi "falta de confianza". Si hay algo que no le cuento, no es porque no quiera, sino porque no… no quiero lastimarla. Además, sé que si le cuento lo de Snow va a preocuparse; si se entera de "los amantes trágicos" va a insultarme; si sabe de lo que hay dentro del reloj… No sé cómo actuaría.

―No entiendo por qué últimamente te has estado haciendo la "cabeza" con este tipo de cosas ―digo, ya que lo que menos quiero ahora son más problemas.

―¿Ves? ¡Ahí lo estás haciendo otra vez! ―dice, frustrada―. Estabas sumiso en la cena, luego de pronto explotaste y ahora te comportas como el verdadero Gale, el del Bosque. ¿Qué ocurre por tu mente que hace que cambies tan… tan drásticamente? No entiendo. Juro que trato, pero no lo logro.

Suspiro y me siento al borde de mi cama. Arremango mi camisa y froto mi rostro, tratando de tranquilizarme y de buscar buenas respuestas a tantas preguntas. Ella se reclina contra la puerta y se cruza de brazos, expectante.

―Aún sigo esp… ―reprocha, aunque la interrumpe.

―¿Sabes qué es lo que me pasa? Que ni siquiera yo sé qué es lo que me está ocurriendo. No tengo idea de nada. Odio este lugar. Odio a estar personas. Odio que ambos estemos aquí. Odio que **tú** estés aquí… ―Paso una mano por mi nuca y cierro los ojos. Luego, le dirijo una mirada que ella parece no comprender. No lo sé, siento ira pero a la vez remordimiento, tristeza de que ella tenga que estar aquí… ―. ¿Aún no comprendes?

―No.

―Los Juegos nos cambian a todos.

―Pero aún no han comenzado y…

―Y eso es lo que me preocupa.

No sólo mi ánimo, no sólo mi inestabilidad, no sólo los Juegos en sí. Lo que me preocupa es lo que sucederá en la Arena. Sí, me preocupa perderla a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que pueda llegar a hacer.

Agacho mi cabeza y froto mis manos, mirando un punto fijo en el suelo, imaginándome que es el espejo de Portia.

_Soy un chico dañado. Soy un chico dañado. Soy un chico dañado._

No puedo sacarlo de mi mente: ¿y si esos daños me transforman en un asesino serial y me convierto en una bestia como los profesionales? No podría manejar mi vida luego de habérsela quitado a tantas otras personas.

Ella da unos pasos hacia mí y se sienta a mi lado. Con cierta timidez, comienza a frotar mi espalda en círculos, como si quisiera reconfortarme. Y lo logra apenas apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro y huelo su aroma a rosas (por el baño) que cubre su habitual aroma a pino y plantas medicinales. Rodeo sus hombros con uno de mis brazos.

Y como siempre, ¿cuál es mi primer instinto cuando estoy a su lado? Protegerla.

Como amigo, por supuesto.

―No le tendría que haber dicho eso a Cinna. A ninguno de ellos… ―susurro, entrando en razón.

―No les afectó lo que dijiste. Hasta lo tomaron con cierta gracia. Supongo que están acostumbrados a los tributos locos… De todos modos, va a haber tiempo de disculpas luego de que saques un tres ―bromea, y yo sonrío de lado.

Durante varios minutos permanecemos en silencio, y yo me tomo ese tiempo para oír los latidos de su corazón, su respiración desacelerando… hasta que finalmente cae dormida.

Dormida, como la vez en que nos quedamos atrapados fuera de la Valla y durmió entre mis brazos ya que estaba nevando.

Dormida, como la vez en que estábamos tan exhaustos que tomamos una siesta en nuestra piedra.

Dormida, plácidamente…

Pero la muerte se asocia con dormir, o por lo menos eso es lo que hace la gente habitualmente: cierra los párpados del muerto para pretender que está durmiendo una siesta eterna.

Y ese es el momento en que me doy cuenta de que yo… no podría vivir sin ella.

Sin sus sonrisas. Sin su tranza ondeando frente a mi rostro mientras corremos. Sin sus ojos grises entre la hierba. Sin su risa encantadora cada vez que digo algo gracioso . Sin su ceño fruncido cuando no quiero intercambiar una ardilla de más por algo que no me parece necesario. Sin su temperamento que es tan parecido al mío…

Es verdad, es malditamente verdad… No podría vivir sin Katniss Everdeen, mi mayor confidente.

Y me pregunto por qué no me di cuenta antes, y no ahora que la estoy llevando a través del pasillo, en mis brazos, hacia su cuarto. Por qué no antes, cuando no estoy arropándola y sentándome a su lado.

Pero yo sé la respuesta: porque soy "emocionalmente" ciego, como me dijo mi madre en nuestra despedida.

―Gale, ―me dijo― eres mi hijo, pero de veras que eres emocionalmente ciego. Yo sé que algún día te estarás dando cuenta de por qué estás haciendo esto. Hijo, sientes muchas cosas en tu corazón, pero tú sigues queriendo negarte a ellas… durante todos estos años. –acarició mi rostro y cerré los ojos en cuanto su piel rozó mi rostro―. Tu padre era un hombre muy honrado, y por eso tardó tanto tiempo en decirme lo que sentía por mí.

―Yo no amo a Katniss, ¿vale? ―recuerdo haberle dicho, con exasperación―. Y lo que estoy haciendo está mal, ya que rompimos nuestro pacto. Debería haberme quedado aquí, para cuidar de ustedes y de su familia y…

―No te preocupes por nosotros. Y por la familia de Katniss muchísimo menos. Yo me encargaré de Prim y de tus hermanos, y todo saldrá a la perfección, ¿vale? ―me abrazó y escuché una especie de sollozo saliendo de su estrangulada garganta. Luego miró en uno de los bolsillos de sus vestidos y sacó el viejo reloj de bolsillo de mi padre ―. ¿Lo recuerdas?

_Y cómo no iba a recordarlo…_

Lo puso alrededor de mi cuello, bajo mi camisa.

―Solías usarlo de este modo y… y… y solías ser tan feliz cuando lo usabas. Gale, escucha ―tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró fijamente a los ojos―. Que él no esté en esta sala, o en casa, no implica que nos haya dejado, ¿comprendes? Tu padre siempre ha estado aquí ―dijo, señalando el reloj. Yo bajé la mirada y ella abrió una de las tapas―. ¿Ves? Aquí estoy yo, y Rory, y Vick, y tu padre, allí en el fondo, ¿lo ves? Y hasta me tomé el trabajo de recortar a Posy y pegarla aquí.

Yo reí, tratando de contener una lágrima que quería escapar de mi ojo izquierdo.

―Y también, hablé con la Sra. Everdeen, hicimos un poco de investigación hace unos días…y conseguimos esto ―abrió la compuerta trasera y allí había otra foto, pero allí no sólo estaba yo, sino Katniss a mi lado, ambos sonriendo.

―¿De dónde… sacaste esto? ―pregunté, atónito, acercando el colgante a mi rostro, para así darme cuenta de que los dos éramos niños.

―Es del tiempo que nuestros esposos solían juntarse para cazar juntos en el bosque. Tú tenías 6 y Katniss 4… Luego ya lo hacían por separado porque habían comenzado a levantar sospechas y esta es una de las últimas reuniones de domingo que tuvimos… ―dijo casi sin darle importancia―. Me lo agradecerás luego.

La rodeé con mis brazos sin querer dejarla ir, justo cuando los agentes de la paz llamaron a la puerta.

Con rapidez, me despedí de cada uno de mis hermanos. Le dije a Rory que él y Vick tendrían que ayudar a nuestra madre, y Posy me preguntó a dónde iba… La abracé y le dije…

―De vacaciones.

―¿Pero esas no eran sólo para la gente del… Capitolio?

―Hacen excepciones algunas veces.

Luego, mi madre volvió a abrazarme y yo froté su espalda.

―Todo va a salir bien, ¿vale? No lo dudes ni un segundo.

―Sé sabio.

Y allí fue cuando nos obligaron a separarnos.

Y ahora me doy cuenta de lo que, obviamente, mi madre decía que yo rechazaba. Aunque, es verdad, ya lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

¿Si no por qué me iba a molestar tanto cuando Darius quería intercambiar uno de los besos de Katniss por sopa, la Navidad pasada?

Y yo soy un idiota. _Un idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota._

Respiro profundamente y paso una mano por mi rostro, tratando de contener mis ganas de golpear algo de la frustración de haber sido tan ciego durante tanto tiempo.

Alejo uno de sus mechones de cabello de su rostro y luego beso su frente, procurando no despertarla. Me levanto con cautela y me acerco a la puerta. La contemplo dormir, tan tranquila, como quisiera que fuera su vida de ahora en adelante… Y vuelvo a mi cuarto, luego de susurrar un "buenas noches, Catnip".

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>―Este es su momento de demostrarles todo lo que saben. Todo lo que ocultaron los otros días, pues deberán sacarlo a la luz en un par de horas ―Haymitch pone una mano sobre el hombro de Katniss, su favorita. Pero esto tan agradecido de que así sea…―. El arco. Recuérdalo.<p>

Ella asiente y mi enemiga n°1 la abraza. Haymitch me aleja.

―¿Sin rencores? ―le pregunto, tratando de suavizar lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.

―Por supuesto. Escucha, trata de tener la mejor puntuación posible ya que tienes la desventaje de los 2 puntos ―él me sonríe y palmea mi hombro―. El plan ya no importa, ya sé que nunca te convenceré… Pero trata de hacer lo mejor para conseguirte patrocinadores.

―Te dije que yo no quiero patrocinio.

―Ustedes dos van a jugar juntos, así que si tú tienes bastante patrocinio se van a ayudar mutuamente, ¿entiendes? ¿Tu cerebro entiende eso, niño bonito?

Suspiro.

―Vale.

―Impresiónalos al final. Eso me funcionó bastante bien.

Ambos regresamos y Effie me desea buena suerte, entre dientes. Internamente, estoy riendo.

El nerviosismo me consume mientras descendemos. Me reclino sobre la pared, cambio la posición de mis piernas, froto mis manos…

―Haymitch me dijo que… ―comienza ella, pero la interrumpo.

―Ya lo sé. Te llevé a tu cuarto apenas te quedaste dormida. No te preocupes.

Trato de obligarme a sonreír pero no lo logro, ya que, como dije antes, los nervios me están consumiendo internamente. Y me pongo muchísimo peor cuando salimos del ascensor y todos los tributos se quedar perplejos, admirándome como si fuese una bestia. Bueno, todos menos los profesionales, quienes me miran con odio, con excepción de la chica Clove, quien tan solo me evade.

Lástima que sea profesional, porque es buena con los cuchillos y podría llegar a aceptar una alianza con ella si no lo fuera.

Catnip y yo nos sentamos en el último banco y casi todos los tributos a nuestro alrededor se alejan. Por dios, ni que fuera un asesino serial… De todos modos, no logro contener una carcajada por lo absurdo que es su comportamiento.

Pero, lamentablemente, mi comportamiento no es suficiente para alejar a la chica del 8. Ella se sienta al lado de Katniss y nos dedica a ambos una amplia sonrisa, y yo la evado con desprecio.

―¿Nerviosos? Yo lo estoy… ―dice ella, preguntándome explícitamente a mí.

―No ―respondo, lo más secamente que puedo.

―Vale… ―ella sonríe incómodamente y frota sus manos.

No quiero relacionarme con otro tributo, y tampoco darle falsas esperanzas como hace Katniss.

Apenas llamas a Cato, él pasa por mi lado y noto la repugnancia en su rostro. Yo le sonrío, sarcásticamente, pensando cuántas capas de maquillaje deben de haberle aplicado.

Cada media hora llaman a un tributo, y luego llega el momento de la chica del 8, quien se balancea de atrás hacia adelante, con las rodillas aferradas por sus brazos.

―Woods, Allie. Distrito 8.

Ella se pone de pie y Katniss le desea suerte, mientras que yo esquivo su mirada… aunque mentalmente también le deseo la mejor de las suertes.

En cuanto se cierra la puerta, Catnip intercambia miradas con la niña del 11, la que me parece tan similar a Prim… y su compañero me mira con desprecio cuando su compañera trata de acercarse a nosotros.

Finalmente, Katniss es la que se levanta y se sienta con ellos hasta que llaman a la pequeña Rue.

La puerta se cierra detrás de la pequeña niña del 11, y sólo quedamos Katniss y yo.

Apenas se sienta a mi lado, tomo su mano y apretujo sus dedos con fuerza, tratando así de tranquilizar mis nervios.

―¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que la llamaron?

―¿No tienes tu reloj?

―¿Aquí? Por supuesto que no. –y los nervios se niegan a dejarme sonreír.

―No lo sé. Tal vez… media hora.

―Vale ―digo, levantándome de mi asiento. Me arrodillo frente a ella y respiro profundo. La miro directamente a los ojos―. Escucha, ya planeaste qué vas a hacer, ¿verdad?

Ella asiente, pero es obvio que ni siquiera ha pensado en eso.

―Demuéstrales que sabes sobrevivir. Haz una trampa, lanza unos cuchillos, sube la pared y luego toma el arco. Debes impresionarlos al final, o por lo menos eso es lo que me dijo Haymitch. Supuestamente, él hizo algo por el estilo… y notarás que le ha funcionado ―indico con firmeza y ella limpia el sudor de sus manos con su pantalón―. ¿Entendiste?

―Trampa. Cuchillos. Pared. Arco ―enumera―. Sí, entendido.

Yo sonrío, feliz, y beso su frente. Ella alza una ceja justo cuando una mujer abre la puerta.

―Hawthorne, Gale. Distrito 12.

Me levanto y respiro profundamente.

―Suerte… ―me susurra y yo asiento.

―Dispara al centro.

La puerta se cierra detrás de mí y entro a la inmensidad de la sala privada, que es el Centro de Entrenamiento sólo que a puertas cerradas. Están las armas, las paredes, las plataformas, los puestos de supervivencia…

Pero los vigilantes están charlando y bromeando, y ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que he entrado.

Me acerco a los cuchillos, y me alegra que le acierto a todos los que están en la caja, y algunos vigilantes cuchichean entre sí: supongo que estarán elogiando mi puntería.

Completamente entusiasmado, paso al puesto de arco y flecha y, también, les doy justo en el blanco a todas los monigotes que se encuentran a unos 50 metros de distancia de donde estoy parado.

Un vigilante aplaude y los otros lo callan, chistando.

Estoy extasiado en entusiasmo, y la adrenalina me lleva a saltar las plataformas, trepar la pared ¡Y hasta a pelear con cuatro muchachos a la vez! La felicidad de sentir que alguien está sorprendido por todo lo que hago, que de verdad impresiono a alguien… es indescriptible.

Sonriendo, me acerco instintivamente a la zona de las trampas. Ato unos nudos con rapidez, cuelgo una soga, camuflo… Llamo a uno de los muchachos que se encuentran en la zona de lucha (la cual ya he visitado).

Y este es… _el toque final_.

―**GALE HAWTHORNE. DISTRITO 12** ―grito, y todos los vigilantes se dan la vuelta en el preciso instante en el que el chico pisa uno de los extremos camuflados de mi trampa. Él queda suspendido en el aire, colgando de un árbol con ambos brazos y piernas atados.

Un hombre, de barba singular, se reclina sobre su asiento y yo inclino mi espalda, haciendo una especie de reverencia. Con pasos rápidos y decididos, me acerco a la puerta de salida… sintiendo los ojos de ese hombre clavados en mi nuca.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí adentro, pero es éxtasis que recorre mis venas es…

Bastante agradable.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO B**

* * *

><p>Dos comentarios:<p>

*Me encanta mi Portia, romántica empedernida (no puedo evitarlo).

*Y me encanta Gale diciendo "soy idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota" y después dejándose llevar por la adrenalina frente a los vigilantes.

-suspiro-

¿Qué les pareció a ustedes?

**_¡SEAN HONESTOS!_**

Camila


	9. La Puntuación

**¡Hola!**

**Este capítulo es muy corto ya que sólo es la puntuación (y unos celos un poquito más protagonistas de Katniss)… y porque el POV de Gale fue muy largo y mis neuronas han muerto.**

_Morirán junto con mis neuronas._

**Cortito, pero espero les guste…**

**Summary: **Gale ha perdido la cabeza postulándose como tributo conmigo. ¿Estoy enojada? Sí, pero el tormento de este horrible sueño en el que todo muere en llamas me distrae de los juegos. **Todo le pertenece Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Al Amanecer, cuando todo acabe<strong>

**Primera Parte: ****_Los Tributos_**

"La Puntuación"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 7:<em>**

Todo el "Equipo del 12" (como nos llama Portia) nos encontramos en el salón, sentados en un enorme y acogedor sofá, frente a la pantalla plana.

Los ojos aún me arden de lo que lloré al volver de la sesión con los vigilantes. Cuando Cinna prende el televisor, quedo enceguecida de inmediato. Refriego mis ojos con mis puños y luego presiono mis rodillas contra mi pecho.

Aún puedo sentir todos los ojos de esas personas… todos clavados en mí (con excepción del hombre que cayó a la ponchera luego de que le acertara a la manzana).

No sé qué habrá hecho Gale allí, pero todos estaban tan conmocionados y ni se interesaron en notar mi presencia que… Mis instintos se apoderaron de mí y le disparé a la boca del cerdo ¿vale?

Aún nadie sabe qué he hecho, pero de todos modos trataron de reconfortarme. Seguramente habrán notado mi intranquilidad, ya que no dejo, ni por un segundo, de frotar ambas manos con impaciencia.

Apenas me había encerrado en mi cuarto, Gale fue inmediatamente a golpear la puerta. Pero yo me negué a abrirle… pero él siguió insistiendo… y yo seguí negándome. La última vez que golpeó, le arrojé una caja musical que estaba sobre una cómoda.

―¡VETE!

―¿AH SÍ? ¡VALE! ―me gritó en respuesta, dejando su poca paciencia de lado. Volvió a golpear la puerta con furia y pude sentir sus pesados pies, alejándose por el pasillo.

Allí es cuando mi llanto empeoró y casi no podía respirar.

Con mero disimulo, lo observo desde la otra punta de la habitación. Está sentado, con la espalda erguida, en un sillón individual, escuchando atentamente a la conversación entre Haymitch y nuestros estilistas.

Portia le sonríe a Gale cada dos segundos… y eso me enferma, ya que él le devuelve la sonrisa.

Effie toca mi hombro y yo me doy la vuelta, tratando de disimular mi enojo, ya que Gale me acaba de dedicar un hermoso ceño fruncido.

―¿Ya te sientes mejor? ―pregunta ella, acariciando mi cabello.

―Sí, supongo…

―Ahora vamos a ver tu puntuación, y estoy segura de que te va a ir bien porque… ―mientras trata de consolarme y me da ánimo, diciéndome que seguramente fue una puntuación perfecta ya que sabe que soy muy habilidosa, no logro contener la culpa creciendo en mi interior.

Effie sigue hablando y cada vez me siento peor.

―Ya verás ―dice―. Vas a tener un 9 y la gente va a querer patrocinarte y…

―¡LE DISPARÉ A LOS VIGILANTES! ―admito, cubriendo mis ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas que brotan de estos. Puedo ver a Prim, muriendo en el medio de la plaza, azotada… Mi madre cayendo inconsciente entre la multitud…

―¿Q-qué? ―mi escolta saca su mano de mi hombro y se levanta del sofá―. ¿¡Estás loca!? ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso!? ¡Ay Dios mío, que me libre y ampare!

Mi sollozo cada vez es más descontrolado y casi no me deja respirar. Se forma un nudo en mi garganta que no me deja hablar.

¿Y si los matan a todos por mi culpa? El Capitolio es capaz de cualquier cosa…

Haymitch se sienta a mi lado y quita las manos de mi rostro.

―¿A quién le diste?

―A un cerdo. –susurro.

―Vale, ¿entonces a cuál de los cerdos? ―río tímidamente y él acaricia mi espalda―. No le harán nada a tu familia. Las sesiones son privadas ya que nadie fuera de esa sala se va a enterar de lo que hiciste. Además… les gustan los tributos temperamentales ―se da la vuelta y mira a Gale, quien traga saliva y se levanta de su asiento, amagando acercárseme.

―Me descontarán puntos.

―Eso se puede arreglar en la entrevista. ¿Acaso no ves lo tranquilo que está el niño bonito, a pesar de tener su penalización? ―Cinna me dirige una mirada, clavando sus brillosos ojos en los míos―. Si logras agradarle al público, la puntuación no importará en la Arena ¿comprendes?

Asiento mientras acomodo unos mechones de mi cabello detrás de mis orejas. Noto que Gale vuelve a sentarse, descansando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su mentón sobre sus manos: me está evadiendo a toda costa.

Es increíble cómo logré que pasáramos a volver a ser amigos por un par de horas… y luego arruinarlo todo. Pero no es únicamente mi culpa: le dije que estaba bien sola ya que quería llorar en paz, y él insistió hasta que me cansé y le arrojé la caja.

―¡Buenas noches, población de Panem! ―alzo la vista y Claudius Templesmith está sentado justo al lado de Caesar Flickerman. El locutor y el entrevistador, hombro a hombro―. Los 74° Juegos del Hambre aún no han empezado, pero eso no impide que todos comencemos a palpitar su llegada. Como todos los años, su adorado Caesar Flickerman, me acompañará en anunciar las calificaciones de cada uno de sus tributos tras su evaluación privada frente a los vigilantes.

Haymitch palpa mi hombro y luego vuelve a su antiguo asiento.

―Luego del anuncio de hoy… ¡todos van a poder comenzar sus apuestas! ―agrega Caesar, sonriendo con sus enormes dientes blancos―. Claudius, ¿podrías hacer el honor de comenzar con el Distrito 1, por favor?

Su compañero toma un sobre a su lado y la imagen del chico del 1 aparece en pantalla, con la frase "DISTRITO 1" detrás… como si fuese una especie de holograma.

Sacó un 7. Sumándole los dos puntos de la descalificación… un 9.

Luego es el turno de su compañera: un 6, es decir un 8.

―Parece que hemos comenzado con puntuaciones aceptables, ¿verdad? ―ríe Caesar y Claudius lo acompaña con su risilla.

Si supieran lo del descuento de puntos…

―Distrito 2: Cato ―dice el hombre de pelo azulado― 8.

Noto que la espalda de Gale se tensa: el muy maldito habría tenido un 10. Effie murmura que no se lo habría merecido de todos modos.

Su compañera saca un 8, justo como él.

Puedo imaginármelos a los dos, riendo en su piso, felices de su puntuación que ha sido alta de todos modos. Agradezco no deber verles la cara hasta la noche de la entrevista, porque estoy segura de que vendrían directamente a refregarnos su nota.

Una chica con cara de comadreja obtiene un 5, y su compañero tampoco le ganó por mucho: un 6.

Siguen apareciendo más rostros, pero presto muchísima atención a la chica del 8: Allie. Pobre Allie, la imagen que muestran de ella no tiene ni un pelo de intimidante como todas las demás. Su compañero, Caleb, tuvo un 8 (lo que es sorprendente) y ella un… 7.

Siento como si mis ojos quisieran salir de mis córneas. Estoy sorprendida, ya que ella simulaba ser tan indefensa que nunca hubiese pensado en que podría ser habilidosa en algo… ¿La habrán ayudado sus carpas?

Y cuando llega el turno del Distrito 11, siento muchísima más felicidad cuando la pequeña Rue también obtiene un 7. Su compañero, si mal no recuerdo su nombre creo que era Tresh, también tuvo una nota muy buena…

Luego llega nuestro momento. El Distrito 12.

―Oh, "el distrito en llamas" supongo que querrás decir ―corrige Caesar a su compañero, quien blanquea los ojos.

―Sí, por supuesto que quise decir eso… Distrito 12: Ga…

―Querrás decir "Gale el…" ―pero no logra finalizar su frase, ya que Claudius lo interrumpe con un movimiento de su mano―. Vale, di la puntuación… ―Caesar gira los ojos y Claudius dice…

Un 10.

Me encuentro… petrificada. Una especie de temblor recorre mi cuerpo entero, de pies a cabeza, y entreabro mis labios. Gale se levanta de su asiento y se acerca más a la pantalla, con notable sorpresa en su expresión. Portia codea a Cinna, quien no puede despegar sus ojos de la pantalla.

Effie y yo intercambiamos miradas y Haymitch aclara su garganta.

―Parece que el niño bonito hizo un buen trabajo allí abajo, porque ese 10 significa podrías haber tenido…

―… un 12 ―lo interrumpo, finalizando la frase. Gale se da la vuelta y las comisuras de sus curvos labios demuestran un poco de felicidad al respecto. Yo quiero reír, pero mis cuerdas vocales me lo impiden.

―¿Qué hiciste frente a ellos? ―pregunta Portia, acariciando su hombro. Por alguna razón mi sonrisa se convierte en un ceño fruncido. Mientras, él describe cómo dejó colgado a un entrenador, las paredes que saltó, cuchillos que arrojó… básicamente, toda su experiencia.

Por supuesto, todos estaban concentrados en él mientras que nadie le dio importancia a mi puntuación.

Un 11. No me lo esperaba… yo pensaba que iban a matarme… pero no, tengo un 11. Oficialmente, mi puntuación es la más alta. Pero a nadie le importa, ya que Gale podría haber tenido un 12 perfecto si no fuera por la estúpida penalización.

Effie se acerca a mí y me felicita al oído.

―¡Felicidades, Katniss! Es la puntuación más alta ―yo le sonrío en respuesta y luego dirijo mi mirada hacia Cinna, esperando una sonrisa o alguno de sus gestos… pero él también se encuentra completamente a disposición de la historia de Gale.

Suspiro y me levanto del sofá, todos giran hacia mí.

―Ya es tarde, creo que tendría que irme a dormir.

Mi mentor se acerca a mí y palmea mi hombro, sonriéndome burlonamente.

―Un 11… nada mal. ¿No quieres quedarte a festejar las puntuaciones más altas que ha tenido el Distrito 12 en años?

―Estoy exhausta ―siseo―. Mañana tenemos todo el día para concentrarnos en la entrevista y todo eso, ¿verdad? Bueno, quiero estar bien descansada.

Haymitch gira los ojos y Cinna alza su copa.

―Pues brindemos ahora ―ríe―. ¡Por el Distrito 12!

Todos chocan sus copas, incluyéndome (aunque debo fingir una sonrisa gentil). Gale brinda conmigo y él por supuesto que me sonríe ampliamente, extasiado de todas las adulaciones que está recibiendo. En cambio, yo sonrío de lado y luego me marcho de la sala tras desear unas buenas noches.

Abro la puerta de mi habitación y siento una pasada mano deteniéndome.

―Un 11, no está nada mal.

―Me sorprende que lo hayas notado. Digo, estabas bastante concentrado en todo menos en la pantalla ―sonrío sarcásticamente y me doy la vuelta, para así encontrarme una ceja alzada de Gale. Por supuesto, quién más iba a correr detrás de mí…

―¿Estás celosa? ―me pregunta, una risa asomándose.

―Yo… ―no sé qué contestar. Lo dudo por unos segundos mientras trato de alejar su brazo del marco de la puerta, para así poder pasar―. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu amiguita Portia? ―escupo con ira.

Durante unos segundos, por supuesto que ninguno de los dos emite palabra alguna. El silencio reina (cosa que se ha convertido en costumbre en estos últimos tiempos tras la Cosecha) y yo le miro directamente a los ojos.

―Le acertaste al cerdo correcto ―muerdo mi labio inferior apenas él trata de volver a romper el hielo―. Podrías haber tenido un 12 si le acertabas a alguno de ellos justo en la frente. Y, ya sabes… ―sonríe de lado―_Bueno, todavía se puede mejorar._

Cruzo mis brazos contra mi pecho y evado su mirada.

―Oh, vamos, Katniss… No me digas que de veras te molesta lo de la puntuación.

Dejo escapar un leve suspiro y miro mis zapatos de taco bajo. No solo me molesta la puntuación… Me molesta la manera en la que ahora parecería que Gale es amigo de todos y la manera en que Portia juega con su cabello y… y…

―Me molesta que siempre seas mejor… en todo.

―Nos vemos mañana ―gira sus ojos y se da la vuelta. Lo tomo de la muñeca.

―¡Ey! ¿Qué te ocurre ahora?

―No soy mejor, ¿vale? Tan sólo… ―tira su cabello hacia atrás, con frustración―. No estoy de ánimo para discutir, mucho menos contigo luego de la forma en que me trataste horas atrás ―libera su muñeca del aferre de mi mano―. Effie dijo que nos preparemos para la P.E.S.

Lo miro confusa y él se encoje de hombros.

―Tampoco tengo idea de qué es… Hasta mañana ―lo último lo dice en un tono un poco más frío de lo normal, y eso m inquita. Se adentra en la oscuridad del pasillo y logro oír sus pasos hasta que una puerta se cierra estrepitosamente.

Bajo mi vista hacia mis pies, nuevamente, y cierro mis ojos, tratando de contener una lágrima.

Froto mis ojos y me cruzo de brazos frente a la puerta, expectante. ¿Pero qué estoy esperando en realidad? ¿Que vuelva a pedirme perdón cuando yo fui la que lo trató con disgusto?

Me doy la vuelta y entro a mi cuarto. Cierro la puerta, preguntándome…

_¿Qué mil demonios es la P.E.S.?_

**Fin del Capítulo Siete**


	10. La PES

**Buenos días. Buenas tardes. Buenas noches. Buenas algo.**

**En general, este sería el capítulo 10. Wow. ¡No puedo creer la aceptación que está teniendo esta historia!**

**¡Gracias por el apoyo!**

**Y, nuevamente, me disculpo por la tardanza. Como sabrán, tengo algo así como 'bloqueo de escritora' pero del tipo 'crónico', ya que casi siempre sufro la falta de inspiración para expresarme… Y luego de todo lo que está pasando con mi abuela enferma tampoco tuve mucho tiempo de escribir… Tuve evaluaciones, mi hermana se enfermó, internaron a mi abuela, ahora sigo con más pruebas... *suspiro***

**De todos modos, espero les guste este capítulo.**

**Summary: **Gale ha perdido la cabeza postulándose como tributo conmigo. ¿Estoy enojada? Sí, pero el tormento de este horrible sueño en el que todo muere en llamas me distrae de los juegos. **Todo le pertenece Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Al Amanecer, cuando todo acabe<strong>

**Primera Parte: ****_Los Tributos_**

"La P.E.S."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 8:<em>**

Despertar por la mañana tras visualizar cómo atravesaron tu corazón con una lanza es un poco… extraño y desagradable.

Observo mi alrededor y la puerta de mi cuarto se encuentra un poco abierta, aunque supongo tal vez ha sido Effie, o el mismísimo Gale (aunque lo dudo por mi actitud de anoche)… Y, por alguna razón, el hecho de que él esté enojado conmigo me recuerda que…

Los Juegos están cada vez más cerca, y eso me pone los nervios de punta; en tan sólo un par de días estaré en medio de la Arena, alrededor de la Cornucopia… esperando a que la cuenta regresiva culmine y dar mi último aliento de vida.

Ciertas personas de mi distrito solían decir que 5 segundos antes del gong, ellos ya podían predecir lo que cada tributo estaba a punto de hacer. Siempre me había preguntado cómo lograban saberlo, hasta que un día me acerqué a ellos e hicieron parecer todo muchísimo más fácil de lo que debería ser.

―Los ojos son la gran clave. Si se encuentran concentrados en el centro, significa que lo más posible que sea el primero en correr hacia la Cornucopia. Dependiendo la rapidez con la que mire de un lado hacia el otro, podría estar midiendo a sus oponentes o bien ideando cómo escapar. Cuanto más dilatadas las pupilas, más débil es el tributo y es posible que se paralice y no logre escapar del matadero… A esos, por suerte, nunca les apostamos, sino perderíamos demasiado dinero…

Me levanto de la cama, prometiéndome a mí misma que actuaré lo más calma posible ese día.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Apenas finalizó nuestro silencioso desayuno, todos fuimos 'amablemente invitados' a la habitación de nuestra escolta para comenzar con nuestro entrenamiento para las entrevistas. Su cuarto es amplio y cualquiera podría darse cuenta del detalle perfeccionista de Effie.<p>

Cortinas tan rosadas como su peluca, acompañadas por un sillón que luce muy cómodo… aunque Haymitch toma asiento antes que yo, así que ya puedo descartar la idea de sentarme allí.

Nuestra escolta da unos cuantos pasos para así poder acercarse a sus enormes ventanales de cristal y cubrirlos con sus respectivas, y pesadas, cortinas. Frota sus manos antes de voltearse y dirigirme la mirada... acción que por supuesto me incomoda.

_CRASH_

Haymitch suelta una contagiosa carcajada en cuanto Effie se da la vuelta (y yo la imito): hay un frasco roto en el suelo, y es de perfume… y Gale está justo a su lado.

―Bien hecho, Gale ―ríe nuestro mentor por lo que su compañera le dedica una mirada de odio―. Yo no tuve nada que ver, te aseguro que fue sólo un accidente.

―Sí, claro… Voy a hacer de cuenta que te creo, como la vez que le dijiste a ese chico que arrojara el saco de mi abuela por el retrete, ¿verdad? ―espetó ella, con su voz chillona, logrando que así comenzara otra de sus muchas discusiones.

Al parecer, Haymitch suele simpatizar con casi todos los tributos que tienen cierto aire de rebeldía (o estupidez), por lo que también logra convencerlos con sus 'discursos ilusionistas' de hacerle jugarretas a ella.

De todos modos, Gale se lleva bien con Haymitch, pero él mismo dijo que nunca haría lo que él le dijera… y siempre ha sido una persona torpe. Volteo hacia él y lo encuentro tratando de levantar los fragmentos de vidrio roto con sus propias manos, al mismo tiempo que los otros dos siguen discutiendo.

Podría ayudarlo o tratar de separar a nuestros guías… pero creo que opto por dejar que la corriente fluya y cada uno se haga cargo de sus problemas.

Creo que, de todos modos, lo mejor sería continuar con el entrenamiento de hoy, así que me interpongo entre los 'luchadores'.

―¡Vale, vale, vale! ¿Ahora se han vuelto niños otra vez? ―reprocho. Haymitch ajusta el nudo de su corbata y Effie aclara su garganta, justo antes de volver a sonreír como de costumbre―. No sé si lo recuerdan, pero mañana son las entrevistas.

―Y para eso es que vinimos a mi cuarto: para 'entrenar' ―me interrumpe mi escolta. Gira hacia Gale y todos (bueno, Haymitch y yo) la imitamos. Él alza la barbilla mientras ella lo regaña, notable signo de que nunca se ha dejado regañar―: La próxima vez vas a tener que reponer lo que sea que rompas con tu propio dinero.

―¿Y si no hay una próxima vez?

Su contestación retumba en el ambiente mientras Haymitch baja la vista y yo trago saliva. Effie acaricia los rizos de su peluca con nerviosismo, hasta que por fin se decide por comenzar con su 'charla motivacional', como ella misma la llama: nos obligó a todos a tomar asiento mientras ella caminaba a nuestro alrededor.

Como la curiosidad me está matando, no puedo resistirme a preguntarle qué es la P.E.S. en el medio de su discurso acerca de las estrategias que solían hacer en años anteriores; me mira a los ojos y ríe.

―**P**_ostura_**. E**_legancia__**. S**__impatía_ ―responde con una sonrisa, como si en realidad estuviese esperando por mi cuestionamiento―. Son las claves del éxito. Bueno, es una de ellas ―hace una especie de movimiento con su mano, como si le quisiera sacar importancia a las demás―. La gente del Capitolio (y me incluyo) suele buscar muchas cosas en un tributo, ya sea para apostar por él o simplemente interesarse por lo que le ocurre en la Arena.

Las bases para el éxito son: Belleza, Imagen y Personalidad. De la Belleza se va a encargar su respectivo equipo de preparación; de la Personalidad su encantador mentor… Haymitch ―lo nombre entre dientes, aún un poco enfurecida―. Y yo soy la encargada de la Imagen.

Lo esencial para un tributo es causar una buena impresión y para eso es necesario dominar esas tres bases. Si quieren pruebas de su resultado, pregúntenle a Finnick Odair, del Distrito 4: con 14 años de edad, se basó en la P.E.S. y es un victorioso y codiciado hombre del Capitolio ―se acerca a Gale, tomándolo de los hombros para así poder acercársele al oído―. Mujeres, todas las que quisieras… Dinero, joyas, automóviles, comida a reventar… ―Trago saliva en cuanto ella ahora se dirige a mí―. La protección de tu hermana luego de los Juegos, la de tu madre, amigos…

―No tengo muchos de los últimos ―respondo, y siento los ojos de Gale fijos en mí.

―Bueno, eso podría cambiar… ―sonríe por última vez y luego se dedica a utilizar a Gale como modelo, luego de que arroja los cristales a un cesto de basura cercano.

Vuelve a comenzar su discurso, describiendo la postura ideal y cómo uno debería utilizar gestos y caminar con elegancia que acompañe sonrisas encantadoras o caras simpáticas: demostrar emociones como felicidad, timidez… sin importar que en realidad seas la persona más confiada del universo, la gente del Capitolio amará si te comportas como un cachorro abandonado.

Effie se aferra a los brazos de Gale mientras nombra cada paso: endereza su espalda con un ligero movimiento, representando la **_postura_**; le enseña a hacer algunos saludos (practicando con Haymitch), representando la **_elegancia_**; y ella misma lo obliga a curvar sus labios en una sonrisa, para así demostrar **_simpatía_**.

Gale le preguntaba si de verdad era tan necesario el último paso, y ella le respondió que ya habían hablado con nuestro mentor y que habían acordado que él debería tratar de comportarse con mayor gracia.

―Además, si sigues frunciendo el ceño vas a llenar de arrugar tu hermoso rostro.

Él bufó, pero eso no le importó a nuestra escolta porque, de todos modos, volvió a repasar cada uno de los pasos con él.

Por supuesto que mi turno no tardaría en llegar, y lo primero que hice fue preguntarle a ella la razón por la que Haymitch debía observar todo este proceso humillante… al mismo tiempo que trato de calzar unos tacones de casi veinte centímetros.

Solamente respondió que ese era el único trabajo en equipo que tenían.

De todos modos, lo más difícil es mantenerse de pie, así que debí aferrarme de los brazos de Effie varias veces. Primero enderezó mi espalda y me obligó a sonreír, ya que apuesto a que sabía que mi dificultad sería la elegancia:

_Tacón, punta, tacón, punta._

Debo seguir la línea imaginaria, como si fuera una especie de cuerda floja, y un pie delante del otro.

_Tacón, punta, tacón, punta._

No debo lucir como un pato, sino que debo 'deslizarme como un cisne sobre el agua'.

_Tacón, punta, tacón, punta._

Me encantaría preguntarle a Effie por qué no puedo llevar mis botas, pero obviamente le daría un paro cardíaco tan solo imaginarme con el único (y más mugriento) par que tengo, hablando al lado de Caesar Flickerman…

_Tacón, punta, tacón, punta._

Cuando por fin domino el caminar (y logro aprenderme 'la regla de oro' de memoria), Haymitch se levanta de su sillón, sonriente, y me reta a girar sobre mí misma. Yo le miro alzando una ceja, sin comprender por qué quiere que haga eso.

―Tan solo quiero reírme un poco más de ti ―dice, entre carcajadas, entre todas mis volteretas.

Giro y giro y giro y giro y giro… Logro ver las tablas de mi vestido, ondeantes, al mismo tiempo que la ventisca que yo mismo produzco pasa sobre ellas; hasta que pierdo el equilibrio, pero no caigo al suelo porque…

Gale se levanta y me ataja en el momento justo. No sé si la mueca en su rostro es una sonrisa o tan sólo mi imaginación; pero de todos modos espero no sea un truco de esta última. Trato de devolverle el gesto con otra sonrisa de mi parte, pero comienzo a sentir arcadas y la seriedad vuelve a su rostro.

―Si vas a vomitar, preferiría que no fuera sobre mí.

Haymitch ríe y yo me reincorporo, tratando de distraerme del nauseabundo gusto en mi boca, justo cuando alguien toca la puerta. Effie responde que pase: es la avox del bosque.

Nuestra escolta le pregunta si ha ocurrido algo y ella le entrega una nota, luego de clavar sus ojos en Gale por un instante… que me pareció una eternidad. Él se acerca a mí y ella deja de mirarlo, con cierto disimulo de su parte.

―¡Al parecer el almuerzo está servido sobre la mesa! ―exclama Effie, con toda esa energía que posee―. No puedo creer que hayamos pasado casi tres horas divirtiéndonos con la P.E.S…

―Oh, sí... grata diversión ―burla el mentor, quien es reprimido por la mujer.

La chica avox agacha su cabeza y se aleja, justo cuando hace contacto con mis ojos.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Unos minutos más tarde, nos encontramos frente a la mesa, degustando el primer plato del día: pescado. Sinceramente, el gusto no es de mi agrado (no solemos comerlo en casa, por supuesto) pero el olor es aún más horripilante. De todos modos, no pienso quejarme al respecto ya que va a ser la última vez que lo coma... o por lo menos eso creo, ya que una nunca sabe si va a morir o sobrevivir en estos Juegos...<p>

Aunque tengo menos posibilidades de ganar que el maldito de Buttercup, así que opto por comer el que pienso será mi último plato de pescado.

Effie bromea que es el plato favorito de Haymitch, quien engulle cada bocado con disgusto. Nadie ríe al respecto, bueno salvo yo que por lo menos trato de ser un poco más agradable que de costumbre. Ella me sonríe, satisfecha de que por lo menos yo entiendo su chiste.

Tras un segundo plato (una especie de ensalada con cerdo, algo más parecido a lo que comemos en casa), puedo sentir la presión que se encuentra en el aire ya que nadie emite palabra alguna. Haymitch se queja de que la comida no se encuentra lo suficientemente salada y yo alzo una ceja hacia él.

―Para algo sirve esto ―lo interrumpe Gale, tomando un salero que se encontraba en la mitad de la mesa―. Por lo menos agradece que nunca has muerto de hambre en tu vida ―deja el objeto frente la nariz del hombre y continúa.

Distingo cierto odio creciendo en Haymitch. Me pregunto a qué se debe el malhumor de Gale, pero yo misma me recuerdo lo mismo que por la mañana: los Juegos comienzan en menos de 48 horas y todos nos encontramos nerviosos al respecto. Por mi parte debo admitir que hasta me encuentro un poco estresada... pero dejo esos pensamientos de lado en cuando nuestro mentor abre su boca.

―Ojalá nunca pases hambre como yo lo he hecho, niño bonito.

Gale agacha la vista, pero no avergonzado (como creo yo lo estaría), sino queriendo guardarse una de sus tan 'delicadas' contestaciones. Haymitch limpia su boca con su impoluta servilleta de tela, se levanta de su asiento y abandona la sala.

―Les recomiendo que vayan a verlo luego del postre, así podrán darle un poco de tiempo para tranquilizar esos caballos locos.

Asiento hacia Effie el último plato es traído a la mesa.

_Bayas._

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>―Las idioteces no le agradarán al público. El Capitolio adora a los idiotas hasta que dicen una idiotez ―Haymitch se reclina en la silla de su escritorio―.Guarden su vocabulario, no sean maleducados y traten de no parecer más ignorantes de lo que ya piensan que son ―dice eso último, dirigiéndole una severa mirada a Gale.<p>

Lo miro, esperando más indicaciones de su parte.

―Eso es todo. Pueden irse.

―¿Qué? ¿"Eso es todo"? ―reprocho―. Necesitamos un poco más de ayuda, ya sabes... somos del 12, ¡no del 2!

―Si no sabes hacer amigos no es mi problema ―alza una ceja despectiva hacia mí, yo río.

―Bueno, es verdad... digamos que tú tampoco sabes, así que tampoco podrás sernos de gran ayuda. ¿Cuántos patrocinadores tuviste, Abernathy? Supongo que ninguno―esta vez la carcajada viene de su parte―. Vamos, Haymitch... Por favor.

Toma una postura más adecuada y se reclina sobre su escritorio, clavando sus ojos en los míos. "Descuida, Katniss. Tuvieron las puntuaciones más altas, no necesitarán de mi ayuda," es lo que espero que diga, pero me asombra encontrarme con una respuesta diferente: nos cuenta estrategias que ha utilizado en otros tributos, además de las más comunes. Algunas son simples como lucir adorable, seductora o temeraria, pero me afirma que ninguna de esas formas funcionaría con mi carácter.

―Lo siento, cariño. Tienes el encanto de una babosa muerta ―Gale ríe y este se dirige a él―. Tú tampoco eres un Odair, y además te pareces más a un muro andante que a un ser humano, así que te recomendaría que guardaras esa risa.

_Woah, ese sí es un golpe bajo._

De todos modos, el comentario no parece caerle mal a mi amigo, ya que este ríe (adiós malhumor), por lo que Haymitch se decide con practicar algunas frases que dicen podrían encantar al público o temas que podríamos traer a conversación. A mí me recomienda hablar de mi hermana, o de mi vida en mi distrito, nada de otro mundo ya que ya le dije que no era buena socializando.

Pretendo que él es Caesar Flickerman, el entrevistador, y respondo algunas de sus preguntas con dificultad. Repito muchas veces que no puedo hacerlo, pero ambos (Gale y Haymitch) insisten en que debo seguir intentando. Pongo en práctica algunas sonrisas, aunque creo lucir como una ardilla rabiosa.

―¿Ganarás, Katniss Everdeen?

―La suerte dirá ―respondo y Haymitch asiente.

―Bien, de todos modos Cinna va a ayudarte un poco y creo que por lo menos le agradarás a una persona... Lo que sí esperemos que esa misma tenga dinero suficiente para patrocinarte y conseguirte un trozo de pan... ―hace un gesto con su mano, quitándole importancia a mi poca simpatía.

Cuando llega el turno de Gale, le hace recordar una frase "_La suerte nunca ha estado de mi parte_". Nuestro mentor le asegura que va a utilizarla, a lo que se ve respondido por un asiento de parte de mi amigo. Luego ensayan alguna que otra manera de estrechar manos sin parecer un lunático pero tampoco demasiado frío... y también le ruega por favor sonreír, al menos una vez. De todos modos, no les presto demasiada atención.

Me levanto de mi asiento y doy unos cuantos pasos, acercándome a los ventanales de Haymitch, dejándolos discutiendo en paz. El sol desciende sobre el Capitolio, dándole un tono rojizo, anaranjado... No sé describir el color, pero es deslumbrante. Pensar que un lugar tan bello es el hogar de una de las tradiciones más absurdas y perturbadoras que existen... Tanta gente radiante, que resulta disfrutar de estos asesinatos en masa.

Suspiro y giro sobre mis talones, para que así Haymitch también me dé a mí su última recomendación:

―Déjense llevar y no le teman a la improvisación.

Gale y yo asentimos. Froto mis manos con cierta ansiedad justo antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto y alejarme por el pasillo. Gale apresura su andar para llegar hasta mí, pero no se molesta en detenerme (como de costumbre)... ni en dirigirme la palabra. De todos modos, predecía que su comportamiento iba a ser así durante todo el día después de que lo tratara como una montaña de estiércol.

No entro a mi cuarto hasta verlo entrar al suyo.

Suspiro y cierro, la pesada, puerta tallada detrás de mí... para así encontrarme a la chica avox.

―¿Ocurrió algo? ―pregunto, con cierto tono de preocupación en la voz. Examino sus manos con rapidez y no encuentro rastros de ningún tipo de nota. Vuelvo a alzar la vista a sus ojos, esperando una respuesta.

Dubitativa, se acerca a un modular sobre el que supongo había dejado un trapo mientras limpiaba, el cual toma. Con ligereza, trata de evadirme para salir de la habitación, pero no puedo evitar ser tan descarada y correr hacia la puerta, abriendo mis brazos para no dejarla huir.

―Yo sé que me estás ocultando algo ―río nerviosa―. No creo que tan sólo hayas venido a asear.

Sus fosas nasales se expanden tanto como se dilatan sus pupilas, lo que significa que la atrapé. Gesticula algo con sus labios, palabras indefinidas, hasta que recuerda que carece de voz y cubre su boca.

―Si me dices qué está ocurriendo, juro que no voy a delatarte ―ella formula una especie de mueca, casi una sonrisa, que se esfuma con rapidez―. Olvidé que no puedes hablar... Si me alejo de la puerta para traer papel y lápiz, ¿juras que no te escaparás? ―la avox dibuja una cruz imaginaria sobre donde se encontraría su corazón―. Vale.

Mirando desde el rabillo del ojo, la vigilo mientras rebusco en unos cajones en los que sé que había visto un cuaderno cuando buscaba ropa decente la noche anterior. Me concentro más en encontrarlo que en la avox, por lo que, al darme la vuelta, no la encuentro en donde ella estaba parada. Maldigo en voz baja, hasta que siento el chirrido de un mueble: estaba acercando más la pequeña mesita que se encontraba frente a los sillones.

Vuelvo hacia la chica y le entrego lo prometido. Toma el bolígrafo y duda por unos segundos qué escribir, hasta que se decide.

"_Entré por la noche. Olvidé algo._"

La miro, frunciendo el ceño, y ella alza el trapo. Luego, señala el mueble en el que lo había dejado.

―¿Por qué entraste? ¿Quién te dio permiso para entrar?

Abrió su boca e instantáneamente comprendo que en verdad había gritado por la noche, como había pensado en un principio. De todos modos aún no había contestado mi segunda pregunta.

―¿Luego de lo que ocurrió en_ ya sabes dónde,_ de todos modos te preocupaste por lo que pasaba? ―Noté cierta duda en sus ojos. Hizo un gesto con su mano: más o menos. Debo admitir que me dolió un poco su respuesta―. Entonces, ¿quién te dijo que vinieras?

Muerde su labio inferior, supongo tratando de buscar una manera de describirme quién sin necesidad de escribirlo, ya que seguro no conoce su nombre. Se levanta de su sillón y se agacha en el suelo. Toma un pañuelo sucio que se encontraba allí y lo arroja.

¿Quién arroja pañuelos? Alzo una ceja, preguntándome si será Effie... Aunque no lo creo, con sus sueños de belleza. Haymitch mucho menos, con su afección a la bebida. Lo que nos deja a...

―¿Gale?

Ella asiente y logro comprender sus gestos: no arroja un pañuelo, sino una roca como cuando cazamos. Una mueca, similar a una sonrisa tímida e inesperada. se dibuja en mi rostro. Ignoro una especie de cosquilleo que se origina en la boca de mi estómago, todo por pensar que de todos modos le preocupo. Froto mis manos y luego vuelvo a dirigirme a la avox, quien se encuentra observándome con mera concentración. Aclaro mi garganta.

―¿Eso es todo? ―digo, borrando mi boba sonrisa. Ella niega y busca inmediatamente en el bolsillo de su guardapolvo, tan rojo como su cabello. Saca un pequeño objeto brillante que entrega en mi mano―. Mi sinsajo... ―susurro.

La miro intrigada, y estoy a punto de preguntarle quién se lo dio cuando hace otro gesto: simula tomar de una botella.

―Haymitch. ―ella asiente y guardo el prendedor en el bolsillo de mi camisa―. ¿Lo encontraste tú o él? –Niega y señala mi ropa―. Cinna...

Ella vuelve a asentir, sonriendo satisfactoriamente. Hace una reverencia como saludo y trata de abrir la puerta para irse, pero yo interfiero con sus intenciones.

―Gracias. Y lo siento, otra vez.

La chica avox se encoje de hombros y me sonríe, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza detrás de sí.

Me pregunto cómo una persona puede llegar a ser tan comprensiva conmigo luego de todo lo que le ocurrió... y más siendo la razón por la que cayó en tal desgracia.

Una hora más tarde, luego de una ducha relajadora, iba a ser el momento de abandonar mi habitación para enfrentar la nueva propuesta de Haymitch:

_Amantes Trágicos_

**Fin del Capítulo 8**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado, aunque quería comentarles sobre mi nueva próxima producción:<strong>

_Cartas de Guerra, _Galeniss AU situado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Lo que ya es oficial es el formato: el primer capítulo como cualquier otro, pero los demás capítulos serán cartas de cualquiera de los dos personajes (Gale o Katnisss -tal vez alguna vez la carta sea de otro personaje, quién sabe).

¿Qué les parece?

**_Cami_**


	11. La Propuesta

**Summary: **Gale ha perdido la cabeza postulándose como tributo conmigo. ¿Estoy enojada? Sí, pero el tormento de este horrible sueño en el que todo muere en llamas me distrae de los juegos. **Todo le pertenece Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Al Amanecer, cuando todo acabe<strong>

**Primera Parte: ****_Los Tributos_**

"La Propuesta"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9:<strong>

―Pensé que cuando dijiste eso antes del entrenamiento era en chiste...

―¿De veras? Ustedes pidieron estrategias, pues aquí las tienen―responde Haymitch, logrando que mi apetito se esfume de repente. Ya de por sí los nervios de mañana me tenían hecha una fiera, y ahora esto me enfurece aún más―. Los Amantes Trágicos del Distrito 12: luchando por sus vidas en la Arena, luchando por la gloria, luchando por la protección de su alma gemela.

Río ante tan absurda idea, buscando la aprobación de Gale: él sólo se encuentra neutro con respecto a la situación y no emite opinión alguna (actitud que me desespera).

Pienso negarme con todas mis fuerzas a esa idea porque lo mío no es la mentira y no sería capaz de fingir frente a las cámaras.

Aunque tampoco sé si de verdad estaría fingiendo o no... Definitivamente estaría fingiendo.

De cualquier modo, Effie también acota al respecto.

―A los espectadores les encantaría ver la desesperación de un luchador ante el peligro que se le presenta al amor de su vida, el no saber qué hacer al respecto. Odio admitirlo, pero el amor (y el rosado) es lo que vende en esta sociedad. Y el romanticismo es el rosado que necesitan estos juegos ―se encoje de hombros.

Es la primera vez que Haymitch coincide con ella y le da la razón –de todos modos agrega que todo el mundo querría patrocinar a los tributos cuyos puntajes son los más altos, y aún más si formaran una dupla tan fuerte.

Seríamos "invencibles" para los capitalistas y todos los ojos estarían enfocados en lo que haríamos. Además, él está completamente seguro de que podríamos llegar a la final y volvernos vencedores... Lo dudo.

No mucho, pero lo dudo.

Los profesionales de este año son fuertes y sus puntuaciones también han sido muy buenas –aunque de todos modos yo tuve un 11... y Gale podría haber tenido un 12.

Pero la idea sigue sonando absurda a mí parecer y preferiría que nosotros sigamos siendo el...

―Dúo de caza. Como siempre. Nada de romanticismo de por medio... ―giro hacia nuestro mentor―. Ayer nos distes consejos para las entrevistas, para encantar al público y a Caesar: ¿acaso eso no es suficiente? Y si dices que somos tan capaces, entonces tampoco necesitamos mucho patrocinio.

―Equivocada ―susurra Gale, logrando que todos en la mesa se concentren en él―. Cualquier jugador necesita patrocinadores. Nunca nadie ha ganado sin ellos...

Effie observa a Haymitch. Nadie emite palabra alguna mientras tomo un trozo de cerdo, el cual llevo a mi boca.

―Pensé que eras el ejemplo del Anti-Capitolio... ―rompo el silencio, luego de tragar mi bocado.

―Sí, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que ambos tendríamos que cambiar un poco nuestra mentalidad, porque esos a quienes llamábamos "idiotas de pelucas raras" son los que pueden salvarnos el pellejo –y lamentablemente eso nunca va a cambiar, Katniss. De todos modos, sigo odiándolos ―frunce el ceño y continúa devorando su plato.

Vale, de cierto modo tiene razón. Lo que dije antes fue una estupidez: creo que hasta Abernathy tuvo patrocinadores cuidando de su esquelética espalda.

De todos modos no pienso acceder porque, luego de ver durante dieciséis años (conscientemente, doce) esta tortura televisiva, sé que hay muchas maneras de ganar. Hay estrategias que funcionarían aún mejor, como simular debilidad y luego atacar a todos por la espalda… aunque eso no funcionaría con Gale y su aspecto casi profesional.

Suspiro.

―No pienso hacer eso.

―Te dije que no aceptaría ―susurra él, revolviendo su sopa. Haymitch clava su mirada en él, regañándolo. Baja la vista y ríe.

―Al menos lo intentamos…

Cuando ya no hay nada más qué decir, opto por levantarme de mi asiento y explicar que estoy demasiado cansada para seguir comiendo, que quiero juntar fuerzas para mañana y practicar mi P.E.S. por última vez.

Mi escolta sonríe satisfecha, Haymitch y Gale asienten.

Tan pronto entro a mi habitación, lo único que logro hacer es arrojar mi agotado cuerpo sobre la cama y acurrucarme entre las sábanas y cobertores con el simple fin de tratar de recobrar el sueño y olvidarme de esta absurda cena.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>―Despierta, cariño ―me despierta Venia, la mujer de los dorados tatuajes―. Ya es hora de levantarte, preciosa.<p>

Octavia tironea de mi brazo, obligándome a levantarme. Me lleva a rastras al baño para que tome una ducha y ella misma se encarga de secar mi cabello con delicadeza.

―No tienes idea de lo que _el genio_ tiene preparado para ti esta noche, Katniss.

―En mi vida había visto un vestido más encantador ―interrumpe Flavius a Octavia, arrebatándole su puesto. Continúa acariciando mi cabello mientras que las otras buscan en sus bolsos con desesperación―. Cinna es _taaaaan_ hábil con sus manos. Tiene ideas maravillosas…

―¡Portia también se lleva su parte! ―grita Venia a lo lejos―. ¡Sabe teñirse el cabello ella misma!

Flavius chasquea la lengua, quitándole importancia al comentario de Venia.

―Si tanto la amas, pues vete con ella y Perry… ―susurra para sus adentros, aunque logro escucharlo. Creo que se da cuenta ya que luego alza la voz―Perry es parte del equipo de tu compañero. Ugh, es insoportable pero todos lo adoran. Se quiere llevar el mérito de todo.

Yo asiento, aunque nunca escuché hablar de él.

Pasan un par de minutos hasta que Flavius termina de arreglar mi cabello con todo tipo de cremas humectantes de deliciosos aromas. Octavia me arregla las uñas de las manos y hasta me dibuja unas llamas en ellas, mientras que Venia se encarga de mi rostro.

―Creo que ya te lo dije antes, pero tienes muy bellos pómulos ―canturrea esta última.

―¿Gracias?

Ella sonríe ante mi respuesta y luego se aleja tras terminar su trabajo. Octavia no tarda en finalizar su labor, y justo a las 12 en punto Flavius deja de masajearme los pies.

Él me dice que va a llamar a Cinna para que vea lo hermosa que me han dejado y, de paso, tomar un merecido almuerzo.

Yo asiento y me levanto de mi silla tan pronto la puerta de mi cuarto se cierra. Camino por mi habitación, tratando de que mi toalla no deje de cubrirme.

Vuelvo a tomar asiento en el suelo, frente al gran ventanal y comienzo a jugar con un control remoto que va cambiando la imagen que se refleja a través del vidrio: callejuelas del Capitolio, Arenas antiguas… un bosque.

El cuarto se ambienta con rapidez y ya no oigo gente parloteando sino al viento que hace bailar las hojas de los gigantescos árboles que se esparcen a mí alrededor. Las aves cantan, escucho alguna que otra pisada de, tal vez, un animal salvaje…

Es extraño, pero me siento como en casa.

Cierro los ojos y, por un momento, me imagino en el Bosque. Tengo el carcaj colgando de mi hombro y el arco de mi padre en una mano. Me estiro y juro que hasta puedo sentir las pequeñas hojas de los arbustos chocando contra mí como si dijeran "Hey, aquí estoy".

Alguien toca a la puerta y yo _apago_ la ventana con velocidad, dejando mi anhelo de volver a uno de los pocos lugares que tanto amo.

Cinna entra, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios que luego se esfuma.

―¿Qué haces en el suelo?

―N-nada.

Me ayuda a levantarme, luego de tomar el control que tenía a mi lado. Toca un botón y parte de una de las paredes se da la vuelta dejando una puerta secreta. Mi estilista me invita a cruzarla y así es como me adentro en una habitación completamente diferente.

Todo el cuarto está revestido en madera brillante, hay unos sillones alrededor de una mesa pequeña, y hasta un espejo enorme que refleja la luz de la única lámpara que se encontraba colgando del techo.

Tomo asiento, anonadada, al mismo tiempo que una bandeja de estofado cae sobre la mesita con delicadeza.

―Estofado de cordero con ciruelas pasas ―sonríe Cinna, sentándose frente a mí―. Creo que mencionaste una vez que era lo que más te gustaba del Capitolio.

―Lo comí en el tren hacia aquí, pero nunca dije nada al respecto.

―¿Pero te gusta?

―Sí, ―tomo un gran trozo y lo trago― me encanta.

―Entonces te he leído la mente.

Largo una carcajada disimulada y continúo comiendo el delicioso estofado.

Hay veces en las que me pregunto si podría llegar a considerar a Cinna como un amigo, porque de todas las personas de este lugar, es con quien no he discutido nunca.

También existen momentos como este en los que lee mi mente, en los que es el único que me comprende… También me pregunto por qué nos eligió a nosotros, con todo el talento que tiene.

No lo sé, siento cierta conexión con él.

―Tengo algo especial para ti esta noche ―comenta con un tono distraído, observando cómo digiero los últimos trozos de cordero restantes ―. Ya los has deslumbrado a todos en la Inauguración pero esta noche vas a _brillar_.

―No lo creo ―lo interrumpo―. Haymitch me ha dicho que tengo el encanto de una babosa muerta. Y a pesar de que trabajamos duro con ello, creo que nunca podré cambiarlo.

―Él no sabe lo que dice y yo creo que tienes un gran potencial –me encojo de hombros cuando dice eso―. Escúchame, Katniss. Mi labor aquí es lograr destacarte frente a los demás concursantes. No voy a dejar que se burlen de ti.

Giro los ojos y suspiro.

―Y una cosa más: lograste encantarme en cuanto entré en el Centro. ¿De veras crees que no podrás hacer lo mismo con un montón de… ignorantes?

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>En cuanto el maquillaje está listo, llega el momento de vestirme.<p>

De un ropero, Cinna saca un hermoso vestido rojizo y destellante. Me obliga, con cierta amabilidad, a que me lo ponga.

También me obliga a calzarme los zapatos, los cuales brillan aún más que el vestido en sí, y a ponerme de pie.

Se queda mirándome por unos segundos, contemplándome, pero yo no comprendo la razón: me veo en el espejo y todo lo que puedo ver es un vestido rojo y brillante.

Honestamente, si esa es su idea de _brillar_ la verdad que no me entusiasma mucho: aunque es simple y me gusta.

―Gira para mí, Katniss ―susurra simpáticamente.

Y cuando lo hago…

_Brillo._

**Fin del Capítulo 9**

* * *

><p><strong>No tienen idea de cuánto lamento no haber podido publicar en estos últimos meses, pero tuve demasiados problemas...<strong>

**De todos modos, estoy preparando varios capítulos así tampoco me atraso con la escritura de mi libro y etc.**

**¡Les deseo un Feliz, y atrasado, Año Nuevo!**

**Camila**


	12. Bonus C

**Summary: **Gale ha perdido la cabeza postulándose como tributo conmigo. ¿Estoy enojada? Sí, pero el tormento de este horrible sueño en el que todo muere en llamas me distrae de los juegos. **Todo le pertenece Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Al Amanecer, cuando todo acabe<strong>

**Primera Parte: ****_Los Tributos_**

**Capítulo C**

* * *

><p>Sin duda alguna, esa fue la cena más incómoda a la que había asistido en toda mi vida. Ni siquiera la primera en el tren había resultado tan horrorosa y careciente de simpatía.<p>

Ya le había dicho a Haymitch que ella nunca aceptaría. Yo mismo aún trato de asimilar la idea de que voy a tener que voy a tener que hacer de cuenta que amo a Katniss cuando se supone que no la amo _cuando en realidad sí lo hago_.

Concuerdo con ella: no quiero mentirme siquiera a mí mismo sobre algo que nunca va a suceder.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Por la mañana, mi equipo me levanta y me obliga a ducharme. Un tal Perry se ofreció a bañarme él mismo.<p>

Por supuesto que me negué.

Al parecer, Perry es el remplazo de Oswald, ese al que yo le había pegado.

Trataron de dejarme un poco más aliñado que de costumbre, a pesar de que mi cabello les complicó la existencia: me untaron con todo tipo de crema (algunas tenían un hedor más asqueroso que el de un ciervo muerto), me exfoliaron (es decir, me sacaron capas de piel con líquidos que picaban) y hasta me masajearon cuerpo entero.

Creo que nunca podré expresar el alivio que sentí en cuanto Portia abrió la puerta para almorzar.

Todos se fueron y por fin pude relajarme. No es que odie a mi equipo de preparación, pero no me siento cómodo cuando ellos están a mí alrededor ya que se la pasan toqueteándome… y eso me irrita.

No el hecho de que me toquen, sino que se preocupen más por mi aspecto que por querer entablar una conversación conmigo.

Vale, no soy un muchacho muy encantador, pero tampoco soy un monstruo devora-hombres.

La única con la que establezco relación es Portia: me aconseja y apoya en todo momento y circunstancia, no le importa mi carácter cascarrabias y prefiere llamarme Gale a "niño bonito" como hacen los demás.

Entramos a un cuarto secreto, donde ambos tomamos asiento y almorzamos. No hay mucho que decir, así que lo único que se escucha son los crujidos mientras mastico.

Cuando termino, la bandeja desaparece como por arte de magia, junto con nuestros platos y cubiertos: es como si la mesa se lo tragara todo.

Portia me indica que me pare justo frente a uno de los espejos mientras comienza a vestirme. Primero el pantalón y una camisa a juego color negro azabache, luego un saco muy suave cuyas mangas llevan pequeñas llamas que destellan cuando muevo mis brazos; los zapatos son carmesí, como los llamó Portia, aunque para mí lucen como sangre fresca de venado.

―Todo lo diseñó Cinna ―dice ella, risueña. Se cruza de brazos―. Es todo un genio, ¿verdad?

Yo toco las mangas.

―Sí, aunque creo que todo esto es demasiado… lujoso como para alguien como yo.

Ella se sienta detrás de mí, en uno de los sillones.

―No comprendo, ¿a qué te refieres?

_Ay Portia, hay veces en las que olvido que eres del Capitolio…_

―Un minero no debe lucir como tributo del Distrito 1.

―Eso es verdad ―asiente―. Debe lucir aún mejor.

Río debo admitir que es verdad lo que dice Portia: ningún distrito es mejor que el otro ya que todos tenemos labores importantes que aportan a que el país siga funcionando.

Creo que el Capitolio es quien quiere que creamos eso, el que quiere que adoptemos la idea de que los distritos como el 12, 11, y etc somos peores que el 1, 2 y 4. A mi parecer, si implantan esa idea en todos los habitantes de Panem, se crea una gran rivalidad entre distritos que ayuda a que los juegos sean más sangrientos debidos al rencor que presentan los distritos de "menor nivel".

Por supuesto, algunos presentan una economía más elevada, pero eso no quiere decir que sean los mejores entrenados, como el distrito electrónico, del cual no hay muchos ganadores y resulta ser el más tecnológico de los 12, lo que significa que tienen los mejores recursos.

Observo mi reflejo en el espejo.

―No me veo como un chico de la Veta, ni como un vencedor.

―Te ves como tú mismo. Te ves como Gale Hawthorne, tan solo que bañado, peinado, arreglado… Creo que esa es la esencia que buscamos.

―¿Qué gracias a ustedes ya no parezca un minero que nunca se asea? ―alzo una ceja.

―No, no. Lo que buscamos ―dice, apoyando sus manos en mis hombros― es que te sientas como tú mismo y que la gente de verdad te conozca. Que actúes como el Gale que eres. No el viejo gruñón, sino el adolescente que, de vez en cuando, asoma una sonrisa. Que te vean como otro muchacho que va a luchar por su vida, pero que entiendan que vas a dar todo y más por ganar.

―Creo que entiendo la idea.

―Más te vale, porque esta va a ser tu última oportunidad de ganar patrocinadores antes de los Juegos… **Sin presiones**.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Durante el resto de la tarde, mi estilista se encargó de que yo practicara mi postura y comportamiento.<p>

Hizo que pretendiera que ella era Caesar y los espejos el público y las cámaras. Según ella, debería controlar un poco más mi boca y dejar de hacer comentarios inoportunos como hago en el bosque.

Me repitió, al principio con paciencia y luego exasperación, que no iba a estar a espaldas del Capitolio sino frente a todos los ciudadanos de este y que a nadie le gustaría oír algo por el estilo saliendo de la boca de un tributo.

Pasan las horas y ya es hora de salir del cuarto cuando tocan la puerta: Effie.

―Dejaron algo para ti ―anuncia con cierta tristeza―. La verdad que no sabría cómo tomar este humilde gesto…

Ella entra y estira su temblorosa mano para dejar una rosa blanca.

Rosa blanca…

_Snow._

Me agacho para tomar la hedionda flor y así poder leer la pequeña tarjeta que cuelga de la misma.

"_Al parecer, nunca reconsideraste mi oferta._

_Por lo menos se cortés y llévala en la entrevista._

_Por cierto, felicitaciones por la puntuación._

_Me ha impresionado, Sr. Hawthorne."_

―¿Quién la envió? ―la pregunta de la escolta es tan obvia que ni siquiera pienso en responderla. Arrojo la rosa al suelo y ella corre a tomarla nuevamente―. Debes llevarla contigo.

―¿O qué? ¿Me asesinará en vivo y en directo?

Portia ladea su cabeza, negando. Gira los ojos y luego suspira, acercándose a mí.

―O aún peor: podría hacerte la vida imposible en la Arena. Él mismo dijo que se encargaría de arruinarte la vida y todos sabemos que es capaz de eso… Por lo menos los que vivimos en el ambiente de los Juegos.

La mujer de peluca rosada deja caer su cuerpo sobre uno de los sillones. Las piernas de Effie tiemblan como hojas secas y su mirada se encuentra completamente perdida –tiene la rosa entre sus manos, las cuales parecen estar sufriendo de severos espasmos.

Portia trata de tranquilizarla mientras recorta el largo del tallo y prueba situarlo en el bolsillo delantero de mi saco. Le dice que no hay de qué preocuparse, que hay veces que él juega con los tributos para entretenerse, aunque logro notar en las expresiones de la mujer que no le cree a la estilista.

Me doy la vuelta para observarme en el espejo y luego ya es hora de irnos (cuando Effie Trinket seca un par de lágrimas y logra reincorporarse y caminar sin trastabillarse).

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Todos los tributos nos encontramos sentados en fila, tras unas paredes que se desplazarán en cuanto Caesar Flickerman haga su tan famosa presentación (la cual cambia casi todos los años) y finalice su monólogo.<p>

―Y ahora denle la bienvenida a nuestro maestro de ceremonias… ¡CAESAR FLICKERMAN! ―anuncia una voz en off milésimas de segundos antes de que el mismísimo Caesar haga su aparición y comience a bromear con el público.

Minutos más tarde, las paredes se mueven y nos dejan a todos al descubierto. Giro hacia mi izquierda y veo que Katniss respira agitadamente, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Por suerte, logra recuperarse rápidamente.

Al parecer, y como siempre suele ocurrir, los estilistas se concentraron en determinados aspectos para cada tributo.

La primera es la rubia del 1, Glimmer, quien luce un vestido rosa extremadamente corto que podría servir para hacerla lucir sensual… aunque lo dudo. Vale, tal vez al Capitolio le encante, pero para mí luce como uno de esos bastones de caramelo que habían en mi recamara.

Gustos son gustos.

A comparación de ella, su compañero casi no habla: sino que se la pasa riéndose de todo lo que dice el presentador.

Es insoportable.

Luego llega el turno de Clove, quien supongo que no debe tener más de 15 años ya que trataron de preservar la idea de que es una niña sin tener que recurrir a hacerla lucir como una bebé. Tampoco habla mucho, pero su conversación es mucho más fluida e interesante.

De todos los profesionales, es la que menos me desagrada.

Llega el turno de Cato y me pregunto cuántas capas de maquillaje habrán utilizado en el rostro de ese maldito infeliz. Luce como si nada hubiese pasado días atrás.

El muy egocéntrico se la pasa hablando de sí mismo todo el tiempo y casi no deja que le hagan preguntas que no incluyan el uso de armas o su puntuación.

Luego de él, no hay muchos otros que me llamen la atención, salvo la chica del 5 (a la que llamo la Comadreja). Esa chica me da mala espina y hasta podría llegar a pensar que su baja puntuación fue planeada por ella misma a propósito.

Pasan más distritos hasta que llega el turno de la del 8, esa a la que Katniss tanto adora. Allie lleva un vestido púrpura y sus piernas tiemblan aún más que las de Effie.

―Tranquila, preciosa ―ríe Caesar.

Al principio ella casi no habla, pero luego se deja llevar cuando le preguntan de su familia y su distrito. Al parecer, cuando era niña adoraba hacer sus propias muñecas de trapo y era hija única.

No sé por qué me intereso en ella.

Cuando llega el turno de Rue, la pequeña del 11, no hago otra cosa que observarla atentamente. Su imagen, su rostro angelical, es emitida por cada una de las pantallas del lugar. Ella no se ve nerviosa, sino temerosa.

Caesar se veía muy intrigado por su puntuación.

―Un 7 es un gran número para una pequeña como tú, Rue.

―Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada ―ríe ella.

_Buena esa._

El público deja escapar algún que otro suspiro cada vez que habla.

Su compañero no tarda en pasar, aunque al público no parece agradarle la idea ya que querían seguir deleitándose con la dulzura de Rue. Él no lo hace nada mal, aunque no habla mucho y siempre está frunciendo el ceño.

Cuando el zumbido indica que la entrevista de Tresh llega a su fin, es el turno de Katniss.

―Buena suerte ―le susurro. Respira profundamente y se levanta de su silla, tambaleante.

Se acerca a Caesar, con una mueca en los labios que parece similar a una sonrisa, y él le estrecha la mano. Se sientan y él es quien rompe el hielo.

―Así que Katniss, el Capitolio debe de ser un gran cambio con respecto al Distrito 12. ¿Qué es lo que más te ha impresionado desde que llegaste aquí? ―pregunta y alcanzo a ver, a través de las pantallas, la confusión de mi amiga.

―El estofado de cordero.

Caesar ríe y logro ver que casi todo el público lo acompaña.

―¿El de las ciruelas pasas? ―continúa y ella siente ―Es delicioso… ―tras decir eso, gira a la audiencia y toca su estómago. –Espero que no se note cuánto me encanta.

Casi todos le contestan que no debe preocuparse o estallan en carcajadas.

―Ahora, Katniss ―dice con cierta confianza―. Cuando saliste en la ceremonia de inauguración, mi corazón se detuvo de inmediato. ¿Qué pensaste de ese atuendo?

―¿Te refieres a luego de que superé mi miedo a ser quemada viva?

Todos ríen, incluyéndome. Creo que ya está comenzando a encantarlos.

―Pensé que Cinna era brillante, ―continúa ella― y que era el atuendo más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida, y que tampoco podía creer que yo fuera la que lo estaba llevando puesto. Tampoco puedo creer que esté usando este. Digo, ¡tan solo míralo!

Ella se levanta de su asiento y mueve la tela de la falda, haciendo que destelle.

El público exclama puros "_ooh_" y "_aah_", sorprendidos. Pero se quedan con la boca abierta en cuanto ella da una vuelta completa.

―Oh, ¡hazlo otra vez! ―dice él, extasiado. Katniss alza sus brazos y sigue girando, logrando que la falda baile a su alrededor logrando que, las flamas que surgen de este, la envuelvan.

_No es bonita. No es hermosa. Es radiante como el sol._

Se detiene de repente y toma el brazo de Caesar, tratando de volver en sí.

El presentador le dice que no se detenga, demostrando lo maravillado que estaba (aún más que el público en sí). Ella suelta una risilla delicada y le dice que no quiere marearse. Él se asegura que está a salvo en sus brazos.

Vuelven a tomar asiento y la entrevista continúa. Y él le pregunta cómo consiguió su tan merecido 11, le pide detalles y ella no se los otorga: le dice que sus labios están sellados.

―Entonces volvamos al momento en el que llamaron por tu hermana en la Cosecha… y te presentaste voluntaria. ¿Puedes hablarnos de ella?

La voz de Caesar se había tornado dulce y había bajado un poco su tono.

Katniss duda por unos segundos.

―Su nombre es Prim. Tan sólo tiene 12 años. Y la amo más que a nada en el mundo.

La audiencia suspira y algunas mujeres, las de las primeras filas, derraman algunas lágrimas. Pensar que yo fui quién la llevó a rastras con su madre cuando Katniss subió al podio…

―¿Y qué te dijo luego de la Cosecha?

―Me pidió que tratara de ganar, lo más que pudiera.

―¿Y qué le dijiste?

El silencio reina en el Círculo y su voz ya parece un susurro.

―Le prometí que lo haría.

Él le toma la mano y le dice "Apuesto que lo hiciste" justo antes de que la entrevista acabe.

―Lo lamento mucho, pero se ha terminado el tiempo ―ambos se levantan de sus asientos―. La mejor de las suertes, Katniss Everdeen, tributo del Distrito 12… _¡La chica en llamas!_

La gente aplaude, hasta aclaman su nombre.

Llega mi turno y no dudo en enfrentarme a la situación: me levanto y camino hacia Caesar con ligereza. Aprieto bien fuerte su mano, la cual suda exageradamente, y le sonrío.

Miro a la multitud y logro divisar, a lo lejos en los palcos, a Cinna y Portia señalándome mi asiento, ya que para cuando me doy la vuelta mi anfitrión se encuentra ya situado en su sillón y está esperando por mí, con una sonrisa burlona.

En cuando me siento me pregunta si estoy nervioso.

―No realmente ―los reflectores se enfocan en mí, así que quedo ciego por unos segundos. No sé si le hablo al público, al suelo o a Caesar.

―Lo dudo bastante… Te quedaste duro como una piedra ―ríe y golpea mi brazo, como solemos hacer con Katniss, cuando reímos. Yo sonrío y gran parte de la audiencia se queda perpleja ante lo que acaba de hacer Caesar, ya que es raro que él tenga verdadero contacto físico con un tributo―. ¿Quieres que te cuente cómo suelo llamarte?

Yo asiento sin decir una palabra y él se reclina hacia delante, acercándose a mí.

―Gale, el hermoso ―dice y luego le guiña un ojo a unas muchachas que se encontraban en las primeras filas. Ellas ríen y él vuelve a apoyar su espalda contra el respaldo de su sillón blanco ―. Me gustaría saber cómo lo haces.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Ese guiño que tanto le encanta a las mujeres… ―suspira―. Si supiera cómo hacerlo, creo que podría haber una Sra. Flickerman… ―una mujer grita, a lo lejos, diciédnole que no le importa que no sepa guiñar el ojo.

Bromear es lo de Caesar, es especialista en bromas y a todos les encantan, mucho más cuando se burla de sí mismo.

―Me gusta tu rosa ―estira su brazo y toca el regalo de Snow ―. Bonito toque de elegancia, podrías prestármela.

―Por supuesto ―respondo, sacándola de la solapa y entregándosela con gusto―. Hasta te la puedes quedar, Caesar.

_Espero que logres entender mi mensaje, Snow. Que, como dije antes, no formaré parte de tu juego._

Él se asombra y la toma maravillado. Me agradece entre risas y luego la acomoda en su saco. La contempla por un par de segundos y luego dice que llegó el momento de ponernos un poco más serios.

―La segunda puntuación más alta de este año… No me sorprende viniendo de tu parte, ya que luces como un demoledor, pero sí me encandila la idea de que ambos mejores puntajes hayan venido del Distrito 12. Sin ánimos de ofender, por supuesto.

Trago saliva y trato de pensar en una respuesta inteligente.

―Nuestro mentor nos dijo que nos esforzáramos, y eso fue lo que intentamos hacer, Caesar.

Busco a Portia con la mirada y ella me sonríe. A su lado, Cinna alza su pulgar.

_Lo he hecho bien._

―Comprendo, ya que la verdad este año ustedes nos dejaron a todos boquiabiertos. También me informaron que tienes un buen puño, ¿crees que eso te ayudó en la sesión privada?

―Deberías preguntárselo a Cato del 2 ―respondo con seriedad, como hice desde el principio de la conversación.

Al principio Caesar no sabe qué responder, lo noto en sus ojos dubitativos.

―¿Por qué, Gale? ¿Entrenaron juntos?

―Lo dejo a tu criterio, Caesar.

A partir de aquí, voy a dejarme llevar por la corriente.

La multitud exclama un _OH _del tipo que tan sólo puedes escuchar en la escuela, cuando un chico reta a luchar a otro. Ese tipo de _OH _que deja a uno como una gallina y al otro como un vencedor.

En este momento, yo no soy la gallina.

Caesar me sonríe con picardía.

―Eres un pillo, Gale Hawthorne… ―dice entre risas―. Pero nos quedan un par de minutos y me encantaría preguntarte sobre tu familia, sobre la vida en tu distrito. ¿Trabajas?

Luego de un silencio de mi parte, en el cual reflexiono entre lo que sería más conveniente para decirle, comienzo a explicarle que vivo con mis hermanos y mi madre. Le digo que no, que aún no trabajo y que era mi último año en la escuela.

―¿Y tu padre? ―me preguntó, inocentemente.

No emití palabra alguna hasta que mi furia cesó, ya que en un principio mi instinto me dijo que lo insultara a él y a todo el maldito Capitolio, pero luego me dije a mí mismo que debía controlarme.

Dejé que el rencor escapara en mi voz pero no en mis palabras.

―Murió en la Mina.

―Lo siento mucho ―se lamenta y gran parte de la multitud esboza un suspiro compungido. Me tienen lástima y eso no me agrada para nada.

Por suerte, Caesar Flickerman cambia el curso de la conversación con rapidez.

―Mira, Gale Hawthorne, debo confesarte algo: te veo como un vencedor ―me mira directamente a los ojos cuando dice eso, como si de verdad estuviera siendo franco conmigo, un tributo de segunda―. Te veo viviendo aquí, en medio de todo el dinero que quisieras, las damas que desearas, los automóviles que siempre anhelaste. Te veo siendo coronado como el rostro de todo Panem.

_Oh, Caesar, _pienso, _si supieras cuánto odio este lugar me correrías a patadas en el trasero._

―La verdad, Caesar, a mí me encantaría quedarme en mi distrito. Vivir cerca del bosque y con la gente que amo sin ningún tipo de lujo. Digo, nunca lo tuve así que por qué tenerlo después de esto.

Dejo que la honestidad salga de mí: dejo que el verdadero Gale sea visto por toda la nación.

Puedo imaginarme a mi madre viendo la pantalla ahora mismo, así que rozo mi cuello con disimulo para acomodar el cuello de mi camisa y dejar ver la cadena de oro del reloj de mi padre por un par de segundos.

―Con la gente que amo… ―repite Caesar, pensativo y sin siquiera prestarle atención a lo que acabo de hacer―. ¿Acaso eso incluye a alguna futura Srta. Hawthorne? ―insinúa sonriente.

―Ella no piensa casarse ni tener hijos.

No me doy cuenta de lo que digo hasta Caesar apoya su mano sobre mi hombro y me sonríe de lado.

―Yo creo que, tal vez, podrías tener suerte y convencerla de lo contrario.

―Cuarenta y dos veces, Caesar. Mi nombre estuvo en la urna cuarenta y dos veces… La suerte nunca ha estado de mi lado.

Puedo ver a Haymitch regocijándose en su lugar.

―Pero te ofreciste voluntario ―me recuerda él―. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

En el preciso instante en el que iba a responder, el zumbido indica que la última entrevista ha llegado a su fin. Nos levantamos de nuestros sillones y Caesar y yo estrechamos nuestras manos. Me desea muy buena suerte y luego me alejo a pasos agigantados.

_Porque era lo correcto. Porque prefiero suicidarme y dejarla ganar, a verla morir a manos de un profesional. Porque, aunque suene egoísta teniendo en cuenta que soy el soporte de mi familia, su vida vale muchísimo más que la mía._

**Fin del Capítulo C.**

* * *

><p><strong>En compensación de estos meses en los que no publiqué, les dejo el tercer POV de Gale ;)<strong>

**Por fin llegamos a las entrevistas y eso significa que luego del siguiente capítulo... Los verdaderos juegos van a comenzar.**

**En la de Gale, traté de darle un toque atrevido (en el sentido de que Gale se deja llevar) sin dejar de lado su seriedad. Además de que me pareció un lindo toque que uno de mis personajes favoritos tenga a Gale como su favorito.**

**Le agradezco miausy bia por su review del último capítulo, en la cual me rogó que no tardara tanto en actualizar jajaja.**

**Saludos**

**Camila**


	13. La Última Noche

**Summary: **Gale ha perdido la cabeza postulándose como tributo conmigo. ¿Estoy enojada? Sí, pero el tormento de este horrible sueño en el que todo muere en llamas me distrae de los juegos. **Todo le pertenece Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Al Amanecer, cuando todo acabe<strong>

**Segunda Parte: **_**Los Juegos**_

"La Última Noche"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10:<strong>

Las entrevistas finalizan en cuanto los muros vuelven a cubrirnos, escondiéndonos en la oscuridad hasta que un hombre de traje oscuro enciende una luz y nos indica por dónde salir para volver al Centro de Entrenamiento.

El primer distrito en atravesar el pasillo es el 1, por ende el 12 se ve obligado a salir último. Salvo algunas excepciones (los profesionales) nadie suelta una sola palabra y sólo logro oír agitadas respiraciones y algún suspiro perdido entre los pasos.

Supongo todos se encuentran preocupados de no conseguir patrocinadores o bien por el hecho de que es nuestra última noche en el Capitolio, lo que significa que mañana todos vamos a estar en la Arena.

Por mi parte, me inclino más por la segunda ya que me aterra tener que pensar que esta va a ser mi última cena y no saber qué es lo que me deparará en el día de mañana. La incertidumbre de no saber si voy a morir de frío en un iceberg, deshidratarme en el desierto o ahogarme en el mar, es lo que me pone los pelos de punta.

Rue me dedica una leve sonrisa antes de entrar al elevador con su compañero.

Cuando llega mi turno, suspiro y me quito los tacones. Al pisar el suelo, mis pies se enfrían de repente, aunque me trae cierto alivio ya que los zapatos ya me estaban atormentando.

Gale se apoya contra el cristal y contempla la vista, como hizo todas las veces que tomamos el ascensor.

Lo miro de reojo y algunas veces noto que él hace lo mismo conmigo, como si esperara que yo rompa mi silencio.

―Katniss, escucha…

Recojo los zapatos del suelo y salgo del elevador, evitándolo. Me dirijo a mi cuarto con rapidez y me encierro en el mismo. Me desvisto y luego voy al tocador para quitar todo el maquillaje de mi rostro.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?_

Tomo una ducha ligera para eliminar toda la purpurina de mi cabello. Me seco y visto algo liviano.

No logro comprenderlo. Se suponía que no nos íbamos a guiar por lo de los amantes trágicos. Vale, Panem sabe que hay muchas personas que no quieren tener hijos ni nada por el estilo, pero es obvio que Gale se refería a mí ya que la mayoría de las chicas que lo persiguen en la escuela sin duda procrearían con él.

Procrear. Suena casi como si quisiera criar ganado.

Aunque en realidad los niños en esta nación no tienen importancia, si nos tratan como verdadero ganado: no nos dan importancia alguna y nos envían al matadero (los juegos) sin piedad alguna.

Prim podría estar aquí y ser parte de todo esto.

Effie me mira asombrada cuando voy al comedor para cenar.

―Pensamos… que no vendrías.

Cinna asiente ante lo que dice nuestro escolta y me señala la silla vacía que se encuentra a su lado. Agacho la cabeza, tratando de esquivar la mirada de Gale, quien noto me está sentenciando por no haberle dirigido la palabra al salir del elevador, quien está sentado frente a mí.

―Quería estar un rato a solas ―respondo y ella asiente.

―Para esta noche hemos pedido algo liviano ―comenta a todos―. Van a necesitar estar bien descansados para mañana, así que no ayudaría que coman como bestias salvajes.

Portia le sonríe a Effie y luego toma una porción de tarta de verduras. Cinna la imita, alimentándose de ensalada a penas Haymitch se estira para tomar una pieza de pollo.

Yo casi no como, sino que escucho los consejos de Haymitch y tomo algún que otro vaso de agua fresca. Honestamente, no tengo apetito.

―Apenas suene el gong, corran. No vayan a la Cornucopia, no se metan en el baño de sangre, ¿entendido? Corran, busquen agua. Tienen los mejores puntajes, y eso implica que, además de patrocinadores, van a conseguir muchos enemigos. Tal vez algunos tributos les teman, pero los profesionales van a querer la revancha ―se dirige a Gale al decir lo último.

―¿De veras crees que voy a arriesgarme de ese modo?

―Lo dejo a tu criterio ―responde Abernathy en un tono burlón que ni siquiera a mí me agrada por cumpleto. Luego la conversación toma una corriente más seria― Quiero dejarles en claro que esta es nuestra última noche juntos, que no nos veremos mañana por la mañana y que este es el momento justo para que todos colaboremos y lleguemos a determinados acuerdos, también aclarar dudas…

Siento la indirecta hacia mí y blanqueo los ojos. Cruzo los brazos y suspiro.

―Si mi esposo está de acuerdo y lo ha comprendido todo, pues no queda mucho por aclarar ―escucho que Haymitch susurra "_Ahí va otra vez…"_ ―¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

Gale suspira y bebe de su vaso.

―Tan sólo quieren un buen show ―dice él. Sus palabras me obligan a levantarme de mi lugar.

―De todos modos, no creo que haya sido muy conveniente de su parte que divulgara nuestros problemas maritales a todo Panem, Sr. Hawthorne.

Effie suelta uno de sus _Oh._

―¿Él se refería a ti? ―pregunta ella y Cinna la calla, para que no siga empeorando las cosas― Lo siento…

Gale también se levanta de su silla, pero apoya sus manos sobre la mesa para reclinarse y estar más cerca de mí.

―Hay muchas chicas que tienen tus mismos ideales. No creas que eres el centro del mundo y que todo gira a tu alrededor, chica en llamas.

_Eso dolió._

―¿De veras? ¿Hay muchas? A ver, nómbrame alguna que conozcas ―me cruzo de brazos, nuevamente, y alzo una ceja.

Gale frunce el ceño y me mira con odio. Haymitch trata de intervenir entre risas, diciendo que dejemos nuestras discusiones de pareja para más tarde.

―No somos los amantes trágicos ―aclara mi supuesto amigo, y ahora compañero, a nuestro mentor.

Mi reacción sorprende a todos los que se encuentran alrededor de la mesa, hasta a mí misma.

―¡Seremos trágicos en cuanto te mate! ―grito y, esta vez, yo soy la que se estira sobre la mesa para empujarlo. Gale pierde el equilibrio y cae, llevando su silla consigo.

Yo me tiro hacia atrás, primero con furia y luego estática, sin poder creer lo que acabo de hacer. Haymitch se levanta de su asiento y corre a socorrerlo. Effie lo imita, luego de mirarme con asombro. P ortia, quien estaba sentada junto a Gale, se arrodilla a su lado y trata de levantarlo nuevamente.

Cinna se queda parado junto a mí, sin dirigirme siquiera una mirada.

Miro mis manos y luego todo el alboroto que acabo de ocasionar. Nunca había actuado de este modo. A la Katniss del bosque no le hubiese importado lo que él hizo, o tal vez sí pero no habría actuado de ese modo.

¿Por qué a la del Capitolio, a la Katniss tributo, le importó tanto? ¿Porque me expuso frente a las cámaras?

Amago a tratar de ayudarlo, a mi mejor amigo. Cinna me toma del brazo y me detiene ya que, mientras discutía internamente, Gale ya se había puesto de pie y rascaba su cabeza. Su estilista aún lo tomaba del brazo, en caso de que volviera a caer.

―Lo siento mucho ―susurro, aunque Cinna es el único que logra oírme y me atrae hacia él.

Haymitch se posiciona en la cabecera de la mesa y nos mira a ambos, a Gale y a mí.

―Un último consejo: no se maten entre ustedes… Seguid vivos.

De la nada, deja su tono serio de lado y sonríe. Se acerca a mí y me desea buena suerte, haciendo de cuenta que nada ha ocurrido. Luego va a Gale y hace lo mismo, sólo que le habla al oído.

Effie dice que lo mejor sería que fuéramos a dormir y luego, a cada uno, nos estrecha entre sus brazos.

―Los nervios los llevaron a ambos a comportarse de este modo. Casi todos los tributos se pelean la noche anterior… No le den importancia a lo que acaba de ocurrir ―dice Portia y luego me saluda, agachando su cabeza.

Cinna acaricia mi espalda y luego se va junto con Portia: no se preocupa en despedirse ya que me verá por la mañana.

Haymitch y Effie se dirigen a sus respectivos cuartos luego de volver a abrazarnos, en el caso de la escolta, ya que Abernathy tan sólo dice "Adiós" nuevamente y se esfuma.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><em>¿Vas, vas a volver<em>

_Al árbol donde te pedí huir_

_Y en libertad juntos correr?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él_

_No más extraño sería_

_En el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

Le grito a mi padre que vuelva, que no se aleje de mí, que no vuelva a dejarme.

Atravieso la pradera a toda velocidad, corriendo tan rápido que casi puedo sentir que mis pies no tocan el suelo, como si volara sobre la hierba. El viento golpea mi rostro, pero no importa ya que llego a una colina, no muy empinada, en la que lo encuentro.

Me repite su típica frase inclusa: _Al amanecer, cuando todo acabe, tú y yo…_

Le pregunto qué ocurrirá al amanecer. Le pregunto si vendrá por mí, si vendrá a rescatarnos, a Prim y a mí, del hambre que estamos pasando en casa.

_Resuélvelo tú misma._

Él desaparece del otro lado del árbol. Lo sigo, para encontrarlo, de espaldas, colgando de una soga. Horrorizada, camino hacia atrás hasta chocar contra el tronco rugoso del sauce.

El mismo peso del cuerpo de mi padre hace que este gire.

No es él. Es Prim con su ropa de la Cosecha.

―¡PRIM! ―despierto a gritos ahogados. Estoy aferrada a las sábanas de mi cama. Como todas las veces que despierto de una pesadilla, me encuentro completamente empapada en mi propio sudor.

Vuelvo a hacerme un capullo entre las frazadas, tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño. Pero no lo logro, así que me decido por vestir un saco sobre mi pijama e ir a pedirle disculpas a Gale.

No sé si podré hacerlo en la Arena.

Salgo de mi cuarto y algo me dice que no va a estar en el suyo ―en realidad fui a éste, golpeé y luego abrí la puerta para así encontrarme que la cama estaba deshecha―, así que supuse estaría en el tejado donde antes nos encontramos, hace un par de días.

Mientras subo las escaleras, trato de no pensar en mañana ―vale, hoy― y de no asimilar la idea de que posiblemente no viva más de un par de horas, tal vez minutos si llegan a atraparme en la Cornucopia.

Al traspasar las plantas que cuelgan del techo, lo veo reclinado contra una de las paredes del ventanal principal, con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho y la mirada perdida en el Capitolio.

―Lo siento, de veras.

Gale me escucha y se da la vuelta.

―Así que tú tampoco puedes dormir… ―dice, sentándose― Soñé con mi muerte: Cato me tomó del cuello hasta que ya no fui capaz de respirar.

Me estremezco ante su comentario, imaginándome al tributo del 2 deshaciéndose de él de esa manera tan cruel y poco digna. Preferiría ser descuartizada.

Permanezco de pie hasta que me invita a sentarme junto a él. No lo dice directamente, sino palpando el espacio vacío a su lado. Me siento y observamos las luces del Capitolio en silencio: a lo lejos, puedo distinguir unas enormes pantallas, las del Círculo de la Ciudad, en las que están repitiendo las entrevistas.

Sonrío de lado al verme girar con el vestido de Cinna.

Disfruto la paz del silencio hasta que él habla.

―Sabes que nunca te dejaría en ridículo, mucho menos frente a todo el mundo. Si… si de veras te sentiste ofendida por lo que dije, entonces yo tendría que disculparme por no haber pensado en cómo te caería mi comentario.

Suspiro y me abrazo a mis piernas flexionadas. Bajo la mirada por un par de segundos y luego lo miro de reojo.

―Yo no debí haberte empujado ―susurro apenada. Él asiente―. Fui a buscarte a tu cuarto y no estabas… No podía ir a la Arena sin disculparme primero. Ya de por sí me aterra la idea de…

―¿De qué?

―De que mueras ―admito―. Y pensar que podría perderte sin antes decirte cuánto lo siento, o mismo por mi culpa porque tratas de ayudarme a ganar, no le agrada mucho a mi conciencia.

Mi corazón se acelera mientras espero una respuesta por parte de Gale. ¿Así es como se siente cuando yo no le respondo? ¿Preocupado, alarmado, nervioso, atemorizado?

Aclara su garganta y se digna a mirarme a los ojos.

―Lo hecho, hecho está, Catnip. Ya debemos olvidarnos de lo que ocurrió y debemos concentrarnos en cosas más importantes, como qué haremos en cuanto suene el gong y… Sé que sobreviviremos al baño de sangre, ¿pero qué hay de lo demás?

El sonido de las campanillas me desconcentra un poco.

―Correr. Buscar agua y refugio ―es lo primero que pienso, lo que me parece más esencial―. Tal vez tendríamos que encontrarnos. Se supone que el pánico de escapar de la Cornucopia nos va a llevar a cualquier lugar.

Ni siquiera sabemos cómo va a ser la Arena esta vez, así que no podemos tener un punto de referencia de cualquier modo.

¿Y qué si literalmente nos perdemos el uno al otro y no podemos entrarnos?

Quiero salvarle el pellejo a Gale tanto como él quiere hacerlo conmigo. Es mi mejor amigo y va a necesitarme del mismo modo que yo lo necesitaré a él, ya que no sabe pensar antes de actuar.

Vale, yo tampoco pienso mucho, pero soy un _poco_ menos impulsiva que él.

―Ya sé qué haremos ―digo poniéndome de pie―. Nos encontraremos donde haya una fuente de agua. Casi siempre hay solo una, y ambos vamos a ir por ella.

Gale mira por la ventana, como si estuviese analizando lo que acabo de decirle. Me cruzo de brazos, hasta que se gira hacia mí.

―Este es el trato: nos encontraremos en la fuente de agua más cercana a la Cornucopia. Ese va a ser nuestro punto de encuentro ―sonríe satisfecho. Luego yo comienzo a alejarme y su felicidad desaparece―. ¿Ya te vas?

Encojo los hombros.

―Quiero descansar un poco. Ya sabes… lo más posible es que una horda de adolescentes quiera asesinarme por la mañana.

―Entonces que la suerte… ―comienza él y yo me agacho a su lado, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

―… esté siempre de su lado, Sr. Hawthorne.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Cinna me despierta por la mañana y me avisa que un aerodeslizador va a venir por mí en un par de minutos. Me entrega una remera, un pantalón y unas botas de caña corta al mismo tiempo que me explica que terminará de prepararme en unas catacumbas que se encuentran justo debajo de la Arena.<p>

Rápidamente soy llevada al techo por mi estilista. El aerodeslizador, justo como ocurrió con la chica avox en el bosque, no aterriza sino que deja caer una escalerilla. Apenas me subo a la misma, me siento como si estuviera paralizada. Llego sana y salva al interior del vehículo volador y la sensación se desvanece con rapidez.

Una mujer vestida de blanco se acerca a mí con una jeringa y toma mi brazo. Me dice que, cuando más quieta permanezca, mejor va a ser instalar mi rastreador.

De ahora en más, los vigilantes sabrán en todo momento dónde me encuentro.

El aerodeslizador aterriza y cuando bajo, veo que Cinna ya se encontraba allí. Él y un avox, quien simula ser incluso más joven que yo, me acompañan a dónde podré terminar de prepararme. Recorremos una gran variedad de pasillos subterráneos hasta encontrar la puerta que dice _**DISTRITO 12 – FEMENINO.**_

Al entrar, Cinna me ordena tomar mi desayuno y luego cepillar mis dientes. Él se encarga de mi cabello y lo deja en una simple trenza, como suelo lucir todo el tiempo. Me hace cambiar mi atuendo por unos pantalones cargo, una blusa verde claro, un cinturón negro de cuero y una chaqueta con capucha.

―La tela está diseñada para mantener el calor corporal, así que esperas algunas noches frías ―dice mientras vuelvo a ponerme las botas que ya me había dado en mi cuarto, luego saca algo de su bolsillo―. Estabas olvidándote de algo en tu cuarto.

Me levanto de mi silla y observo lo que lleva en su mano: mi sinsajo.

―Lo encontré para que lo guardaras y te acordaras de él, no para que vuelvas a olvidarlo ―ríe y lo prende a mi blusa―. Fue difícil hacerlo pasar, ¿sabes? Me costó mucho, pero quería que usaras la insignia de tu distrito.

La contemplo por unos segundos hasta que él me encuentra desprevenida y logra subir el cierre de la campera y acomodarla para que el sinsajo esté oculto bajo mi ropa.

―Quedó hermoso ―digo y Cinna asiente.

―Sí, y por eso no queremos que lo vean… Aún no ―me abraza y yo suspiro, temblorosa, ya que el momento de partir se acerca. Una voz femenina anuncia que ya es momento de prepararnos―. No me dejan apostar, pero si pudiera… apostaría por ti.

Lo aprieto aún más fuerte.

―¿De veras?

―De veras.

La misma mujer comienza a contar los segundos restantes. Cuando faltan 30, Cinna me suelta y me veo a obligada a abandonar la seguridad de sus brazos y adentrarme en el cilindro de cristal.

―Bueno suerte, **chica en llamas**.

El cilindro se cierra y él tantea su mentón: _La frente en alto._

Me elevo por unos 15 segundos y no sé qué hacer más que cerrar mis ojos y respirar pausada y profundamente, ya que me encuentro en plena oscuridad. Cuando la plataforma por fin deja de moverse, la luz me nubla la vista y la único que logro sentir es un viento feroz y un fuerte olor a pino salvaje.

_Es un bosque._

Luego oigo la legendaria voz de Claudius Templesmith.

―Damas y caballeros, ¡Bienvenidos a los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!

**Fin del Capítulo 10**

* * *

><p><strong>No quise hacerlo muy extenso porque lo mejor viene en el siguiente capítulo luego del gong ;)<strong>

**Creo que se van a llevar alguna sorpresas, supongo.**

**De ahora en más voy a actualizar cada viernes. Si no puedo ese día, pues chequeen si no hay un nuevo capítulo el Jueves por noche o a lo largo del fin de semana.**

**Saludos,**

**Cami.**


	14. Día 1

**Summary: **Gale ha perdido la cabeza postulándose como tributo conmigo. ¿Estoy enojada? Sí, pero el tormento de este horrible sueño en el que todo muere en llamas me distrae de los juegos. **Todo le pertenece Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Al Amanecer, cuando todo acabe<strong>

**Primera Parte: **_**Los Tributos**_

"Día 1"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11:<strong>

Sesenta segundos. Es todo lo que tenemos que permanecer en las plataformas ―salvo que quieras explotar en miles de pedazos― hasta que suene el gong que nos indica que comenzaremos a luchar por nuestras vidas, desgraciadamente. Desde mi plataforma, observo la Cornucopia de este año y todo lo que contiene en su interior y alrededores: espadas, cuchillos, mochilas pequeñas, otras de mayor tamaño, contenedores de agua y comida… un arco de plata.

Los vigilantes pensaron en mí.

Me sonrío a mí misma.

Recuerdo una de las cosas que Haymitch dijo: _Aléjense lo más que puedan de los demás, no se dejen encantar por los suministros._ Pero cómo puedo seguir sus instrucciones si esas flechas están esperando ser disparadas por mí.

Miro a mi alrededor, tratando de concentrarme en la Arena y sus características físicas: las plataformas y la Cornucopia se encuentran sobre un prado. A mi derecha hay un lago, al cual tan sólo podría acceder si atravieso un extenso matorral. A mi izquierda un bosque de pinos.

Pero soy rápida, o por lo menos soy una de las chicas más veloces en mi escuela, así que podría correr y tomar lo que me pertenece, la arma que fue diseñada para mí… ¿pero cómo salir de allí? ¿Qué voy a hacer una vez que la tome y deba escapar?

Muchos van a querer desquitarse conmigo, y esa idea de no me simpatiza para nada… De todos modos, _podría hacerlo_.

Busco a Gale con la mirada y logro encontrarlo a unos 5 tributos a mi derecha. Él está concentrado en la Cornucopia, justamente lo que Haymitch no quería que hiciéramos. Podría llegar a apostar que también se ve hipnotizado por el arco. Por _mi_ arco.

Me encantaría gritarle que no lo haga, ya que quiero hacerlo por mi cuenta, pero el gong suena y es el primero en salir corriendo al centro del prado. Salgo disparada con todas mis fuerzas y varios tributos aterrados se cruzan en mi camino. En plena corrida, tomo una mochila anaranjada que estaba justo a mi lado.

Un cuchillo pasa justo frente a mis ojos y me doy la vuelta. La chica del 2, Clove, vuelve a arrojarme un segundo cuchillo, el cual bloqueo con mi nueva mochila, y está a punto de tirarme un tercero cuando Caleb (el compañero de Allie del 8) se acerca peligrosamente por su espalda y trata de atacarla con un hacha.

―¡CUIDADO! ―grito inconscientemente y Clove gira sobre sus talones. Una flecha atraviesa la cabeza del chico y este cae suelo.

Gale aparece de la nada ―¡y tiene mi arco entre sus manos!―; la chica del 2 lo mira por una milésima de segundo, con cierta admiración. Se agacha a tomar la flecha, la cual ahora se encontraba incrustada en la frente de Caleb, y se la da a Gale en la mano.

―Te debo una, de las grandes ―dice ella antes de salir corriendo a buscar más víctimas. Yo tomo los cuchillos que me había lanzado y me levanto con rapidez.

Gale me empuja.

―¡Corre, Katniss! ¡_Corre_! ―sisea y no lo dudo ni por un segundo.

Pensando que él viene detrás de mí, corro lo más rápido que mis piernas me permiten hasta llegar al bosque. Cuando ya me siento protegida por los árboles, volteo y no encuentro a Gale por ningún lado.

Me maldigo a mí misma y pienso lo peor: que ha vuelto a la Cornucopia. Tal fue al lago y atravesó el matorral. Tal vez esa era la fuente de agua a la cual tendría que haber ido a buscarle.

Estoy tan exhausta que caigo sobre mis rodillas. Permanezco en esta posición hasta que recobro mi energía y logro analizar la situación. Continúo con la marcha y pienso que lo más práctico sería buscar otra manera de llegar al lago. Supongo podría encontrar la parte del bosque que rodea al mismo, ya que a lo lejos pude divisar una parte de este que se encontraba muy cerca, como si uniera ambos extremos de la Arena.

Pienso esto mientras estoy corriendo, así que me encuentro tan poco precavida que no logro distinguir una pendiente y caigo por ella rodando. Las raíces de los árboles me golpean y, cuando por fin llego a la zona llana, gimo del dolor ya que una le acertó a mi nuca.

Estoy tan mareada que se me nublan los pensamientos y cierro los ojos por un par de segundos… Cuando vuelvo a abrirlos, me encuentro con unos ojos saltones observándome de cerca.

Doy una especie de salto hacia atrás y me encuentro con una niña cuyo cabello alborotado ahora cubre sus ojos. Creo que la he asustado. Permanezco en el suelo hasta que ella arroja sus pequeños rizos hacia atrás y logro reconocer un rostro angelical tras una capa de tierra que lo cubre.

―¿Rue?

Ella sonríe y asiente. No comprendo, ¿cómo hizo para encontrarme? Miro a mi alrededor y el sol ya ha comenzado a caer con serena lentitud ―tampoco estoy en el mismo sitio de antes, sino un poco más adentrada en el bosque.

―Tresh me ayudó a correrte del límite. A regañadientes… ―me ofrece una mano para que pueda levantarme. Yo ajusto las tiras de mi mochila y le sonrío en agradecimiento ―. Pensó que tu compañero estaba contigo y repitió un par de veces que no quería saber nada con el 12.

―¿A cuántas veces te refieres con "un par"?

―Desde que me ayudó a cargarte hasta que te dejamos en este lecho de hojas ―se encoge de hombros, quitándole importancia a los comentarios de su compañero. ¿O tal vez aliado? ―. Ahora se fue a buscar algún buen árbol para descansar esta noche. Quería que fuera con él pero le dije que quería quedarme… contigo.

Me pregunto por qué ella actúa de este modo, por qué se comporta de este modo con alguien que podría llegar a asesinarla en un momento de desesperación, por qué me es tan leal.

De todos modos nunca podría llegar a dañarla, ya que me recuerda a Prim, muchísimo más ahora que me habla cuando caminamos hacia el corazón del bosque.

Tratamos de levantar los pies y ser lo más sigilosas posibles, a pesar de que el crujido de las hojas lograría delatarnos si cualquier otro tributo se encontrara a unos 50 metros. El cielo ya se encuentra de un anaranjado oscuro cuando sentimos pasos pesados que vienen hacia nuestra dirección.

Saco uno de mis cuchillos y lo alzo hacia donde creo los pasos se acercan. Rue se esconde detrás de mí, aun así blandiendo una rama que encontró por allí.

Un arbusto se agita y luego sale alguien del mismo. Al principio no logro diferenciarlo hasta que la niña corre al chico y lo abraza diciendo "¡TRESH!". Él se queda observándome en silencio por un par de segundos. Trago saliva y él se acerca a mí.

―Así que la chica del 12 despertó ―lo oigo decir entre dientes. Rue suspira y gira sus ojos al mismo tiempo que él se me acerca aún más. Luego me da la espalda y se dirige a la niña―. Encontré un buen lugar, pero no pienso llevarla con nosotros.

―¿¡Por qué no!? Katniss es de confianza, nunca nos haría daño.

Tresh tardó en convencerse, pero al cabo de unos minutos más tarde, nos encontrábamos nuevamente en la marcha hacia la zona que él había considerado la más segura hasta el momento. Llegamos a un sauce llorón ―a un claro lleno de ellos, mejor dicho― cuyos brazos eran tan largos que podrían cubrirnos del frío y escondernos de los profesionales, los cuales suelen "cazar" la primer noche.

Soy la primera en treparme a una de las ramas más gruesas, una cercana a la copa. Rue se acomoda en una de las ramas contiguas a la mía, una un poco delgada para mi gusto, pero si ella siente que estará segura… Tresh es el último y escoge la más segura de todas.

Mientras ellos hablan de lo que planean hacer la noche siguiente ―yo trato de no prestarles mucha atención ya que tal vez el grandulón pensará que quiero robarle las tácticas o que soy espía de los profesionales― me decido por revisar el contenido de mi mochila: los cuchillos que me arrojó Clove, fósforos, un cubo mágico (de esos que tan sólo los niños del Capitolio poseen), una soga con la cual me aferro a mi rama, carne seca (dos bolsitas), una manta térmica y una cantimplora con una solución salina que sirve para potabilizar el agua.

Agua.

La segunda razón por la que debía ir a ella era porque necesitaba encontrarla para no deshidratarme. Nuevamente, vuelvo a maldecirme, hasta que los cañones comienzan a sonar.

El baño de sangre ya debe haber culminado hace horas, así que es momento de contar los muertos. Cada cañonazo significa un tributo caído, los cuales luego deberán ser recogidos por diferentes aerodeslizadores ya que casi siempre las víctimas llegan a ser la mitad.

1… 2… 5… 11 tributos muertos en la Cornucopia, y ruego que el idiota de Gale no sea uno de ellos. Rue me mira, creo que detectando mi preocupación, y me dedica una dulce sonrisa que devuelvo con dificultad.

Al cabo de no más de una hora, ya ha caído la noche y el sello de Panem, acompañado por su himno triunfal, me despierta de la corta siesta que he tomado mientras pensaba cómo llegar al lago, cómo encontrar a mi amigo. Rue me observa atenta unos segundos y luego dirige su mirada al cielo. Ambos, Tresh y yo, la imitamos.

La primera en aparecer en el cielo es la chica del 3, así que los Distrito están completamente a salvo. Por un momento pienso en lo agradecida que se veía Clove cuando Gale le salvó el pellejo. El chico del 4 y el del 5, lo que significa que la Comadreja ha logrado escabullirse. Ambos tributos del 6 y del 7 encontraron la muerte a manos de profesionales en la Cornucopia (supongo), junto con el chico del 8, Caleb ―quien trató de asesinar a la chica de los cuchillos y luego terminó en manos de una flecha―. Suspiro satisfecha al saber que Allie está con vida.

Distrito 9 también sufrió ambas pérdidas, y el último en aparecer es el chico del 10… Gale está a salvo.

Muerdo mi labio inferior, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa y un aullido de felicidad al saber que Gale está vivo y posiblemente en el lago. Pero comienzo a pensar en dónde podrían esconderse los profesionales.

El lago está cerca de la Cornucopia y hay que cruzar el matorral para llegar a este, así que es el lugar más seguro para ellos, y el más conveniente: pueden hacer guardia a distancia y hasta tienen garantizado que van a saber si algún tributo quiere acercárseles. Así que el lago no es una gran idea.

A estas horas de la noche, ya deben de haber comenzado su cacería nocturna así que sería arriesgado recorrer el bosque para buscarle. Además, supongo llegara, seguramente alguien estaría plantando guardia por los suministros.

Lo mejor, en este momento, será descansar y recién emprender viaje por la mañana temprano, apenas el sol salga en el horizonte. Supongo deberé abandonar a mis acompañantes, ya que no creo quieran emprenderse en una travesía suicida.

―Tu compañero está vivo ―Tresh me susurra con cierto tono de recelo. Yo asiento pero creo él no logró verme ya que se dio la vuelta hacia Rue con rapidez ―. Tendríamos que intentar encontrar el río por la mañana, o antes del mediodía ya que…

―¿Río? ―lo interrumpo―. ¿Hay un río en la Arena?

―Eso es lo que pienso ―me gruñó, mirándome fijamente―. Los vigilantes suelen crear don fuentes de agua potable. Es algo descabellado, ya que sería mejor facilitarles a los tributos una sola ―_En este caso el lago_, pensé― para que se vean obligados a luchar, pero casi siempre crean un afluente que es un poco más seguro y que tan sólo no encuentran los inteligentes.

―Comprendo.

Me quedé en silencio para que él pudiera seguir discutiendo sus planes. Pensé que lo mejor sería cerrar los ojos y descansar un par de horas, pero tuve que esperar a que Tresh se diera cuenta de que Rue había caído dormida y así dejara de hablar consigo mismo. Antes de decidirme por dormir, arropé a Rue con mi manta ya que temblaba.

El sonido de las hojas del sauce chocándose entre sí me arrulle hasta caer en un sueño profundo del cual pienso no poder despertar hasta que escucho el crujir de secas ramas debajo de mí.

Logro distinguir una pequeña llama que se enciende y luego vuelve a extinguirse: fósforos tratando de ser prendidos. Pienso que, quien sea esté tratando de encender una fogata, está loco… o loca, ya que distingo unos ojos azules detrás de esa pequeña llamita. Ojos demasiado claros y brillantes, con largas y curvas pestañas…

Allie.

Miro a mis acompañantes: ambos están durmiendo plácidamente.

Estoy comenzando a desatar la soga que me presiona contra la rama cuando comienzo a escuchar nuevos pasos, pasos diferentes y más pesados. Por suerte, Allie detiene su intento de prender su fogata y permanece en silencio.

Contengo mi respiración hasta que el misterioso individuo se decide por hablar.

―Si fuera tú… yo no haría eso ―oigo una voz un tanto macabra y, en un principio, pienso que es Cato, pero luego me cae la ficha de que está solo, así que no puede ser un profesional. Él comienza a acercársele y ella toma algo del suelo.

―¡Tengo un cuchillo y no dudaré en usarlo! ―susurra ella entre dientes, con su mejor gruñido amenazador (el cual no espanta siquiera a una mosca).

Un cuchillo… así que Allie se las ha ingeniado para robarle un cuchillo a alguien. O tal vez es alguno de los que Clove me arrojó, aunque es imposible ya que ambos se encontraban dentro de mi mochila.

Él le arrebata el cuchillo de su mano y Allie suelta un grito ahogado del terror. Creo que él le cubre la boca, ya que sólo escucho un forcejeo entre ellos. Cierro mis ojos, esperando que no la ahorque.

―No vas a hacerme mucho daño con un trozo de corteza, ¿sabes eso? ―siento que debería hacer algo al respecto hasta que siento que él revuelve el interior de su propia mochila, la cual parece estar mucho más cargada que la mía, y le otorga un verdadero cuchillo, el cual brilla bajo la tenue luz de la luna.

Ella lo toma con desconfianza y lo engancha en su cinturón. Le agradece en un susurro y él comienza a alejarse. Lo toma del brazo, deteniéndolo para así voltearse y verla.

―¿Vas a dejarme? ¿Me das un cuchillo y te vas?

―Tengo que buscar agua.

―Entonces te acompaño ―sin dudarlo, y sin dejarlo responder, se agacha y toma sus pocas pertenencias. El chico bufa ―. Supongo que no querrás ir al lago, así que tenemos que ir al río ―supongo él la mira confundido―. Recorrí la mitad del bosque hasta encontrar este lugar y creo que del otro lado debe de haber alguna manera de la cual el lago se alimente, así que debe existir un río. Sígueme ―dice esto último y la pierdo entre la oscuridad de los arbustos.

Así que Tresh no es el único que pensó en el dichoso río.

Me pregunto quién puede ser el chico para que ella confíe tanto en él… hasta que pasa cerca de nuestro árbol y noto que una vara destellante atraviesa su espalda.

_Gale_.

Pero ya es tarde para bajar del árbol, porque Rue estira su brazo para aferrarse al mío.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Por la mañana soy la última en despertar. Los demás ya están en el suelo, ordenando sus pocas pertenencias.<p>

Primero, arrojo mi mochila suelo junto con la soga que antes me sujetaba. Luego bajo con rapidez y acomodo mi ropa: ato los cordones de mis botas y abro la cremallera de mi campera ya que no hace tanto frío como por la noche. Rue se acerca a mí y me devuelve la manta. Me agradece con un abrazo, toma una bolsa de cuero que había en el suelo y comienza a caminar en la misma dirección en la que Gale y Allie habían partido.

Tresh me pregunta si pienso acompañarlos, aunque entiendo que eso es lo contrario a lo que desea.

―Sabes que no quiero tenerte cerca, pero Rue tiene grandes expectativas de ti. No pienso dejar que ella se vaya en una alianza contigo y se arriesgue a buscar a un idiota que posiblemente esté muerto por la tarde ―_Así que dedujo que voy a ir a buscar a Gale_―. Tengo que admitir que nos serías de gran ayuda, pero tan sólo seremos aliados por un día.

―Por Rue.

Él asiente.

―Un día ―repite y vuelve a alejarse.

**Fin del Capítulo 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Así que empezó el juego y ya tenemos un par de alianzas... Quise darle la vuelta a la historia desde el primer día, así que armé unas cuantas alianzas. Las que conocemos por ahora son: Gale (12) + Allie (8) - Profesionales - [Tresh (11) + Katniss (12)] <strong>+ Rue (11)<strong>.**

**Ahora, los tributos restantes:**

**―Distrito 1 (2)**

**―Distrito 2 (2)**

**―Distrito 3 (Chico)**

**―Distrito 4 (Chica)**

**―Distrito 5 (Chica)**

**―Distrito 8 (Chica)**

**―Distrito 10 (Chica)**

**―Distrito 11 (2)**

**―Distrito 12 (2)**

**Total = 13 tributos con vida los cuales van a comenzar a caer como moscas.**

**Este sábado 2 de Febrero me voy de vacaciones por unas dos semanas. Voy a tratar de actualizar el viernes, pero no prometo nada porque estoy armando bolsos y etc. Igual voy a tratar de adelantar capítulos, no sé si llegaré a publicar.**

**Ante la duda, les mando muchos abrazos, besos y un gran HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**

**Cami**


	15. Día 2

**Summary: **Gale ha perdido la cabeza postulándose como tributo conmigo. ¿Estoy enojada? Sí, pero el tormento de este horrible sueño en el que todo muere en llamas me distrae de los juegos. **Todo le pertenece Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Al Amanecer, cuando todo acabe<strong>

**Primera Parte: **_**Los Tributos**_

"Día 2"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12:<strong>

A pesar de la situación en la que nos encontramos, Rue suelta alguna que otra carcajada cuando debe esquivar las raíces que sobresalen del suelo (si no las ves, caes y puedes llegar a torcerte un tobillo). Yo voy en la retaguardia, cuidando de que ningún profesional descarado se atreva a atacarnos por la espalda.

Thresh corre en la delantera y quiere que apresuremos el paso: según él, ha visto un pequeño arroyo a lo lejos. Al principio pienso que es su manera de alentarnos, o que está alucinando gracias a la deshidratación. Yo ya estoy comenzando a marearme y un desmayo me está pisando los talones.

Diez kilómetros más tarde, nos encontramos frente a un pequeño arroyo… y con pequeño me refiero a uno verdaderamente pequeño: no más de 10 centímetros de ancho y unos 5 de profundidad, lo suficiente como para que quepa mi cantimplora y la de Thresh.

Los oscuros ojos de Rue se iluminan al instante y está a punto de arrojarse al chorrito cuando su compañero la toma de la capucha de su campera, tirándola para atrás.

―Aún no.

Ella da unos pasos hacia mí. Traga saliva.

Thresh estira su mano hacia atrás y le alcanzo mi cantimplora y mi botella de yodo.

Rue y yo nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano, ya que el sol de las 2-3 de la tarde es muy fuerte. O por lo menos yo creo que esa hora. Él llena las botellas de agua, tira un par de gotitas de yodo en ellas; las deja en la sombra junto a nosotras y camina nuestro alrededor, custodiándonos.

Al cabo de lo que creo es una media hora, recién podemos tomar la bendita agua. Recojo mi botella y tomo de a sorbos cortos, sin poder creer que estoy sintiendo una sustancia que atraviesa mi garganta pero que no es saliva. Le comparto mi agua a Rue, quien me sonríe agradecida. Ella termina la mitad de mi botella.

Thresh toma como Haymitch, con desesperación. Unos minutos más tarde (tras limpiar su boca con la manga de su campera), me imita y le pasa lo que queda a Rue.

Mientras él llena las botellas, abro mi mochila y saco la poca comida que tenemos (lo que ya venía en la mía y un paquete de galletas saladas que tenían los del 11) para repartirla entre los tres mientras caminamos junto al pequeño arroyo.

Había pensado ofrecerme para cazar algún animal pequeño (durante el camino había visto un par de conejos ¿o eran liebres?) y así recorrer un poco, tratando de encontrar a Gale ―pero la idea de seguir la corriente fue de Thresh, por lo que supongo también quiere encontrarlo para deshacerse de mí.

Guardo mi última galleta en mi mochila ―Como si una de esas pudiera salvarme de la desnutrición― pero saco mi cuchillo, en caso de necesitar defenderme. Rue me habla en cuento Thresh se da la vuelta.

―¿Y ahora qué buscamos?

―Supongo que algún lugar para ocultarnos, algún árbol alto ―miento. En realidad no lo sé.

Asiente sonriendo de lado, creyéndome.

Esa sonrisa me recuerda a Prim. Y su altura. Y su cabello un poco despeinado. Y su confianza, su inocencia, la manera en que cree que mis palabras son sagradas.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa hasta que su compañero ve hacia atrás y nos vemos obligadas a terminar nuestra corta y casi inexistente conversación. Seguimos sus pasos en silencio.

Al cabo de un par de horas, el sol cae. En todo el día, no hemos escuchado el cañón ni una sola vez, lo que implica que esta noche va a pasar algo. No sé qué ―no soy parte de los vigilantes, lamentablemente― pero estoy segura de que va a ser grande.

Los últimos rayos son los que me dejan situar algunas trampas para ver si tenemos suerte y podemos atrapar algo para comer mañana. Vamos ayunar, tal como lo hicimos la noche pasada. A todo esto, encontramos otro buen árbol para escondernos a unos veinte metros del arroyuelo.

Admito que estoy decepcionada porque pensé que iba a encontrarlo hoy. De todos modos, ya estaba mentalizada que Gale y Allie habrían avanzado muchísimo más en el camino pero…

Llego a la rama que quiero y me recuesto contra el tronco, tratando de retomar mi aliento. Rue trepa a otra cerca de mí, Thresh pretende quedarse en el suelo un poco más.

―¿Crees que mañana podamos comer un poco de carne? ―A mi izquierda, me topo con el rostro esperanzado de Rue.

―Tal vez. Si tenemos suerte ―río por lo bajo―. Una pata de conejo para Thresh, una para ti, una para mí, una para el camino… ―empiezo a fantasear e irme por las ramas, metafóricamente hablando.

―¿Para mí? ―me interrumpe.

―Si…

―Oh.

―¿Quisieras más? Podría darte las tripas, si es que te gustan.

―No, no quiero tripas ―ríe―. Es que nunca tuve tanta comida para mí sola.

Ese golpe bajo me recuerda que no todas las familias de los distritos pueden arriesgarse a cazar o recolectar comida ilegalmente, que no todos los habitantes de Panem tienen el lujo de comer una ardilla como en casa. No sé cómo responder a eso, pero creo que sonreírle sería lo mejor. Rue me devuelve el gesto, antes de recostarse contra la corteza y quedarse dormida al cabo de un par de minutos.

Bajo del árbol y diviso la silueta de Thresh entre las sombras. Cuando me acerco, él se da la vuelta y me apunta con su cuchillo, luego lo baja y vuelve a darse la vuelta.

―Perdón, pensé que eras un muto o un profesional. Siento que algo va a pasar esta noche.

Así que no soy la única que estuvo pensando en eso…

―Mañana voy a seguir el camino del río ―trato de cambiar el tema―. Me voy a esfumar de su alianza como ya habíamos acordado, de eso no te preocupes. Y ya sé que es un caso perdido, pero para mí vale la pena intentarlo.

―Como jugador, haz lo que quieras. Como aliado, no te recomiendo que lo hagas ―esta vez me mira cuando habla―. No creo que seamos los únicos con la idea de seguir por el arroyo y todo eso.

―Además de que es aburrido ver a un tributo corriendo a la orilla de un chorrito de agua.

―Exacto. Van a hacer todo lo posible para acercarnos a los demás tributos, para incitarnos a pelear. Es lo típico.

―Voy a tratar de alejarme un poco, supongo ―ambos asentimos―. Voy a revisar las trampas antes de volver a subir.

Thresh vuelve a darse la vuelta para seguir vigilando los alrededores, mientras que yo me encamino a donde creo las había armado. Lamentablemente, escondí muy bien ambas trampas.

Miro hacia arriba, buscando alguna de las sogas, pero me topo con algo que cae justo en mi frente: una… ¿_gota_? La seco con mi mano y muchas más comienzan a caer.

_No puedo creerlo. ¿Lluvia? ¿En la Arena?_

Seguir buscando las trampas es un caso perdido, y mucho menos voy a tratar de encontrarlas cuando se desate la tormenta que otros tributos tanto habrán deseado. Excepto nosotros.

Mi decisión es rápida, simple: volver y refugiarme. Le diré a Thresh que también suba al árbol, que custodiaremos la zona desde arriba. Si nos empapamos por completo, el siguiente paso será un fuerte resfriado, una gripe, neumonía.

Vuelvo corriendo y, como por ahora es tan solo una llovizna, las hojas aún no se han humedecido y me permiten oír el crujir de ellas bajo mis pies y… otros dos pares más.

Me detengo. Agudizo el oído. Giro. Observo un punto fijo a lo lejos. Trato de concentrarme. El sonido se detiene. Nada.

Trago saliva y sigo mi camino, y otra vez siento esas pisadas amenazantes: en cuanto dejo de correr, se detienen.

_Tengo que dejar de imaginarme cosas._

Llego al árbol más rápido de lo esperado, justo antes de que la tormenta comience.

Cubro mi cabeza con mi campera, como si fuera una sombrilla (de esas lujosas que usan las mujeres en el Capitolio, sólo que la mía es un tela térmica y no una costosa), y corro hacia Thresh, quien está siendo socorrido por Rue para poder treparse.

Este árbol es más alto que el de la noche anterior (el sauce semi-llorón) y mi compañero ―¿debería llamarlo así?― es demasiado corpulento como para poder subirse. El anterior era pan comido y este… no tanto. Por lo menos para él, no lo es.

―¡Súbete a mis hombros! ―grito, o no podrá escucharme por la tormenta. Hace lo que le digo y trato de impulsarlo hacia la primera rama, donde Rue trata de asir su mano. Es imposible.

Volvemos a intentarlo. Es inútil.

Le grito a Rue que trate de alcanzar la única soga que no usé, y así tratar de usarla para poder impulsarlo hacia arriba. Rue arroja un extremo por un lado de una de las ramas más bajas, tomo un lado (el más largo) mientras Thresh se ata al otro extremo.

Comienzo a tirar con todas mis fuerzas (él también intenta subir la soga, como en los entrenamientos) y Thresh se eleva con lentitud. No soy lo suficientemente pesada como para soportar el peso de Thresh: la fricción entre la soga y mis manos me quema. Ya no puedo seguir tirando. Arde demasiado, pero igualmente trato de resistir: ya falta poco.

Vuelvo a sentir los pasos que me perseguían en el bosque. Son un poco menos notables, ya que el suelo está completamente mojado, pero los siento y los reconozco del bosque. Suena como si fueran las pisadas de…

Una leve ventisca, por la espalda, mueve mi trenza. Una exhalación.

Un oso.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante. Desde lo alto del árbol, Rue me mira, paralizada ―tal vez aún más de lo que yo misma me encuentro―, y trata de aferrarse a su rama lo más que puede.

No puedo mover un solo músculo. Nunca me había enfrentado a un oso, por lo menos no cara a cara porque, en el bosque, en cuanto detectaba alguno, me trepaba a la copa del árbol más cercano y esperaba a que Gale lo ahuyentara o el animal eligiera irse por cuenta propia. Lo que ocurriera primero. Gale me hacía sentir segura.

_Maldita sea, Gale. ¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito?_

El oso olfatea mi cabello y yo cierro mis ojos con fuerza, tratando de reprimir mi respiración acelerada. Si llego a alterarlo, adiós cabeza. Luego, clavo mi mirada en Thresh, quien cuelga de la soga cual carnada.

La fiera se aburre de mi olor y de mí, no le intereso, así que se decide por acercarse al árbol. Rue me mira asustada, petrificada, el terror en sus ojos me genera impotencia. Maldito animal, si pudiera soltar la cuerda y clavarte un cuchillo por la espalda…

Empieza a treparse, empiezo a desesperarme. Rue saca un cuchillo insignificante de su bota (o espero que no sea la ramita que llevaba esta mañana) y lo ase hacia la bestia, al mismo tiempo que se escabulle contra el tronco. Con su mano libre, cubre su boca como si tratara de reprimir un grito.

Vuelvo a mirar a Thresh y este me dice algo que entre la lluvia no logro comprender. Trato de leer sus labios.

"_Suelta la soga_"

Me lo repite una y otra vez, pero no podría hacerlo: caería como una piedra, tal vez se quebraría una pierna y verdaderamente serviría como carnada para el animal.

El oso detecta a Rue y le gruñe. Acto seguido, le tira un zarpazo con una de sus patas, el cual esquiva temblorosa.

Me pongo nerviosa, no sé qué hacer. Siento que la cuerda está un poco más tensa, que se mueve entre mis manos con mucho cuidado: no sé si es que la estoy soltando inconscientemente o… Thresh está cortando la cuerda.

Al segundo manotazo, Rue ya no puede contenerse y grita:

―¡THRESH! ¡NO!

La soga se corta, a pesar de mis intentos de soltarla un poco para que no pudiera cortarla, y él cae en seco. Ahora el oso gira su cabeza hacia Thresh, quien permanece inmóvil en el suelo, y luego se dirige a este con rapidez.

―¡THRESH, NO! ¡THRESH! ―ella sigue gritando y yo no tengo más remedio que tratar de socorrerla mientras la bestia se arroja sobre su compañero, quien lucha contra este con un verdadero cuchillo.

Ese era el trato: alianza por un día para proteger a Rue, y eso es lo que planeo hacer.

Aunque no de la manera que Thresh piensa.

La valentía por fin renace en mí y tomo unas piedras del suelo, las cuales arrojo al animal. Este se da la vuelta y me mira con sus ojos amarillos, los cuales resaltan en la penumbra como los ojos de un gato: es un muto, era obvio. Distraigo a la fiera, por unos segundos, del chico para que pueda volver a pararse ―y así es como consigo que trate de abalanzarse sobre mí.

Doy un salto y me aferro a la resbaladiza y húmeda corteza, tratando de trepar el tronco lo más rápido posible. Rue aferra mi mano con éxito, justo antes de que me arranque un pie de un manotazo.

Salto a mi rama y cuelgo mi mochila en mi espalda. Rue me imita pero con la de Thresh: ya la habían subido al árbol.

La miro. Ella me mira. Vamos a tener que bajar.

―¡AAAA…! ―el grito no llega a su fin: en esos dos segundos de distracción, el oso ya se había vuelto a abalanzar sobre Thresh. Ambos luchan frente a frente, el animal con sus patas sobre los hombros de Thresh, nuestro compañero clavándole su cuchillo en las patas, tratando de liberarse de presión que estas imponían.

Comienzo a bajar, para que luego Rue pueda imitarme mientras lo ayudo…

Pero todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos.

Thresh es derribado.

―¡CORRAN! ¡CORRAN!

Pero vuelvo a paralizarme.

―¡CORRAN!

Las fauces del oso están cada vez más cerca de su cuello.

―_¡CORRAN!_

Sus colmillos letales se clavan en la garganta de Thresh y lo… y lo degüella.

_Boom._ El cañonazo.

El oso se da la vuelta y me mira: su rostro manchado en sangre, sus pupilas están tan dilatadas que casi no logro notar el color amarillo de sus ojos, una especie de sonrisa macabra torciendo sus labios, una risa burlona como la de una hiena…

No sé si verdaderamente la oí o es tan solo producto de mi imaginación, pero eso no importa.

Una vez que el asesino tiene contacto con la sangre, va a querer más hasta saciarse.

El llanto de Rue me obliga a volver al mundo real, a la Arena, donde el oso está tratando de arrancarme una pierna de otro zarpazo y sin éxito. No puedo bajar, y tampoco puedo subir gracias a la corteza húmeda que no me permite aferrarme, ni siquiera con mis uñas.

―¡KATNISS, SUBE! ―me grita la niña, con desesperación. Pero no puedo, no puedo hacerlo. Es inútil seguir intentando ya que empiezo a resbalarme. Trato de tomar su mano, pero cada vez estoy más cerca de la boca del oso… Con un último impulso, alcanzo la mano de Rue. Con un último impulso, el oso muerde mi pierna.

El dolor es agudo, penetrante. Puedo sentir como la sangre fluye con mayor rapidez por mis venas: la adrenalina del momento me indica que salte, que me arroje del árbol al suelo.

Y lo hago, gracias a que el oso tira con fuerza de mi pierna.

Caigo de espalda, lo que logra que me desoriente al golpear mi cabeza contra el suelo, y la pierna me duela aún más. El animal me apresa con sus patas, como si estuviéramos jugando al gato y al ratón. Yo soy el ratón.

―¡RUE, TIENES QUE BAJAR! ―grito, tratando de mantener abierta la mandíbula del oso, con ambas manos, para que no pueda tratar de morderme. Se queja, gruñe, y Rue aún no baja. ―¡MALDITA SEA, RUE! ¡BAJA DE UNA VEZ!

Ahora sí, baja del maldito árbol ―tratando de no mirar el cuerpo sin vida del que había sido nuestro compañero― y le arroja unas rocas al oso, logrando la distracción necesaria para que pueda sacar mi cuchillo del cinturón e insertárselo en una de sus patas.

Gruñe del dolor. El sufrimiento hace que se enfurezca aún más conmigo.

Libero su boca y, en cuanto trata de darse la vuelta hacia Rue, acuchillo su rostro, dejando una herida abierta de la cual comienza a emanar sangre espesa ―que cae sobre mi cara. Como si fuera humano, se toca la herida con su pata (parándose en las dos traseras) y aprovecho para taclearlo. No sé cómo lo logro, pero lo derribo y, tras arañar mi cara, lo degüello como hizo con Thresh.

Doy unos pasos hacia atrás mientras Rue aún le arroja piedras ―cualquier cosa que encontrara cerca― con coraje, hasta que pierde suficiente sangre y convulsiona.

En un instante, el oso se queda quieto bajo la que ya se había convertido en una peligrosa tormenta eléctrica: un relámpago hace que sus ojos amarillos brillen por última vez… antes de que transformen a un color pardo, sin vida.

Mi primera víctima de los juegos, un oso que había sido manipulado genéticamente, yacía a lo que no sería más de un metro de lo que quedaba de Thresh: el cuerpo ensangrentado de un muchacho inocente que decidió que la vida de una niña (y la de un contrincante) era más importante que la suya.

Me pierdo en mis pensamientos por los que, para mí, son siglos. En la vida real, simplemente segundos.

Un segundo cañonazo me baja de mi nube.

Estoy exhausta, física y mentalmente. Me dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo, cubriéndome con mis brazos para tratar de sofocar un llanto que tengo a flor de piel y tiene ansias de salir ―pero no puedo dejar que Prim me vea… Que Rue, me vea llorando. Ese es signo de debilidad.

Ahora tengo que parecer fuerte: tengo que manejar la situación.

Rue se arrodilla a mi lado, preocupadísima, y me pregunta repetidas veces si me encuentro bien, en condiciones de buscar algún escondite para la tormenta.

―Estoy bien ―es lo que llego a decirle al oído―. Ayúdame a levantarme.

Tomo su brazo y con mi pierna izquierda, la sana, me impulso con todas mis fuerzas para volver a ponerme de pie. Como ya debo haber dicho antes: el dolor en mi pierna derecha es punzante e insoportable. Pero trato de distraerme del dolor, de la sangre que resbala por mi piel, de las cicatrices que seguramente quedarán en mi rostro… de la idea de una posible infección.

La lluvia es densa y, encima, la oscuridad no nos ayuda para tener una buena visión del suelo que pisamos ni de los objetos que esquivamos: usamos nuestro instinto.

Rue me obliga a que la use como bastón (pasando mi brazo sobre sus hombros, apoyándome en ella, usándola como sostén), y así es como nos movemos entre las sombras: con cuidado, para no tropezarnos, caer y rompernos los huesos, y alertas ante un peligro inminente.

No creo que ese oso haya actuado solo. Tampoco creo que haya sido una manada de ellos ni nada por el estilo, pero seguramente debe haber un segundo: salvo que el segundo cañonazo haya sido producto de un tributo asesinando a otro. Si bien es posible, lo dudo.

Nos es difícil caminar con esta tormenta sobre nosotras (más que nada a mí por mi pierna rota) porque, al estar húmedas las botas, es más difícil levantar nuestros pies. Lo cual implicó que casi me tropezara con una raíz que sobresalía de la tierra. O tal vez no era una raíz sino una pierna. Qué pensamiento más tétrico.

Entre el ruido de las gotas que caen y las ramas que bailan con el viento, distinguí una voz. Un grito desgarrador. Un gruñido. El suelo bajo nuestros pies tiembla al compás de unos pasos pesados y apresurados.

Una sombra se topó frente a frente con nosotras, pero no le importamos: nos evadió una masa negra de ojos amarillentos. Otro oso, como lo había sospechado.

Nuevamente, ese grito desgarrador volvió a aparecer a mi izquierda. Rue entendió, instintivamente, que quería ir a inspeccionar, así que ambas nos emprendemos hacia la izquierda unos cuantos metros.

A lo lejos, una silueta de, lo que creo, es un muchacho arrodillándose junto a una masa, supongo el cuerpo de algún tributo delirante que está próximo a la muerte. Necesito verlo más de cerca, y la oscuridad, en este caso, nos ayuda a camuflarnos entre los árboles. A pesar de que me cuesta mucho moverme, trato de ser lo más sigilosa posible (antes le dije a Rue que me soltara, que podía sola).

La proximidad me ayuda a tratar de distinguir el rostro entre la lluvia. Me ayuda a distinguir a… _Gale_.

Mi corazón da un vuelco en ese preciso instante: si el que estaba arrodillado era Gale, eso significaba que el tributo convaleciente era Allie. Entonces, ¡Allie había sido atacada por la pareja del muto al que yo había matado, del que había matado a Thresh, el que seguro ya se había llevado otra presa consigo antes de cruzarse con nosotras!

De un instante a otro, un objeto resplandece en la mano de Gale: un cuchillo que se incrusta en el pecho de Allie.

Me escondo detrás del árbol, lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos (ya no podía aguantarlas).

Estoy confundida, asombrada, perpleja. No sé cómo describir el dolor que siento en el pecho, como si me ahogara, me estuviera sofocando. No sé cómo describir lo que estoy pensando ahora. Ni siquiera sé qué está ocurriendo por mi mente.

El cañón hace que mi corazón se acelere aún más.

_¡Mató a Allie! ¡Mató a la inocente Allie que no sabía ni cómo hacer un nudo! ¡La mató! ¡La mató!_, mi mente repite lo último una y otra vez. Gale la mató y, lo peor de todo, es que cuando me di vuelta, él se levantó como si nada y se fue con su mochila.

Gale deshaciéndose de una vida como lo hacían los profesionales a los que tanto detestaba… Fue mucho para mí: ni siquiera sentí dolor cuando me hice un ovillo debajo de aquel árbol, no sentía las gotas cayendo sobre mi rostro, no oía la voz de Rue rogándome que me levantara y siguiera camino.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, del lugar, de la realidad. Y también había perdido la compostura.

¿Me estaba dejando desmoronar internamente porque Gale, mi mejor amigo, había asesinado a la pobre chica del 8? Sí. No sé si es el hecho de que era Gale o que había sido Allie la víctima, el que más me conmociona.

Tal vez fue el hecho de todo el drama que había vivido en los últimos quince, veinte minutos: Thresh muere tratando de protegernos, peleé contra un muto enorme (que también había mordido mi pierna derecha con ferocidad) por mi vida y vi a mi único amigo asesinando a una chica inocente.

Demasiada emoción para una sola noche, por menos para mi cerebro, el cual no me deja ver las cosas claras (aunque en la oscuridad es un poco complicado).

Ahora sólo quiero dormir, cerrar los ojos y tratar de olvidar esta noche.

Rue me obliga a levantarme, a seguir caminando hasta una zona más alejada donde ella no cree que podrán encontrarnos. Yo la sigo luego de un tercer "Vamos, Katniss" que suena desesperado, inquieto.

Caminamos por un tiempo, supongo, porque cuando por fin nos recostamos contra el tronco de un buen árbol (tras luchar con las pocas ganas de moverme que tenía en ese momento, juntando todas las fuerzas que tenía para bien poder treparme al árbol y no morir del dolor en el intento) la lluvia ya había cedido un poco.

La niña se sienta a mi lado y me abraza entre sollozos, supongo por Thresh. Su calor corporal me ayuda a volver a la realidad, a volver a los juegos, a volver a esta noche donde el sello de Panem brilla en un oscuro cielo (ahora despejado y estrellado), acompañado de un himno ensordecedor y la frase "_Los Caídos_".

Primero, el rostro de Allie en el cielo sobre "Distrito 8". La sonrisa que tiene en la imagen logra ser como una patada en el estómago para mí. La chica del 10 y, por último, Thresh.

Rue se aferra aún más a mi cintura cuando el rostro de su compañero aparece sobre nosotras. La escucho sollozar hasta que cae plácidamente dormida y es el momento de mirar mi herida.

Arremango mi pantalón, sintiendo un escalofríos cuando una ventisca gélida roza mi piel desnuda, y ahí puedo ver toda la sangre coagulada en unas heridas de desgarre ―gracias al tirón que me obligó a caerme del árbol. Arranqué la botamanga de mi pantalón e hice un torniquete en mi pierna derecha, justo debajo de mi rodilla. El apretón final fue el más doloroso de todos.

Para limpiarme necesitaba agua, así que no tuve otra opción que escurrir mi trenza sobre las múltiples perforaciones y luego limpiar la sangre (con la manga de mi remera, lo que hizo que tuviera que morder la capucha de mi campera impermeable para no despertar a todo Panem de un grito).

Temía que se infectara, pero no había más por hacer ―o por lo menos no había nada más a mi alcance.

La esperanza es más fuerte que el miedo. O por lo menos recuerdo haber leído eso en algún libro de la biblioteca de la escuela (nunca amé leer ni nada por el estilo, pero para alguna tarea tal vez husmeaba libros para buscar información… o de simple curiosidad). ¿No es irónico que posiblemente se infecte mi herida, que tal vez no sobreviva esta noche, y que recuerde la frase de un estúpido libro del cual ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre? ¿Solo una frase suelta en mi subconsciente?

Por un segundo, esperé por la esperanza… y la esperanza llegó: en pitido suena a lo lejos y un paracaídas cae sobre mi regazo.

Un regalo del cielo que, consideradamente, Haymitch de molestó en ofrecerme y que un vigilante decidió no dejar a 1 kilómetro de distancia.

Agradezco esa pequeña cápsula plateada al cielo, le agradezco a Haymitch por haberse esforzado por decidirse a ayudarme y no andar tomando por ahí (además, tal vez ahora le guste más a la gente porque vieron cómo maté a un oso con mis propias manos y un cuchillo).

Abro la pequeña cápsula para encontrarme con otra aún más pequeña que, en su interior, cargaba con una crema con destellos que supongo era cicatrizante (o mágica). Unto, con muchísimo cuidado, una pequeña lámina de la crema por mi herida.

La satisfacción es indescriptible.

Guardo el potecito dentro de mi mochila, con movimientos cautelosos (como hacía desde hacía un rato) para no despertar a Rue, y luego me decido por tratar de descansar.

El dolor seguía siendo punzante, pero sabía ―o traté de convencerme― que mañana ya no iba a doler, por lo menos no tanto.

Así que, me decido por recostar mi cabeza contra el tronco y tratar de conciliar el sueño ―con el fantasma de Allie recorriendo mi mente (_"Tú eres la de los nudos y yo la de las carpas. Podríamos ser aliadas, ¿no lo crees?"_), la última palabra de un Thresh sacrificándose (_"¡CORRAN!"_) y el recuerdo lejano de una promesa (_"Este es el trato: nos encontramos en la fuente de agua más cercana a la Cornucopia"_).

Irónicamente lo hicimos, nos encontramos en una fuente de agua: la lluvia.

O por lo menos creí haberlo encontrado, aunque ya no sería el mismo. Ninguno de los dos.

**Fin del Capítulo 12**

* * *

><p><strong>Después de no actualizar por casi, no lo sé… ¿Tres o cuatro meses? Aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo de "Al Amanecer" o AACTA.<strong>

**Ahora voy a tratar de actualizar cada 15 días (si la inspiración me ataca desprevenida, una vez por semana).**

**No quiero hacer esto más largo, pero sé que les debo explicaciones que se resumen en: estudiar y hacer trabajos para el colegio, y otras cosas que no tienen importancia.**

**De todos modos, las alianzas que quedaron: Profesionales ****― Katniss (12) + Rue (11).**

**Ahora, los tributos restantes:**

―**Distrito 1 (2)**

―**Distrito 2 (2)**

―**Distrito 3 (Chico)**

―**Distrito 4 (Chica)**

―**Distrito 5 (Chica)**

―**Distrito 11 (Chica)**

―**Distrito 12 (2)**

**Total = 10 tributos con vida.**

**Este capítulo lo hice bastante largo en compensación de mi tardanza. Lo que sí, recuerden que el siguiente es el POV de Gale (AKA Bonus D) así que vamos a ver algunas cosas bastante interesantes…**

**Saludos,**

**Camila.**


End file.
